The Ultimate Friend
by Stealth Photographer
Summary: Chiaki wants to keep Hajime in her life
1. Nanami's Quest

Pain was everywhere, especially in his legs. It made Hajime not want to walk again. Blossoming with agony in every muscle, Hajime forced himself to stand against the gravel road. He looked to the building in front of him, and then the one to the left.

The Reserve Course…

With bitterness, Hajime grits his teeth and held his hands in fists against his sides. All because he accidentally crossed the gate line of Hope's Peak Main Course Property, he had to be pummeled by that...man. Whoever the guy was, he meant business. All he wanted to do was see if he could see what he thought was his only friend.

For someone as normal as Hajime, friends were just something that came and went. He had had friends, sure. However, he had never met someone so dedicated, so interesting and so captivating as that one girl on the bench...

Chiaki Nanami, the ultimate gamer. She could beat just about anyone at video games. RPG, beat-em-ups, first-person shooters, anything. Chiaki was so amazing, and yet she was so quiet, the only thing she talked about other than games was her classmates.

Chiaki smiled when talking about the fun they had during their gaming session in class that one day that ended up with her punching one of them. One of her classmates was the Ultimate Chef. Another was known as the Ultimate Princess. Hajime didn't know how being a princess could be a talent, but who was he to argue?

Compared to them, he was just nothing. He was absolutely nothing.

Hajime, however, had a chance to become one of the Talented. All he had to do was submit to a few tests and confidential experiments. .. That was all he heard. He thought maybe if he did this, he could finally be someone, someone that was worthy of Chiaki's attention.

The thoughts circled through his head as Hajime walked to the bench. Chiaki, of course, was waiting for him.

"Ah, Hajime!" Chiaki exclaimed with her usual smile. She held up a few bags full of what he could only guess were video games.

Hajime sadly shook his head. "I'm sorry, Nanami... I can't today."

"Oh." She sighed with a frown looking disappointed. "Are you okay?"

"There's just something I have to do," he said. "I guess I will See you later."

Chiaki tilted her head. Questions raced through her head. "See you tomorrow…"

He looked at her with a fake grin, he honestly didn't know if he would see her the next day. Hajime hoped that he would, but there was no telling how long this would take. He started to turn and walk away when he heard her voice.

"Wait…!" she said meekly.

"Huh?" Hajime responded turning around.

"Please don't go." Chiaki murmured. "I don't know...I just have a feeling that I won't see you again."

"What? Of course, you'll see me again, Chiaki." Hajime smiled. "Nothing on Earth can stop us from playing games together."

"But where do you have to go?" She asked, concerned.

With a sigh, Hajime told her everything. He couldn't keep secrets from this girl. Thinking about it, he wasn't sure why he had even agreed. Had he made the right choice?

Chiaki said, "Hinata-Kun promise me you won't make your decision today." Then she looked at her digital ID, saw the time and ran off leaving Hajime confused.

Chiaki went to her class after her meeting with Hajime. All the things he was telling her running through her mind. She would have loved if Hajime was in her class with her, she knew her friends could become his friends too, but she felt uncomfortable about those experiments. When She walked into her room, she saw she was the last one there. and her teacher Chisa Yukizome was waiting for her with a smile.

"You were almost late, Class Rep!" She said.

Nagito Komaeda, the Ultimate Lucky Student, replied, "Nanami-Chan was probably spreading her hope around the campus. She is- after all- a bright light of hope for..."

Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer groaned interrupting him "Why do you always say stupid things like that! God, you're such a gross weirdo!"

Hiyoko's close friend Mahiru Koizumi, the Ultimate Photographer, only bit her cheek in response. "Saionji...why don't we try-"

"It's okay. Trash such as myself should be reprimanded by their superiors." Komaeda smiled and laughed a little.

Before the room got stiffer, Chiaki just shook her head and spoke to her teacher. "Miss Yukizome, I have a question."

"What is it?" She asked curiously

"You said that we could invite friends to class for a bit to what did you call it? Intern right?" she asked.

"Yes, I did," Chisa replied. "But I thought you already agreed on two girls, Kuzuryu's little sister, and Koizumi's friend?"

"There is a third person, I would like to propose to the class," Chiaki replied. "I didn't present him at first cause I thought there was no need too but now..." Chiaki had a distant look in her eyes.

"Nanami is something wrong?" Chisa asked with concern.

Chiaki responded, "There might be but it's not my secret to tell."

Chisa was working undercover to discover Hope's Peak's newly dark secrets But sometimes her teacher side overpowered her "As long as the entire class agrees! Favorites to you might be enemies to the others, y'know." Miss Yukizome responded.

Chiaki smiled "Oh I'm sure everyone will agree ...I think."

Meanwhile, in the Penthouse of the Academy, the Steering Committee was watching all of this.

"Hinata's starting to get close with one of them, isn't he?" The purple man asked.

"You mean the gamer? It's almost like he's not taking this seriously." The yellow man snickered as he inhaled a cigarette

"Damn it!" The one in the middle cursed. "We wanted someone with no personal connections for our experiment."

A third person only clicked their nails on the table, Does it really matter in the end?"

"What do you mean?" The purple man asked

"He's just a gunnie pig after all. In the end, there's nothing that will get in the way."


	2. Meeting The 77th Class

**ULTIMATE FRIEND**

 **Meeting Class 77**

Hajime Hinata was in his Reserve Couse Class watching his two classmates Sato and Natsumi Kuzuryu argue with each other as always. It was almost hard to think. The yelling had gotten so intense, that he wished he wasn't there. In his head, there were glimpses of sunlight and pink hair, 8-bit beats and hair clips.

He was thinking about what his friend Chiaki Nanami had told him. To wait in making any choices about being chosen for The Project. It was a secret to the school, so Hajime had once thought that if he was accepted, then he must have been special.

However, Chiaki didn't let him have that wish. Maybe it was for the best. If he admidted it, part of him was kind of scared of the tests they wouldn't fully explain to him, but he figured it couldn't be that bad.

The sounds of the classroom dulled as their teacher walked in. His clothes were old and boring. It matched the rest of the Reserve Course. "Class, I have an announcement to tell all of you"

The class turned to listen to their teacher.

The teacher said, "It seems Class 77 in the Main Course is going to bring one or more of you into their class as an intern to see if you might have a Ultimate Talent."

Murmurs exploded around the class, before the teacher had hushed them all. He continued. "Three of you have been chosen. There is potential for the one or all three of you to become fully fledged students at Hope's Peak Academy. Provided they notice a skill you have thats better then anyone else on campus"

The room became alive with excitement. Hajime held his hands close to his chest and hoped and hoped and hoped for just one chance. Was this why Nanami had told him to wait on his decision. Had she known about this and wanted to surprise him? All his life, he had dreamed of getting into Hope's Peak. Could this be his actual chance?

Hajime turned to the only person in class he even talked to, Natsumi and said, "I don't want to congratulate you too early, but I think you are probably one of the three."

Natsumi smiled cockily, "There ain't no probably about it. Of course it's gonna be me. I'm the Ultimate Little Sister. My brother totally vouched for me!"

The teacher began to read off a paper. "The first Representative from our class is Sato Amami."

Sato stood up and smiled. Her classmates, save for Natsumi, clapped for her. Sato turned her head to Natsumi and whispered. "I guess your all mighty brother doesn't have the pull you think he does."

Natsumi gritted her teeth but remained quiet.

The teacher continued, "Our Next Representative is Natsumi Kuzuryu."

Not many other kids, except Hajime, clapped for her. Trying not to show her weakness, Natsumi nodded her head in thanks as she stood up next to Sato.

"Don't speak too soon next time." Natsumi grinned.

Sato scoffed, "Just because you got in, doesn't mean you'll remain. You still need a talent after all."

The teacher began to mumble, skimming the final letters on the paper. "And our final rep is Hajime Hinata."

His mind went blank. Around the mild applause around him, Hajime stood up utterly shocked that he would be picked. He was happy, but it just seemed too good to be true. He half expected to wake up from this bizarre dream, but he didn't.

The three of them stood in front of the door to Class 77-B.

Hajime said, "Uh...I guess we should go in, right?"

Sato just walked past them and entered in the doorway. "Koizumi-Chan! Your best friend is here!"

Hiyoko Saionji stood up. Her eyes were burning and hostile. "What do you mean best friend?! Get back in your cage, donkey brains!"

Sato's fists clenched, "H-hey?! Who's does this skank...?"

Mahiru quickly covered Hiyoko's mouth and helped her sit back down. "A-Ah, Amami-Chan! Why don't we all just...talk about this?!"

Hajime and Natsumi walked in next and she flocked over to her brother and Peko. Fuyuhiko only seemed mildly disappointed. Hajime looked around and saw Chiaki's smiling face and took a seat next to her.

"Hinata-Kun" Chiaki grinned. "So you were chosen. I'm glad..." There it was again. That warm, cute smile that could melt the coldest ice storms. Hajime grinned back, feeling only a bit foolish.

"Ah...well...I-"

"Hey, you!"

Hajime turned to the sharp voice of Fuyuhiko. He seemed distant. "What makes you all chummy with Nanami-Chan, huh?"

"Uh, nothing!" Hajime looked around as the rest of the class eyed him suspiciously. "Chiaki, they're so protective of you..." He softly spoke to her

Chiaki sighed, "Not really...I'm just their class rep. If I disappeared tomorrow, I'm sure most of them wouldn't notice... I think."

"Hey, don't say that." Hajime warned. He really wanted to say more. He really, really did, but Mahirui was already in his face.

Mahiru's green eyes glimmered, "So what's his story? Is he reliable?" Looking back at Sato

Sato said, "He's okay. Why, you interested?"

Mahiru coughed, "What! No don't be silly."

"Why are you blushing then, Koizumi-Chan?!" Hiyoko teased. Her smile became infectious.

Mahiru replied, "What about you Saionji? You are staring him too."

Hiyoko rolled her eyes, "Yeah, because he's so ugly I could just die!"

"Ugly?!" Hajime reeled from the shock.

"But Hiyoko! Your cheeks! They're so red!" Mikan sweetly smiled. "Your breathing has become erratic as well."

"Shut the hell up, Pig Barf before I stuff you into a garbage truck!" Hiyoko puffed out her cheeks and turned away.

"I-I'm so s-sorry! I know I'm a dirty trash piece of garbage!" Mikan wailed.

Chisa watched the class interact with the 3 new members. Her head was in her hands and she shook it. However, it wasn't an issue. "I wonder who will still be here in the end." she thought.

Hajime asked suddenly, "So what is your plan, Nanami? I don't have a talent."

Chiaki hummed, "Well...You are my friend."

"But being a friend isn't a talent. That's not good enough..." Hajime was starting to get hot from all the embarrassment.

Chiaki said, "Says who?"

On the other side of the classroom, Fuyuhiko said to Natsumi, "So are you still trying to get people to claim you as the Ultimate Little Sister?"

Natsumi giggled, "Well, I am. The school will see it soon. I'm better than that pasty photographer, that's for sure."

"You can't go around saying shit like that." Fuyuhiko groaned. "You need to try and get along with her. You are my sister but she is kind of my friend, so can you at least attempt to be civil?"

Natsumi's hair bounced, "Hey if it will get me in the class, I will be friends with those Hamsters! The one the weird guy has?"

Meanhile Sato just glared at Natsumi and whispered to herself, "I won't let you ruin this class for Koizumi. W-Whatever it takes..."

She kept watching the blonde talk her heart away to her brother. Sato could even make out the trace of a smile on Fuyuhiko's lips.

"Whatever it takes, I will kill you."


	3. Tests of Friendship

It had been a few days since the three Reserve Course kids started attending the Main Course, and Natsumi and Fuyuhiko were doing a project together in class. However, She was distracted, looking at a flyer for Hope's Peak school dance.

Fuyuhiko said, "Are you going to help with this project, or am I doing all the work myself?"

Natsumi simply responded, "Are you going to take Pekoyama to this dance?"

Fuyuhiko scoffed, "Why would I do that, you dumbass?"

Natsumi smirked, "Cause you like her, you like..."

Fuyuhiko put his hands over her mouth, "Stop that! People might hear you. What made you think of a crazy idea like that anyway?!"

She said, "I wouldn't be the Super High School Level Little Sister if I didn't know all about my Big Brother's love life!"

He said, "Well...you're wrong about me and Pekoyama."

"Whatever you say." she simply replied.

Meanwhile Hajime and Sonia were teamed up on the project as well. Kazuichi was glaring at them from the corner as he was working with Gundham.

Sonia was glued to everything Hajaime was saying. "Your knowledge of Japanese culture is amazing!"

Hajime smiled and said, "Not really. Anyone who grew up here would know the basics."

"So I assume you will be taking Nanami to the Dancing of the School?" Sonia asked.

"Dancing of the school?" Hajime thought for a moment and realized what she meant. "Oh." Then Hajime turned red, "Why do you think that I'd be taking Nanami?"

Sonia was merely confused. "Aren't you and Nanami-Chan what they call an item?"

Hajime nearly choked on the water he was drinking. "Um, no! We're just friends."

Sonia said, "Oh! You two spend so much time together that I thought you were. I guess that is what they say, my bad."

Hajime tried to change the subject, "What about you? I bet you have plenty of people wanting to go out with you to the dance."

Sonia said, "Actually, no one has asked me yet. I thought Soda might since he seems to be infatuated with me, but he hasn't.

Sonia paused for a moment. "Hey! Since we are both without a partner, why don't we go together? As friends?"

Hajime thought for a few seconds and said, "Sure, why not? It sounds like fun."

Just then the bell rang. Sonia said, "If you will excuse me, I must go eat now!" Then she left for lunch.

Sonia and Chiaki were eating lunch together like they always did. Chiaki was playing a game on her laptop with one hand and eating with her other one.

Sonia calmly said, "I wish to inform you that I asked Hinata-Kun to the Dancing of the School, and he said yes."

Chiaki looked kind of disappointed, "Oh. I was thinking about asking him to the Dancing of... I mean the Dance myself, but I guess you beat me to it."

Sonia grabbed both of her hands and looked into her eyes. "If you want to go out with him instead, I will gladly back away."

Chiaki smiled at her friend, "Thanks for the offer, but we are just friends. Besides, I wouldn't want to make you unhappy. We're friends too, you know."

Sonia wrapped her arms around Chiaki very happily. "You are amazing! I know we shall have a threesome at the dance."

Chiaki gasped. She turned red. "I don't think the school will allow us to do that."

Sonia seemed very disappointed, "The school won't allow a guy to dance with more than one girl?"

Chiaki sighed with relief, "Oh I thought you were talking about... Never mind."

Sonia replied, "Then after we graduate, the three of us will move to my Kingdom and the three of us shall marry."

Chiaki was doubtful. "Is polyamory even legal in your kingdom?"

Sonia said, "I'm a princess! I will just ask my father to make it legal. I don't see why he wouldn't? As long as we all catch our Makangos I don't see..."

"Let's just go to the school dance first...before we make wedding plans." Chiaki replied with a laugh.

Meanwhile Sato and Mahiru were working on their project together.

Mahiru said, "Looks like Nanami's idea to let some of the reserve kids in here was a good idea. Everyone seems to be getting along great. That Hinata boy isn't too bad either I guess."

Sato said, "He's okay I guess, but I don't see why they had to invite that Kuzuryu bitch."

Mahiru said, "She hasn't been that bad these past few days. Maybe being around her brother has calmed her a bit?"

Sato said, "Well as far as I'm concerned, both of the Kuzuryu siblings would be better off gone."

Mahiru said, "Hey, he's not so bad. The two of us have actually become friends."

Sato replied glaring at Natsumi from the corner of the room. "Koizumi you are too nice for your own good." As she took a small string from her backpack. "Someday your kindness hurt you."

Hajime was eating Lunch with Hiyoko and Mikan.

Hiyoko said, "It's not fair that since I was late to the cafeteria, I have to eat with Puky Pig here!"

Mikan began to tear up "I-I'm sorry! I know I'm Puky!"

Hiyoko said, "Well you can make it up to me by getting me some Congettos."

Mikan stood up and said, "I-I'll get some right away!"

Hajime grabbed her hand to prevent her from running away. "Tsumiki, there is no such thing, Saionji is making it up."

Hiyoko said, "Aw, you could of let me had some fun!"

Mikan said, "You are being so nice to me, do you want me to take off my clothes?"

Hajime almost screamed. "N-No, of course not!"

"Is it cause I'm so ugly that you don't want to see me naked?" Mikan began to bubble with fresh tears.

Hajime stumbled with his words, "N-No that's not it! I'm sure you are very beautiful but I think people should get to know each other before the ydo stuff like that, Anyway, I think you need to have confidence, Tsumiki!"

"I'm sorry! I just..." Mikan wiped her eyes.

Hajime then turned to Hiyoko. "And as for you, Saionji," he took her face in his hands he looked into her eyes, "I know you have a very beautiful heart, otherwise you wouldn't dance as lovely as you do. I just- I wish you were nicer."

Hiyoko blushed and said, "You are not to bad your self, I might let you be my slave."

Hajime sighed, "Gee, thanks a lot."

Meanwhile Natsumi was in the music room on the piano. "I bet if I make an awesome song, I can get my dumbass brother to ask Pekoyama to the dance."

What she didn't know was that Sato was right behind her, holding a wire right to her neck. Before she knew it, she was helpless as it was wrapped around her throat.

She heard Sato's whisper come behind her ears. "I know you want to hurt Koizumi! I-I will kill you before that happens!"

Nastumi gasped for breath and hit the keys of the piano, attempting to call for help. Somehow, she had to.

Hajime was outside the room thinking about The Kamukura Project. He was having fun but if Nanami's plan failed he would have to go ahead with the project if he wanted to continue going here at all. He was thinking if he should turn down the Project all togteher when he heard piano keys banging.

Hajime shouted into the way of the door. "Hey not to be mean, but your piano playing kind of sucks! You should probably practice more."

He stopped in his tracks when he saw Sato choking Natsumi, "W-What are you doing? Someone, help!" Then he rushed at Sato.

Meanwhile Ibuki, Hiyoko, and Mahiru were downstairs waiting for Mikan.

Hiyoko groaned, "Ugh, why do we have to wait for Tsumiki?!"

Ibuki twirled around in a circle, "Well we need her to get into the Nurses Office for Mioda's headache!"

Mikan arrived and said, "S-Sorry I'm late! I'm s-so sorry!"

Just then Mahiru took a picture of the three of them.

Hiyoko blinked, "What was that for?"

Mahiru said, "I just want to remember this moment."

Just then they heard a voice yelling, "Someone, help! Quick!"

Ibuki said, "Mioda's hearing heard that noise from upstairs! Let's go!"

The four girls ran upstairs to the music room, to see a sight they thought they would never have to witness: Sato choking Natsumi against a piano, and Hajime struggling to pry her off.

"Amami, what are you doing!?" She ran up and helped Hajime pry Sato off of Natsumi. Mikan went to work on Natsumi's injuries, touching gently around her throat.

Mikan then turned to the others. "She's alive, b-but she lost a lot of oxygen."

"Sato...why did you do that?" Mahiru was close to tears. She could barely keep her eyes on her friend's face.

Sato held her hair in her hands. She was breathing heavily. "The bitch was too dangerous to continue living! She was going to hurt you!"

"If you thought she would hurt someone, why didn't you call security?" Hajime asked.

Sato said, "Cause her family probably has them in their pocket."

Mahiru wiped her eyes and her knees became weak. "What happened to you, Sato?! You aren't the same person I was friends with in middle school!" She collapsed to the ground and Hajime caught her preventing her from falling flat.

Security took Sato away and the medics took Natsumi to the clinic as Mahiru cried into Hajime's chest over the loss of her friend. He hugged her close as the person she thought she knew better than anyone walked out of her life.


	4. Hajime's Class Bonds

After the incident, as expected, the whole school was on edge. Sato was expelled after her mistakes the day prior, to the surprise of no one. Natsumi was left with scars on her neck, truly traumatized. Fuyuhiko had stayed by her side the entire time.

It was strange, how an entire incident could change so much. Fuyuhiko's entire manner had changed to Hajime, even bowing in greeting one morning.

"Hinata! You saved my little sister's life. I will respect your honor." He was a bit nervous, having never really acted this way to anyone before besides Peko in private.

Hajime sputtered and laughed a little. "There's really no need! I was just there at the right time."

Fuyuhiko snapped. "I don't care what you think, dumbass! You saved her, goddamnit! I always repay my debts."

Hajime nodded and sighed. "Alright, I read you."

He walked out of the classroom and almost bumped into Mahiru. Sorry, Koizumi. I wasn't paying attention-"

"Well, you need to watch where you're going Hinata!" Mahiru blurted while trying not to look at him. Ever since she cried into his chest over the loss of her friend, she couldn't get the thought of his arms wrapped around her out of her mind.

"Oh, Koizumi! I'm glad I ran into you. I had a favor to ask." He grabs her hands and looks into her eyes, "I was wondering if you could take some pictures of the Gaming Con for Nanami! She can't because of her duties as a class rep, after all."

Staring into his eyes, she slightly blushes, "Um, sure! Anything for Nanami-chan." Trying to get her mind off of him. " I, uh, got to go eat lunch." She then rushed off, leaving Hajime in silence.

Mahiru sat down to lunch with Hiyoko, trying to get Hajime out of her mind.

Playing with her ponytails, Hiyoko asked. "Do you think Hinata-Kun likes dancing?"

"I-I don't know what he likes! W-Why would I know?" Mahiru stuttered.

Hiyoko grinned, "Oh you got it bad, Koizumi-Chan!"

Mahiru said, "What?! No, I'm not! I'm not like, thinking of when he hugged me!"

"We need to get you a cold shower." Hiyoko sighed. Then she turned to whisper to herself, "Probably for me too."

Meanwhile, Hajime and Chiaki were playing games by the fountain as usual. Although he could never beat Nanami, Hajime's skill had gone up.

During what was turning out to be a particularly hard match, Chiaki smiled, "You've been practicing."

"Well, I'm still no match for you," Hajime said. "But I do have to make you fight for your talent."

"Nonsense, Hajime. I'm here, aren't I? I've already fought for my talent."

"I guess." Hajime murmured.

After a moment of silence, Chiaki spoke again. "I heard Nevermind asked you to the dance."

"Yeah, well I..."

Chiaki said, "Did you know She offered to have a threesome with you and me."

Hajime almost screamed. "T-That was-" His eyes leaving the game screen long enough to allow Nanami to deliver the final blow.

"She thinks the three of us can dance with each other together." she continued.

"Oh," he puts the game down. "I thought you were, like, suggesting..."

"Suggesting what?" She tilted her head at him.

"Um, nothing!" Hajime blushed, "I didn't know you had a mischievous side Nanami. Let's continue the game, shall we?"

After lunch, Hajime was partnered with Nagito, to his disappointment. "Okay, Komaeda... so what are we going to do for our project?"

Nagito began to chuckle, "It doesn't matter. Trash like me can't do anything compared to the Ultimates. I can only be a stepping stone to their hope."

Hajime held his head in his hands and groaned. "Okay but..."

Nagito continued, "And if I'm trash, you are lower than trash-not having a talent and all."

Hajime's hair shot up. He could feel his anger building. "You can be self-hating all you want, but you have no right to say that!"

Nagito only responded with a small laugh. "A chihuahua can never become a Great Dane."

Hajime stood up, hand in the air. "Miss Yukizome!"

Her head shot up from the desk. "Yes, Hinata?"

"Is there any way I can change partners?!"

Meanwhile, Ibuki and Teruteru were working on their project together.

Ibuki said, "Mioda would rather be strumming out beats right now! Oh, the drums are calling my entire soul!"

Teruteru simply smiled, pencil behind his ear. "You can strum me if you want. It could pass the time."

"Hanamura, do you want Ibuki to blow a whistle?!" Ibuki raised her voice. You're being a major creepazoid right now...!"

"Aw, don't fret, Mioda..."Teruteru smirked. "How about I let my fingers creep up your skin?"

Ibuki stood up, "Mioda wants a new partner!"

Chisa then partnered up Hajime with Ibuki. Ibuki almost spun around in happiness, "Mioda is glad she got a new partner, even his clothes are flashing at all!"

Hajime sighed, "I don't know what's wrong with Hanamura, but I'm glad to not be partnered up with Komaeda anymore."

Ibuki grabbed Hajime's hands, "Mioda needs to see if our energies mesh together!"

Hajime nervously said, "Um, okay?" He looked over to Chiaki who was teamed up with Nekomaru Nidai, who was giving her a massage.

"If my predictions are correct, Nanami...you should feel totally rejuvenated!"

Chiaki, with a relaxed smile, noticed that Hajime was sharing eye contact, simply gave him a thumbs up "Oh, thanks, Nekomaru...I think I could do an all-night Gaming marathon."

Nekomaru said, "Sure! Just don't stress your body too hard. Remember to take breaks to shit every so often!" Chiaki bowed her head in thanks, though she appeared so small in the shadow of Nekomaru.

Ibuki cheered, "It looks like we are compatible, so let's make some music together, my new-found partner in crime!"

Hajime said, "Okay...what should we do?"

Ibuki rolled her eyes. "Oh, silly goose! I just told you!" She took his hands and dragged him out of the class. "To the music room, we go!"

Hajime stammered with panic as he was pulled away from the room, and the others entirely. B-But I thought we were working on a history project!"

The Hope's peak steering community was reviewing the attempted murder of Natsumi and expulsion of Sato and the Actions of Hajime Hinata.

One of the committee members leaned forward, his red hue coming into the light, "He's forming more bonds with the class."

A purple figure replied with worry in their voice, "This is not acceptable. We wanted someone without any connections"

A blue committee member whispered with toxin, "It doesn't matter. Once he has the surgery, he will forget all of those people."

The first member responded, "But won't the students of class 77b wonder what happened to him?"

Through the darkness, the head of the group stood forward. He was a dark grey. "Oh they are just a bunch of teenagers, Ultimately they won't interfere in our grand plans."


	5. Natsumi's Redimption

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and Mahiru Koizumi were working on their class project together. Mahiru was messing with her camera, trying to avoid conversation with the other. Nervously, she tapped her finger on the table.

"What do photographers take pictures of anyway? You're gonna use that for our project?" Fuyuhiko didn't look at her in the eye. He was staring out the window, fascinated by nothing.

"Ah, I'm not sure what to do, honestly." Mahiru scoffed. "You better not do anything weird, got it?"

"I didn't ask to be paired up with you, Koizumi, but you did save my sister's life." Fuyuhiko's voice didn't contain the fire it usually did. Mahiru had braced herself for far worse, but instead, there was barely anything at all.

"I...I don't know about that." Mahiru hummed. "A-Anyway, about the project…"

"You could always take pictures of the stuff the Kuzuryu Clan does."

Mahiru gasped and again, scoffed, "I would get in so much trouble for that! You're trying to get me whacked?!"

"Of fucking course not, dumbass. I didn't say criminal activities, did I?" Fuyuhiko's glare came back. Mahiru remembered what it felt like to be cornered. "You can take pictures of the charity work we do for the public."

Mahiru didn't let this stop her. "I'm not going anywhere near your gang!"

Before the conversation could travel farther south, Natsumi entered the classroom, bandages wrapped around her neck. Fuyuhiko immediately rushed to her side.

"W-What are you doing out of the hospital so soon?!" he asked, looking around her side for any scratches or bruises.

Natsumi tried her best to stifle the groan of pain coming from her lips, "I'm not a delicate flower. I'm a Kuzuryu after all." She noticed that Mahiru was also in the room and limped over to her. "Koizumi."

"Yes?" Mahiru asks, nerves coming back full circle.

"Thank you for saving my life and..." Natsumi began to bow. Her face was sincere, awkward and barren of any malice. "I owe you so much, Koizumi!"

"O-Oh, I…"

Natsumi became close to tears. "I'm sorry about middle school! I was stupid and just cruel, and-"

Mahiru smiled and replied, "Hey, it's fine" She held out her hand. "How about a fresh start from here on out?"

Natsumi began to smile with glistening eyes. "I suppose we could try."

The two shake hands with a laugh as Fuyuhiko watched on with a smile. His baby sister was finally growing up, even if the circumstances leading to it weren't so favorable.

Hajime had just left the music room after his session with Ibuki. She had him just randomly hit the drums and she rocked out on her guitar. Personally, he didn't think it sounded like anything good, but he wasn't the Ultimate Musician after all. Who was he to say anything?

Miss Yukizome wanted him to work together with Gundham Tanaka next, so Hajime made his way over to the Hope's Peak Petting Zoo, where he was working with the Animals.

Hajime spoke up, "Tanaka? I'm...here!"

A boy from what Hajime could guess was Gundham stepped out into the open. Man, if he didn't look unusual. Discolored eyes, black and white hair, a singular golden earing protruding from his left ear.

"State your business here Mortal," Gundham said.

Hajime confused responded, "I'm supposed to help you with your project. My name is Hajim-"

"The Quest of the Supreme Overlord of Ice is not for mere mortal's eyes. Step back before your soul is burned in the fiery pits of hell!"

Chiaki had warned him that Gundham could be a bit eccentric. However, he was a secret softy. He had pet hamsters, after all.

Hajime thought hard on a way to communicate with him. "Um...but the Overlord of Ice can not stand against fire, so I'm here to douse the flames that dare try to melt his progress."

Gundham said, "Ah well-spoken, young river spirit. Let us go forward in victory." He then let Hajime inside the area with the animals, albeit shyly.

Meanwhile, Chiaki and Hiyoko were sitting in the gaming room where they were supposed to be working on their project. Hiyoko was bored out of her mind and Chiaki was playing her handheld console, as usual.

Hiyoko looked over at Chiaki, "Nanami, can't you at least entertain me of something? There is nothing to do here except games. I mean, aren't we supposed to do the project or something?"

Chiaki mumbled, "I'm not sure I'll be good with entertaining you-"

"Even the games look boring…! Ugh, Chiaki! You're so useless!" Hiyoko squealed, ironically like a pig.

Chiaki looked up, unperturbed. "What about the Wii Fit or the X box Kinect? You could even try Dance Dance Revolution."

Hiyoko began to cartoonishly waddle in her seat, "Those are modern dances, stupid-face! What they lack is natural talent; traditional dancing!"

Chiaki thought for a moment and responded. "Then why don't we make one?"

Hiyoko paused, "Make what?"

"A Game that allows people to dance as you do, to teach them the beauty of the Traditional dance!" Chiaki's eyes brightened. She had played almost every single type of video game but never had she played anything like this. Excitement rose in her.

Hiyoko surprisenly smiled. "You know, sometimes your ideas aren't that bad...y'know, for a Dorito crust covered gamer geek!"

Chiaki replied, "Thank You... I think." She thought for another minute. "We might need to ask Soda's help with building the prototype. He's good at that sort of stuff…"

Hiyoko replied, "Let's go then!"

Chiaki was shocked, "You want to get started right away?"

Hiyoko made a cutesy face, hidden with malice. "I just wanna watch him crash and burn with Sonia! That's all."

Chiaki tried to ignore that comment for the rest of the way there.

Natsumi had been teamed with Peko for the next co-op project. Underneath her silent appearance, Peko was in a rage. She was angry at herself, at her circumstances. She had failed the Kuzuryu Clan, if only for a moment.

She had almost let Natsumi die.

Struggling to find the words, Peko blurted out something. "I will always be at your service. Please do not be afraid to as-"

Touching her Bandaids, Natsumi glared, "Pekoyama, I'm fine. You don't need to be so protective."

"But I failed. You would have been killed if it were not for Hinata."

"Your job is…" Natsumi paused, thinking about how to say it right. "You're supposed to guard my brother, not me!"

Peko sighed trying her best to remain vigilant. "But young Master would have been devastated if anything had happened to you. I had simply let you all down, and I apologize."

Natsumi was fuming now. "Peko, shut up. You're not-"

"A tool?" Peko asked, and Natsumi went silent. The girl's face was almost unreadable. Peko continued. "If I am not up to your liking, you may throw me ou-"

A sudden, sharp feeling appeared across her left cheek. After the shock, the pain set in. Natsumi was in front of her, struggling not to cry. Her hand was outstretched, meaning that she had just slapped her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Natsumi shouted a bit too loud. "I thought you had stopped with this 'tool' shit!?"

"I apologize, but that is what I am." Peko closed her eyes in courtesy.

"No, it's not! I thought after all this time, that you'd see that you're family!" I don't care what Mom or Dad might say, you mean something to us!" Natsumi's tears were leaving her eyes fast and hot. For once, she didn't care how ugly she looked. She just wanted Peko to understand.

"I see." Peko was surprised. She wasn't sure how to feel, especially when Natsumi's arms wrapped around her body into a tight hug. Peko absolutely froze up. The warmth was so familiar, that her own eyes began to glisten.

Natsumi continued to hold her close. Their project was forgotten for now. "I just need you to get it, okay? You're like a...a sister me."

Peko could feel a natural smile form. However, this new fact terrified her. "A sister?"

"Yeah, idiot. I've always wanted one...so…" Natsumi cleared her throat and backed away from Peko. She brushed off her shirt. "Also don't get me started on how Fuyuhiko is-"

Peko tilted her head. "He is what?"

Natsumi realized she said too much, "It's not my secret to tell."

Peko bowed her head, "As you wish."

Hajime and Gundham were wrapping up their project at the petting zoo. Gundham was a perplexing person. While his appearance was so loud you could practically hear it for miles, he barely spoke to Hajime in their time together. Perhaps he was overwhelmed.

Seeking to break the ice, Hajime said, "Nanami was right. You do have a way with animals."

Gundham replied, "The forces of darkness have granted me the ear of the animals."

Hajime rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, sure." Then, he paused. "But you can breed any animal, huh?"

"Yes." Gundham cracked a dark smile. "Combing dark forces to create the perfect beast of death."

"Wow, okay."

"Now, the act of breeding two homo sapiens is something I would rarely have to tread." Gundham took a deep breath and continued his work. "Disgusting, fleeting beings that are gone before they appear."

"O-Oh...okay?" Hajime scratched his head.

"But you have proven yourself worthy, Water spirit. I will pair you with the weak girl you talk of constantly." Gundham then flashed his cloak and began to saunter away. "Our Little Class Rep."

Hajime laughed in surprise. "C-Chiaki?! What?"

Gundham glanced over Hajime with narrowed eyes and walked away farther. Hajime, with horror, realized that Gundham wasn't the type to play practical jokes.

Um, you are joking right?!" With red cheeks, Hajime ran after him.

Sonia and Kazuichi were working on their project together. This was the day of Kazuichi's dreams. He was almost crying when Chisa had announced they were working together.

"So you can truly create a vehicle for me, Soda?" She asked excitedly.

"I sure can, Miss Sonia!" He blushed. "A carriage made for a lovely princess like you."

Disappointed, Sonia sighed, "Oh... I was hoping for a Motorcycle…"

Shocked, Kazuichi responded, "B-But, Miss Sonia! You're so delicate and beautiful! To ride in a motor-"

Sonia straightened up and let down her hand. "No one shall tell me what I can ride!"

Horrified, Kazuichi tried his best to be supportive. "You tell them, Miss Sonia! Do whatever you please!"

Sonia noticed that he simply agreed with whatever she said. She held in the urge to scream. "My apologies, Soda, but you do not have to agree with me all of the time! I like to debate, y'know!" She paused for a second. "I have yes men in my Kingdom, I don't want that with my friends."

"But when you're right, you're right," Kazuichi said.

"I think I'm going to barf. This is too stupid to watch even for me!" A voice from the doorway spoke up as Hiyoko walked into the room followed by Chiaki.

"Saionji-Chan, Nanami-Chan! What brings you to our neck of the school?!" Sonia said with a smile. She was utterly relieved to not be left alone with Kazuichi.

Chiaki bowed and replied, "We were hoping that Soda could help us with our Project; a game that showcases Saionji's dance moves."

He shot from the back, "I don't have time to work on your stupid dance project.!"

"Stupid dance project?!" Hiyoko screamed and started to move towards him with a murderous gaze."

"AAH!"

Chiaki grabbed the back of Hiyoko's kimono. She hung there, tussling about and grumbling. Chiaki ignored her and carried on. "Oh, I was hoping you could help."

"Turn your frown upside down, Chiaki!" Sonia proclaimed. "Soda and I will be glad to help you and Saionji! Won't we, Kazuichi?"

"What? But I thought we..." He looked at the three girls looking at him each with different reactions. With a sigh, he hung his head. "...I'll get started right away."

Sonia responded with a peppy step. "Huzzah! I can help with the costumes!"

Hiyoko ran after her. "Hey, you better not pick anything stupid!"


	6. It's Brightest Before the Eclipse

The time had come for Hope Peak's Annual Dance. Class 77b and their two guests were gathered in the gymnasium. Juzo Sakakura was the bodyguard of the dance, and as Hajime entered the room, they shared an uneasy glance at each other.

"So I see you're still watching out for that kid, Sakakura?" a man said as he walked up next to him. While he wore a suit, he appeared as if he had just woken up. A gambler hat sat on his head.

"So you see something in him, Kizakura?" Juzo asked.

Koichi Kizakura shook his head, "He has made friends with that class easier than I thought. It's almost like he has a talent for it."

"But is making friends really a talent?" Juzo scoffed

Koichi replied, "A few weeks ago I would have said no, but this kid has changed my mind. I haven't seen anyone make friends so easily...Not since their classmate Nanami brought the class together in the first place."

"Most of the classes don't even do stuff together. They're too worked up with themselves, mostly." Juzo said.

"I haven't seen people in a class united like this since you, Munakata and Yukizome." Koichi looked his way, seeing the way Juzo tried to ignore him.

Just then, like she was being summoned. Chisa Yukizome walked up on to the stage and grabbed a mic. "Welcome to Hope Peak's Annual Dance! Let loose and have fun tonight!"

Cheers ran around the room. Chisa coughed and leaned into the microphone once more.

"But not too much fun! You're all minors, after all! So if I catch any of you drinking alcohol my Friend back there." She pointed at Juzo. "Will make you will wish you had never been born!" Then with a smile, she walked off the stage.

Mahiru was taking photos of everybody at the dance. Hiyoko was standing next to her like always chowing down on gummy bears.

"So how is your dance project you, Soda, and Nanami are working on coming along," Mahiru asked.

Hiyoko twirled in place, sticking more gummies into her mouth. "For a lame gamer nerd, Nanami isn't terrible…"

Mahiru smiled and said, "Wow, I haven't seen you praise anyone before."

"What!?" Hiyoko proclaimed and shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Just then Chiaki and Hajime walked by the pair, and Mahiru snapped a pic of the two. Of course, they jumped in surprise.

"Um Nanami-Chan," Mahiru put down her camera. "Do you mind taking a pic of Hiyoko and me? I'm not going to be in a lot of these pictures and I wanted someone I trust to take one or two of me."

Chiaki smiled and said, "Yeah, sure. Hopefully, I can take a good pic..." She took the camera and snapped a photo of Mahiru and Hiyoko giving each other a friendly hug.

Hiyoko stuck her tongue out, "You should take a pic of Hinata and Mahiru too!"

Mahiru waved her hands in dismissal, "Um, I don't think that's necessary."

Chiaki nodded. "I don't mind. You two will look super cute and co-op...I think."

Reluctantly, Mahiru walked to Hajime and stood in front of him. Chiaki continued, "Hinata-Kun, you should wrap your arms around Koizumi."

"You sure, Nanami?" Hajime was nervous as well, seemingly uncomfortable. Mahiru rubbed her arm in distress.

"Of course. You two are great friends." Chiaki held up the camera, and Hajime sighed. He forced his arms around Mahiru's sides, trying to make it appear organic. Mahiru's face, however, was a steaming red.

After she returned the camera to Mahiru, Hiyoko proclaimed, "My turn!", and she jumped on Hajime's back, causing him to almost fall off balance. Mahiru was thrown onto the floor, running for her camera.

Hajime could feel Hiyoko's breasts pressed up against his back, and this time his face turned a slight shade of red as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Hajime felt her warm cheek against his, and he gulped. He forced a smile as Mahiru snapped the picture.

Akane Owari and Nekomaru Nidai were standing in the corner together. She had, of course, had gone straight for the buffet table. They had bought just fought each other outside before coming in, so they were bleeding a bit. Poor Mikan had to deal with the situation, as she usually did.

As she bandaged Akane's arm, Mikan timidly began to speak."You t-two should be...more careful next time! The chances of a severe injury-"

"Impossible!" Nekomaru proclaimed. "It would be against my honor as a Team Manager to severely hurt my player."

Akane gave Mikan a friendly smile, "Each time I fight him, I can feel my chances of winning buildin' up!"

Mikan sputtered, "B-But...Owari-San…"

Nekomaru crossed his arms, "It's my job to push my players to be their best. As they up their game, I must up mine."

Noticing the disaster, Mahiru snapped a picture of the three of them as they chatted.

Teruteru Hanamura placed another platter of food down on the table and suddenly Akane almost vacuumed it up again.

Teruteru almost screamed, "My, god! Ever heard of chewing?!"

Ibuki Mioda cried in agony, "Leave some for the rest of us! Mioda is hungry too."

Akane just brushed it off, "When it comes to eating, it's a race to the plate!"

Nagito Komaeda began to chuckle to himself. "Look at all this Talent gathered together to Dance for the Hope of the World. I just hope trash like me doesn't taint this Get-Together."

"I don't think you are trash, Komaeda. Y-You are very nice to me!" Mikan replied.

"But you are my superior, Tsumiki, of course, I am nice, I just hope I can be a stepping stone to your greater Hope."

The rest of the class moaned at that.

Ibuki began to drum on her plate, "It's time to make some music! Where is Mioda's bandmate!?" She spots Hajime and grabs his wrist. "Come on, Hajime! It's time to make some music together!"

"Again?!" cried Hajime.

She dragged him up on stage and the two of them jammed out on their instruments. Well, Ibuki jammed out. Hajime just tapped on the drums nervously. Mahiru snapped a picture of the two playing instruments together as Chiaki smiled.

Mikan timidly stepped up to Chiaki, "You seem happy, Nanami-Chan! I-If you're happy, then...I am!"

Chiaki glanced back at Mikan for a moment. Her eyes were glued onto the stage. "My plan is working, even if it took some work..."

Mikan asked, "What plan?"

Chiaki responded with a tiny smirk. "Hajime is becoming a Multiplayer."

Meanwhile, Ryota Mitarai wasn't at the Dance, since he was in his dorm room with someone who looked like a skinnier version of himself.

The skinny Ryota murmured, "Why aren't you at your class's dance? I thought you would…"

The fatter Ryota said, "Technically it's not even my class it's yours. I'm just an imposter, after all."

"But you are the one who goes there every day and formed bonds with everyone!"

The Imposter answered him, "You are welcome to reclaim your spot in the class."

Ryota looked away, "They wouldn't like the real me."

"If I've made friends with them, I think you could too."

Ryota went back to making his anime. "I don't think I could ever make an impact on our class. Nothing I do could ever affect it."

Peko Pekoyama and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu were talking with Natsumi Kuzuryu when the slow dance music started.

Just then, Natsumi brought out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed both wrists of Peko to her brother's.

"What the hell is this?" he yelled. "Unlock these damn things!"

Natsumi grinned, "I will...after you two dance together."

Fuyuhiko sighed and tried to avoid eye contact with Peko, "Um, well I guess we should get this over with."

Peko was blushing a bit trying to avoid eye contact as well, "Whatever is best with you."

They started to dance as Natsumi smiled. "Score one more for the Ultimate Little Sister!"

Gundham Tanaka and Kazuichi Soda were at a table with some of the Dark Devas of Destruction.

"Oh...Miss Sonia didn't ask me to dance yet," Kazuichi said sadly.

"The Night is still young, the forces of darkness may yet grant you your wish." Gundham proclaimed. "Hark, even the Dark Devas are enjoying the night."

Kazuichi replied, "Well I'm glad they are at least." He thought for a second and then remembered. "Oh yeah! I finished that hamster tubes you were asking about!"

"What are these Hamsters of which you speak of? These are the Dark devas..." Gundham frowned.

"Oh, brother." Kazuichi rolled his eyes.

Chiaki and Sonia Nevermind walked up to Hajime. Sonia had a skip in her step as she did so.

Sonia smiled, "Hajime, I believe it's time for our threesome dance!"

Hajime blushed heavily, "Can you two stop calling it that?!" And I thought we were going to dance to a fast song together! I don't know if three can dance to a slow song."

Sonia being disappointed, said, "Oh, I did not know that. Forgive my transgressions!"

Chiaki began to think aloud, "I don't know. It could be possible... I think." Chiaki wrapped one of Hajime's arms around Sonia and one around her. "Sonia, reach around Hinata-Kun and grab my hand."

Sonia did and both her and Chiaki put their remaining hands-on his shoulder. "Chiaki, you are a genius!" Sonia proclaimed.

Hajime managed a smile, "So we dancing or what?" Then the three of them began to dance slowly to the music.

Chisa smiled at all her students, she was enjoying this and almost forgot her mission when her phone rang. After glancing at the name, she nearly screamed when she answered. "Kyosuke!"

Kyosuke Munakata was as dry as ever, "Hope all is well on your side, Yukizome."

Chisa glowered, "It could go better if you call me Chisa!"

Kyosuke ignored her, "Do you have anything to report?"

"Sakakura got me an ID to get into the Steering Committee area. I should have some answers about what they are planning soon." Chisa went on.

The room was dark and almost without light. If it weren't for the monitors that lit the area, every person in the room would be in a silent blackness. The Steering Committee Chairman watched Class 77b have their dance on the security cameras next to her oldest daughter.

The woman could only tap her fingers impatiently on the table. "Not only is that class interfering with The Kamakura Project, but they got my daughter expelled as well."

The daughter in question turned to the sound of her mother's voice. "All I was doing was trying to rid the world of that Kuzuryu bitch, but not only did they stop me, but they turned Mahiru against me as well!"

The Chairman replied with a toxic sweetness in her voice, "Don't worry, Sato. Mommy will make sure they all get what's coming to them." She stood up. "Stay with your sister for a bit. I got to finish a bit of paperwork."

The Chairman walked out of the room, leaving Sato and one of her younger sisters watching the monitors of the school dance. It was quiet for a small moment. Sato almost gripped her chair in uncomfortableness.

The other sister broke the silence. She had a high pitched, almost squeaking voice. It was the kind that made someone wince. "All those kids look so hopeful. It makes me sick to my stomach!"

Sato smirked, "Don't worry. Soon they will feel the despair that I feel. I heard that mom used her power to get you into Class 78. Once you are there, I'm sure you can make class 77b feel despair."

The sister laughed with her own kind of joy, "Don't worry. I got it all planned out. So much so that I'm bored already!"

Sato replied, "Oh don't worry, I'm sure some unpredictable stuff will come up."

The sister smiled, "Unfortunately, Mom also got our flat-chested, smelly sister in class with me! At least I can look forward to seeing my beloved Matsuda in class 77a."

Sato hummed, "Your personality shifting never ceases to amaze me, Junko."

Now turning to the light, Junko smiled and said, "You haven't seen the least of what I can do, sis."


	7. Bravery and Hot Spring Mishap

It was the next day after the dance. Class 77-B was so ecstatic, talking about the fun they all had the night before. Only Chiaki, Hiyoko, and Kazuichi were all about business; talking about the Traditional Dancing Game.

Hiyoko had begun to whine. "Ugh, why isn't my game finished yet?"

"Look, I'm not that gifted with this kinda thing…" Kazuichi began to mumble in fear of being yelled at. "I'm good with bikes, not computers!"

Hiyoko snapped. "Then why did you agree to help us, stupid?!"

"I-I didn't! You two dragged me in, away from Miss Sonia!"

Hiyoko said, "Really I thought she dragged you to us."

Chiaki began to intervene, "I've heard that the new class is coming in a few months…"

"New class?"

Chiaki nodded. "Mhm, yeah. There's a programmer there; Chihiro Fujisaki. She's pretty well known." Seemingly out of nowhere, Chiaki pulled out a picture of the girl in question. Both Kazuichi and Hiyoko peered forward to see.

Kazuichi was clearly hot and bothered. "Well, she's no Miss Sonia, but…"

Hiyoko scoffed, "She doesn't look that cute."

"Remember that we aren't using her for her looks, but her skills." Chiaki rolled her eyes. "Class 78 will be here for an orientation today after the practical exams. We can ask her for her help there."

Hiyoko smirked, "Maybe just Nanami-chan and I should approach her. We don't want to scare her away."

"You don't have to be mean about it!" Kazucihi yelled, tears coming to his eyes.

Hajime and Natsumi were working together when Miss Yukizome approached them.

Yukizome twirled in place, before leaning down beside their level. "As you two may know, all of the Ultimates have to go through a practical exam to prove they still have the talents!"

Hajime paused. "Practical exam?"

Chisa nodded. "Uh-huh. This is gonna be a HUGE chance to prove your talents! If not, then you're just going to have to go back!"

Hajime felt his throat become dry. "Go...back?'

Natsumi seemed to be fine. "I don't need to worry, Ms. Yukizome! I'm the Ultimate Little Sister, and soon I will be credited for it."

Hajime sighed. "At least you know what your talent is."

"What about what Nanami said?" Chisa tilted her head.

"Nanami thinks I could be the Ultimate Friend," Hajime said. "But how can you even test that?"

The room was covered in balloons and confetti. Even though so much elation was filling the atmosphere, there were only three people there. To be specific, three girls.

To be even more clear, Junko Enoshima was celebrating her birthday with her two sisters, Sato and Mukuro.

"Hey, smelly!" Junko's voice cut through the party music. She looked right at Mukuro. "Why don't you give me your present first, cause I know it will be a disappointment."

With timidness, Mukuro gave Junko her present which she opened, looked at and then threw it in the corner. "Just as I thought, a disappointment."

Mukuro bowed her head with a small smile. "I know. It is disappointing."

Next Sato gave Junko her present. Junko opened it up and saw a dead kitten inside.

Junko's hand flew to her mouth. "So that's where Mochi went! S-Sato…" Tears fell from her eyes, which had turned into spirals. "You are the best sister ever! The misery is just too good!"

After Junko had hugged her sister, Sato said, "So you two are going to meet your fellow classmates today and scout out your plan to spread despair?"

Junko proclaimed, "No, I will scout out my plan! Ikusaba will just stand there and help me when I call for her. That's what she's good for."

Mukuro merely grinned. "I'm just glad I can be useful."

Natsumi and Hajime were in the gymnasium waiting for their turn to show their talents. The nerves had gotten worse, and Hajime felt as if he was about to lose his mind. With this heart racing, he ducked his head away from Natsumi. Right about now, the Ultimate Confectionist, Ruruka Ando, was presenting the delicacies she had baked.

"I don't know about you but my exam will be easy for me." Natsumi smiled. "I've got the best idea!"

"I don't know how we are supposed to show our talents for something like this…" Hajime mumbled.

"Well, what the hell is wrong with you?" Natsumi leaned down. "C'mon, Hajime. Don't be a chickenshit!"

"Ugh…" Hajime continued to rub his eyes.

Natsumi realized that Hajime wasn't going to get better without a little encouragement. Timidly, Natsumi set her hand against his own. "H-Hey. Y'know, I think you've got a chance."

Hajime, shocked by the sudden intrusion, stayed silent.

Natsumi continued. "You have no right to be so afraid! I mean, you've saved my ass before.Y-You are honestly...pretty cool, okay?"

Hajime couldn't help but raise his head. "N-Natsumi!"

"We-Well, hey?!" Natsumi began to turn red. "You're still stupid, but honestly I think you can do it."

"I appreciate that." In one motion, Hajime's hand curled around her own. "Same with you. Never change."

Natsumi blushed even harder, her eyes darting away. "Stop that, dumbass!"

Before Hajime could laugh in response, a commotion was heard. Gasps erupted around the gym, as Ruruka fell to the ground. There was a shout, that seemingly traveled across to everyone's ears.

"T-There's a bomb!"

Before the panic had set in, there was a blinding light and a horrifically loud sound. The heat had erupted across his body.

Without time to react, Hajime threw himself over Natsumi, vision going black.

From the outside of the gymnasium, Nagito Komaeda looked at the rubble that had been the building. A soft smile appeared on his face. "Wow...Even when I mess up, luck seems to work out in my favor."

"Komaeda…?"

Nagito turned to a sudden voice. It was Chisa Yukizome, approaching him from behind. "Komaeda, are you alright? Wha-What are you even doing here?"

Komaeda shook his head. "I'm fantastic, Ms. Yukizome."

Chisa swallowed, her vision going cloudy. "Don't...tell me...that it was you?"

"Ah, Ms. Yukizome," Nagito said with pride. "Luck did this. I was simply its garbage can."

"Stupid! How could you-" Chisa slapped Nagito across the face. The sting stayed on his cheek, burning for a few seconds. "You're lucky no one was killed!"

"Ms. Yukizome-"

Despite everything, she warmly put his face in her hands. "You are still my beloved student, and it's my job to look after you all...Even when you do stuff like this." She glanced over at the destruction and sighed.

It was warm...maybe dark?

Hajime opened his eyes. It was not dark, after all. Instead, he was in the hospital wing of Hope's Peak. Morning light filled the room. Despite his fears, he did not feel pain. All he felt was peace.

"H-Hajime!" a voice called to his left. It was Natsumi, sitting beside his bed.

"What happened?" Hajime wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

Natsumi began to mumble away from his face. It was hard to hear her. "You saved my life again. I think you have a fetish for doing this, honestly."

Hajime scoffed, "A fetish? So I'm so obsessed with saving you from death-" Before he attempted to move up to become more comfortable, Hajime was stopped by a sudden pain in his side. A bruise from the fall...It had to have been that, did it?

"Y'know...I thought that I should tell you what the judges said…" Natsumi trailed off and rubbed her arm.

"Huh? What happened?"

"They saw what you did to save me, amongst the chaos and all…and they decided to give you an Ultimate title after all." Natsumi managed a smile. "Crazy, right?"

Hajime felt his mouth open. He was speechless. "Don't tell me Nanami was right?"

"The Ultimate Friend...Congrats, Hajime."

Before Hajime could smile, he stopped himself. "But what about you? Didn't you want to be an Ultimate as well?"

Natsumi seemingly bristled. "What do you mean 'wanted to be?' I always was and always will be!"

Hajime leaned away. "Alright, alright! But did you get the title?!"

Natsumi beamed with pride. "Oh, of course, I did. That drunk scout noticed how I acted with Peko, as well as my brother. Seems the school finally recognized my talent as the Ultimate Little Sister!"

"Hey, that's great-" Hajime had to pause. "Wait...I understand about your brother, but what about Pekoyama? understand about your brother but why would your relationship with Pekoyama matter?"

Natsumi quickly interjected with a nervous laugh, "That doesn't matter, dumbass! What does matter is that we're in school! I mean, we're actually in!"

Hajime felt himself relax. "I can't wait to tell Nanami-Chan about the good news!"

It had been a week since the chaos. Eventually, though, the orientation of class 78 had begun. Chihiro Fujisaki was about to leave the Campus when Chiaki and Hiyoko approached him.

"Excuse me...Fujisaki, correct?" Chiaki asked.

"Oh, that's right..." Chihiro timidly stepped forward. "Um, may I help you?"

Noticing the awkwardness Chiaki presented the kindest smile she could offer. "I'm Chiaki Nanami, and this is Hiyoko Saionji." Hiyoko waved halfheartedly behind her.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you…!" Chihiro smiled before he paused. "Are you from the other class…?"

Chiaki nodded. "We are from Class 77b, and we were hoping you could help us with a p-"

Hiyoko cut in, landing over Chiaki's shoulder. "Our dancing game!"

Chihiro jumped back. "A-Ah? A dancing game? Perhaps you need help with the programming?"

"That's right, Funsize!" Hiyoko called.

"Well, we want to create an educational video game that honors the art of traditional dancing," Chiaki said. "That's right...It would mean a lot to me, to us."

"Well...it would be an honor for me to program your game, Senpai." Chihiro bowed with utmost politeness.

Hiyoko slyly replied, "You know how to respect your superiors! I like that." Chihiro merely nodded in response, not saying a word.

Chihiro tilted his head with a smile. "That sounds simple enough. I will be glad to help."

Hiyoko clapped her hands together, "Nice! Nanami-Chan thinks we should relax together before we start, and I'm a little stressed...So let's go!" She grabbed Chihiro's wrist and started to pull him along.

"H-Huh?! Where are we going?" Chihiro asked.

"It's like Saionji said." Chiaki gave him an encouraging smile. "We are going to relax."

"So...the Reserve Course? You're being transferred there?" the voice of Kyosuke Munakata rang over the phone. Chisa stood outside, hair flowing in the mild wind.

"Just for a few months, and hey! It might work in our favor. I can see where the money is going there first hand." Chisa cheered.

"Always the positive one." Kyosuke replied, "Just be careful. The more you and Sakakura uncover, the more I am distrusting our Alma Mater."

"I'll be fine, silly! But if you say 'Good Luck Chisa,' it might really help me out y' know!"

After a long pause, Kyosuke managed a small. "Just be safe."

Chisa sighed, "You are such a tease sometimes."

Chiaki and Hiyoko brought Chihiro to a steaming room and he started to look around. "W...Woah! This place is amazing. Where are we?"

"Officially, this is Hope's Peak Girls Hot Springs," Chiaki said.

"Hot springs? Girls' changing room?" Chihiro slowly said. He gulped, realizing where he was. A stab of pain had seemingly come out of nowhere. It was too bad that he was too late; seeing the two girls already in the nude. He gasped and covered his eyes. "Ah, I'm sorry!"

"What's wrong?" Chiaki asked. "We are all girls here."

Chihiro shook his head, keeping up his feminine demeanor. "I'm...just...not used to seeing other girls...naked…" He couldn't tell them, not yet. They were mere strangers. What would they even say?

"Oh...I see." Chiaki quickly grabbed a towel and threw one to Hiyoko as well to cover back up. "It's okay, Chihiro. I understand."

Chihiro slowly peeked and saw that the two of them had indeed, towels on. He sighed in relief, looking away. "I-I'm sorry, I just…"

Hiyoko stuck out her tongue, "You're just ashamed because your body is probably all deformed and gross!"

Chihiro's hand flew to his mouth. His cheeks blushed, and tears came to his eyes. "I...I...I'm sorry…"

Chiaki made a little "hmph" noise. "Hiyoko, why would you say that?"

"Look, Chiaki! I just-" Hiyoko hung her head. "Alright, fine. Your body is probably really sexy or whatever."

Chihiro gasped even louder. "S-Sexy?! O-Oh, my..."

"Hiyoko!"

"Chiaki!?" Hiyoko grunted. "What am I supposed to even say!? I'm sorry, okay?!"

Chihiro managed to suck in the tears. 'It's okay, really…But, thank you." He then turned to the exit. "You two have fun. I'll go ahead and start on the program, okay?"

Hiyoko dropped her towel once he left and said, "Well...I guess we can still enjoy a soak with just the two of us!"

Chiaki hung her towel back up. "You're right, Saionji-Chan. It'll be nice...I think."

Just then, Hajime's voice came from outside. He seemed to be running, and fast. "Nanami, Nanami!"

Chiaki paused and called for him. "Hinata?"

Hajime burst into the room, eyes shut in happiness. It was such a shock that Chiaki didn't bother putting on her towel. "Y-You were right! The school recognized me as the Ultimate Friend! I can join your class next year!"

"Hinata-kun…" Chiaki instantly fell into a hug, pulling him closer to her. The small smile that started grew bigger on her face. "You've leveled up…"

Hiyoko also joined in on the hug and screamed, "I knew you could do it, Loser Face!"

Hajime nestled into the hug, feeling comfortable for the first time in a while. There was something else, however...It felt squishy...somewhat soft. There were a couple of them on his sides. It must have been their...Well, their breasts. It was when they were separated, that Hajime noticed that they were naked.

"I-I...didn't m-mean to, uh…" Hajime couldn't look away. There was shame leaking off every por of his face. The heat was overwhelmingly hot.

Hiyoko continued to smile. "What's wrong? You look like..." Just then, she realized her and Chiaki's situation.

In a flash, they both covered their private parts with their arms and hands. Although Chiaki stayed quiet, Hiyoko managed the loudest scream she had ever created...

"YOU FILTHY, UGLY PERVERT! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!" Hiyoko started to fake tears as she got away to the other side of the room. She was embarrassed to all hell, blushing from every part of her body. A guy she liked? And she was naked?! Just the worst!

Chiaki softly moved Hajime along, now covered in a towel. "Hinata-kun?"

"P-Pervert!? I…" Hajime swallowed as hard as he could and got out of the springs as fast as he could.

Type, type, type. Then...scratch, scratch, scratch of the tablet pen.

It was darkness, and it was he was used to. There was also the familiar typing and clicking of a computer. The screen was almost too bright, but the boy in front of it was too enamored with whatever he was creating.

"I can't believe you want to see this…" Ryota mumbled with a timid grin. He tried to peer back behind him, but he could not see her. "No one has been interested in my work like this before."

Stepping from the back of the darkness, Junko let out a sweet smile. "Oh, I'm very interested. In fact, I've heard that it's to die for!"


	8. Saionji Mischievious Nature & Kind Heart

Hajime Hinata hadn't talked to Chiaki Nanami in two days. He hadn't even looked in her direction. Every time he got near her, he would nearly have a panic attack turned red and went the other way. The same was true for Hiyoko Saionji. Every time he looked in her direction, he could swear he saw her giving him the death glare.

Hiyoko was eating lunch with Chiaki when she noticed Hajime entered the cafeteria. Their eyes glanced at each other and both turned red. She glared at him and scared him off.

Hiyoko put her head on her hands. "We need to get back at Hinata for what happened, Nanami!"

Chiaki hummed. "It was an accident. I'm sure he didn't mean to see what he did."

"Well, he deserves to feel as embarrassed as we were! Don't be stupid!"

"He looked pretty...ashamed," Chiaki said.

Hiyoko almost blew up. "He wasn't naked, stupid! What I was thinking was that we could spy on him! It'll be so fun!"

"Spying...on Hinata-Kun?" Chiaki inhaled deeply, trying to keep it together. "I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Well, screw you! I won't even invite you, anyway!"

"You...just did."

"Shut up! You're ugly anyway! I would never invite you, ha!" With that, Hiyoko took off running out of the dining hall. Chiaki stared forward for a moment, before going back to her game.

Rantaro Amami arrived at his mom's house. She didn't seem to be home, but three other people did. Before he had fully entered the living room, a knife flew into the wall, pinning his shirt to it.

Rantaro sighed with a small smile. "Better luck next time, Junko."

"Ah, I failed again!" Junko said. "No wonder that scout gave you the title of Ultimate Survivor."

"Anyone that faces you has got to have some sort of survival skill."

Sato looked up from her laptop, "Okay, I think I finished a prototype of the brainwashing video you wanted. It's not as good as what that animator can do, but it should be enough. Now we just need a video to put our subliminal message inside."

"Can't we just use any stupid video?" Junko asked.

Sato shook her head, "It should be at least a depressing video, and the more sad someone gets, the more effective it is."

"Oh..." Junko placed her hands to lips. "I bet people watching their loved ones dying has gotta bring them more despair than some random schmuck being offed!"

"It will be fairly easy to get the Reserve Course being under our fingers." Sato continued. "My time undercover there didn't see anybody that could resist you."

"Yay!" Junko cheered joyfully, like a child. She turned to Rantaro. "Any people in your class catch your eye?"

"There's a cosplayer...But there's something about her…" Rantaro trailed off. "However, there's another one that might cause trouble."

Junko frowned and said, "Don't tell me. Is it a smelly detective?"

"You guessed it right!"

"Two of them, huh? I hope he's not as nosy as Kirigiri!" Junko got up to leave, snatching her purse. Inside must have been a knife or maybe poison. "Man, if they destroy our plans, I'd be sooo sad…" Junko then flashed a satisfied grin, her cheeks turning pink.

The sight of her twin ponytails left the room, followed by Sato. Mukuro stood to leave, but her hand was grabbed by Rantaro too quickly. She whipped around to see him, glaring.

"What is it?"

"Be...careful, Mukuro."

"Why even ask? You know how I am." her answer was short and clipped, much less warm than anything she had given Junko.

Rantaro could have said many things. He knew out of all of their siblings, Junko loved Mukuro the most out of anyone, but would never show it. But that also meant her death would bring Junko a lot of despair. He knew Junko would be sad if Mukuro died and that might be the reason she would kill her.

Instead, he just shook his head with a smile. "Because you're my sister."

Without blinking, Mukuro nodded once, "I care about you too, but you don't have to worry." She left the room and left Rantaro to stare ahead.

Hiyoko was chatting with Mahiru. "Koizumi-chan! Wanna help me embarrass Hinata?!"

"I would usually say no, but…" Mahiru smiled innocently, "It could be fun to maybe put some fake vomit on his-"

"Let's go and see Hinata while he's all gross and naked!"

"W-What?!" Mahiru stuttered miserably. "Saionji, what's gotten into you?"

Hiyoko tilted her head with a sweet smile. "It'll be so much fun, Koizumi-chan! Please?"

"Why-Why would I want to see his muscles-I mean, him naked? That's just…" Sweating profusely, she stood up and ran away. "I need to take another cold shower now!"

Just then, Mikan came by in her usual manner. The way she walked was quick and fearful, like a rabbit. "Saijoni...y-you dropped this! I found it on the f-floor…!" She went to hand them a folder, then tripped and fell, exposing herself for a brief second. Horrified, Mikan sat up and brushed off her dress, screaming in embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm so disgusting, I-"

"Shut up, Pukie Pig! Did you do this on purpose?!" Hiyoko snapped.

Mikan desperately tried to stifle her tears. "I'm sorry! I know I'm the worst, and a pig..."

"Saionji!" Mahiru came back into the room and grabbed her arms. "Why don't you try being kinder to Tsumiki? It won't hurt!"

"B-But, Koizumi! She's so gross and pervy!" Hiyoko attempted to fake a sob, but Mahiru just rolled her eyes.

"Saionji…"

Hiyoko took a deep breath in frustration. "Fine! I'll do it for you!" Hiyoko ran to Mikan and grabbed one of her wrists. "Ugh! Why are you so sweaty?!"

"I-I'm so-"

"I don't want to hear your apologies, idiot!" Hiyoko and Mikan rounded a corner, and once they did, Hiyoko turned around and faced the other girl. "Instead, we're gonna prank Hinata! It'll be so fun if you don't mess it up completely!"

"P-Prank...Hinata?"

"Yeah! For once, you won't be the only one exposing themselves today!"

"H-Huh?" Mikan began to cover her mouth with her hands. "W-What does t-that mean, Saijoni?!" She wasn't answered, as Hiyoko dragged her away.

After lunch, Chiaki was working with Natsumi on their joint project.

"Hey, Nanami! Have you ever beat the Grand Theft Auto series?" Natsumi asked.

Chiaki said, "Yeah. It was easy enough, but I'm not sure about all the killing…" Chiaki tapped her lip in distant thoughts. "I remember trying a pacifist route; trying to kill the least amount of people…"

Natsumi laughed, "Pacifist mode?! In GTA?! Geez, that sounds like a challenge."

"Oh, but it's fun." Chiaki's eyes lit up. "Want to come to my dorm room later? I could let you try it."

"Yeah, totally! But don't we need to work on that stupid project?" I don't thi-"

"I think I might have a game about sisters too." Chiaki pondered.

Natsumi sighed and stood up, "Well, I guess we have no choice..."

"If we want to sneak into the guys' hot spring area, we should have a disguise to look like normal, pathic, perverted boys!" Hiyoko was maniacal, absolutely stuck on this plan of hers. Mikan, however, was about to combust with the stress.

"W-What will...happen if we get caught?"

Hiyoko smirked, "I guess we will have to sacrifice your body for their sexual pleasures!"

"W-What?!" Mikan squeaked, "But I don't think my body is good enough for that..."

"I'm sure some sicko has fatsos like you as a fetish!" Hiyoko rolled her eyes, "The point is you will save me from the perverts. It's not that important, so just calm your tits."

Mikan was wavering in place. Her arms were shaking. "B-B-But what if I'm not good enough for them...a-and they want you too?"

Hiyoko scoffed, "Well, of course, sickos want me! But it's your job to keep them away from a national treasure like myself! You don't want to disgrace the nation, do you?"

"You're right! I'm so sorry, Saijoni! Please forgive me…!" Mikan cried.

"Perhaps in time!"

Kazuichi Soda was working with Chihiro Fujisaki on Chiaki and Hiyoko's traditional dancing game project. Kazuichi was working on the projector, while Chihiro was typing away on his computer.

Chihiro spoke up, "Okay...if this works, Saijoni should stand there and do her moves and the program should analyze them. Once they're on the computer, we should see them on screen!"

Kazuichi couldn't help but be proud, "That is pretty impressive! I mean, not as impressive as Miss Sonia, but still good."

Chihiro smiled, "Thank you, but I wish I could have the strengths you have. As a mechanic, you seem very manly…I bet you could fix anything!"

Kazuichi puffed out his chest in pride, "Well, I am pretty manly and..." He paused for a second. "Why do you want to be manly? You're such a cute girl! Well, not 'Sonia Cute,' but pretty cute!"

Chihiro started to cry, "Oh...so I guess it's impossible…"

Kazuichi almost panicked. "H-Hey, calm down, will you?! I mean, if you want to be manly then...go for it...I guess?

Chihiro sighed with relief and wiped some of the tears away. "Thank you! You know, you are the second person to be so interested in my skills today."

Kazuich asked, "The second?"

"Mhm, my classmate Enoshima was very interested in my Alter Ego program!" Chihiro began to fish his laptop out of his bag. "She wanted to know if I could make one of her, and I told her I'd be glad to help her."

Hiyoko and Mikan had their disguises in their bags and had started to head towards the boys' hot spring for her master plan. They were currently outside of the school, taking a shortcut. That was what Hiyoko had said, anyways.

Just then, some girls from Mikan's old school came wandering by. Hope's Peak and their academy must have been close. It was almost out of Mikan's worst nightmares. "Well, if it isn't Slutty McWhore! You should have killed yourself by now!"

Hiyoko watched as these girls insulted Mikan, getting angrier by the second. That was strange. Why was she getting angry? It must have been a weird day for Hiyoko, nothing more. Or was it?

Mikan couldn't stop the tears that fell down her cheeks. She was in hysteria, absolutely crumbling in her spot. "Ah, I'm so sorry...I'm sorry I'm not dead! Please forgive me!"

One of the girls said, "Maybe if you get on your knees and lick my foot, I might forgive you."

Mikan prepared to get on her knees when Hiyoko grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back up. "Don't do that, stupid! You all should better stop picking on her!"

One of the girls said, "What are you going to do about it, small fry?"

Hiyoko smiled and tilted her head at the girls. Her dad had taught her some fighting skills a long time ago. These skills were hidden inside some of the moves she would perform, just in case... In a flash, she used one of her fans to smack one of the girls across the face, leaving a red mark on her cheek.

"Agh! You hit me!" the girl screamed.

One of the other girls grabbed the hurt one by the arm, and they ran away. "Those two aren't worth our time!"

Mikan looked at Hiyoko with amazement. "Thank you! But...why did you do that?"

Hiyoko was too caught up in herself to even hear Mikan. "What?"

"I thought you...hated me...I don't…" Mikan hesitated, clearly shocked. "Why would you do that for me?"

Hiyoko sighed and muttered. "Well...don't get me wrong. You're a smelly pig, and useless at most times...but…" Hiyoko took in a large breath and avoided eye contact. "But you're my classmate! Even if you're a loser, those girls were even worse, so…"

"Saijoni…!"

"I'm the only one who can say those things anyway, I-"

Mikan couldn't help herself and gave Hiyoko a warm hug. Tears still fell into Hiyoko's hair. However, these were happy tears. "Ah, Saijoni! Y-You're so kind!"

"K-Kind!?" Hiyoko sputtered, "You're welcome and all, but back off before your smell infests my kimono!"

Hajime was resting in the hot spring alone. It was quiet, but it was nice. It was when he heard a noise and then saw a small ball into the water. It must have been a dye bomb, based on the color that spilled across the water. Hajime shrieked and fell out of the bath, scrambling to avoid the stains.

As he turned to the door, he saw Mikan and Hiyoko staring at his naked form. Horrified, Hajime quickly used his hands to cover his crotch. Mikan covered her own eyes and blushed. Hiyoko just started to laugh and laugh.

"Agh! What the hell?!"

Hiyoko giggled with pride, "Ha! Now you're embarrassed like I was! Stupid Hina-"

Just then, Mikan tripped falling down, grappling for Hiyoko's sash for support. Of course, it was not able to support the weight of an average teenage girl, and the kimono fell to the floor. Hiyoko stood in total embarrassment, shaking next to Mikan. She was naked also because of course, she was.

Hajime averted his eyes and squeezed them shut. Hiyoko just began to glow red in the cheeks. "Why does this always happen to me?!" She picked up her kimono and held in front of her body to cover herself, and ran out of the room. A guy she liked had seen her nude twice now.

Mikan stood up naked, even forgetting to bring her uniform with her as she ran out after the other. "P-Please forgive me, Hinata-Kun!"

Hajime shook his head and suppressed a scream. He had now seen three of his female classmates in the nude. What a world, he supposed.

"Saionji is never going to let me live this down now, is she?" Hajime muttered as he sauntered over to change his clothes as quickly as possible. It would be absolutely traumatizing if anyone else would butt in.


	9. Hinanami Reunion

Chiaki Nanami and Natsumi Kuzuryu arrived at Chiaki's the gamer's dorm room. When they entered, Natsumi glanced around the room in shock. There must have been hundreds of game consoles on the display case in the corner. It was maddening.

Natsumi stopped in her tracks and yelled out, "Holy shit! You have everything from Atari 2600 to PlayStation 3."

Chiaki walked over to where Natsumu was beside Natsumi, by the case. Natsumi could see how shocked the girl was. "You know your material well."

"Eh, it's pretty so-so. When you're the daughter of the Kuzuryu Clan, you tend to get bored." Natsumi paused. "So! Are you an Xbox or Playstation kinda girl?"

Chiaki paused to think, "They're both fine. Yeah, but Handhelds are the best, though. They're perfect for travel, but the batteries don't last long. Being near an outlet is my best th-"

"Wow, Nanami...You sure do take your talent seriously."

She shook her head. "Not really. Playing games is just what I like. It's not really an Ultimate thing…." Chiaki started skimming over the mass amount of games she had. "What about you? Are you an Ultimate because of your bro, or is it something else?"

Natsumi didn't even need a second to decide, "I'd rather be the best little sister for my brother. If that's considered a talent, then so be it."

Chiaki smiled, "That's the attitude to have."

Natsumi crossed her arms. "Honestly, I can see why you were picked for class rep."

Chiaki suddenly frowned, sitting on the bed sat on the bed, with a distant look in her eyes. "I don't. Nevermind or Nidai probably would have been better choices. All I did was have the class play games together one day."

"Yeah, but-"

"I don't mean to be ungrateful. It just feels as if…" Chiaki stared ahead of her. There was nothing worth looking at, really. "I don't really deserve it…"

"But Nanami, you've brought the class together, haven't you? I've heard what you did for them. With the games and all?" Natsumi carefully sat on the bed next to Chiaki. The girl was immensely quiet.

"I'm just thinking about graduation, and…" Chiaki glanced over at their class picture. "I'd miss them for sure since they were my first real friends...but in the long run, I doubt I've made a real impact in their lives."

"Ugh, don't say stupid things like that!" Natsumi huffed and roughly wrapped her arm around the other girl. Chiaki seemed confused, but it was the only form of comfort Natsumi had ever known. Neither of them said a single thing. Chiaki's eyes closed, but she accepted the contact, slowing falling into peace.

Hajime Hinata looked at the calendar. Tomorrow was his birthday, January 1st. It was also noted that New Year's Day was tomorrow. He wanted to ask Chiaki to celebrate his birthday with him, but after the incident at the hot springs, maybe it would be for the best if that he didn't...

He looked around his new dorm room. Ever since he was officially accepted into Hope's Peak, he was given a brand new room. It was leagues above the Reserve Course's dorms. It surprised him because even if he had paid so much to get into the Reserve Course, the rooms were nothing in comparison, it was a memory he'd rather not think about.

Turning the knob to walk into the hallway, Hajime was immediately bombarded tackled by someone else. Together, they collided with and fell on the carpet. His knee was now starting to ache.

"Ow!"

It was a girl's voice. Hajime looked up and saw a blonde girl, dressed in a purple cardigan and a black skirt. Just like his, she had a tuft of hair protruding from her head, although much thinner and longer. Funnily enough, the skirt had music notes imprinted into the fabric. She must have been be a musician...or something.

Hajime turned red and quickly stood up, letting down his hand for support. "Oh, god! I'm sorry, I should have watched myself!"

"No, it's my bad! I shouldn't have been walking near the doors…" The girl grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. "Well, this is a nice introduction off to a great start, isn't it?" She laughed a bit, hand resting on her chest for support.

"Yeah...it sure is…" Hajime shook his head free of his awkwardness. "I'm Hajime Hinata, by the way."

"It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Kaede Akamatsu."

Makoto Naegi was helping his middle school friend Sayaka Maizono carry her stuff into her dorm room. As soon as the two had met up, and they immediately recognized each other. It was a was a refurbished friendship, tied by their pasts.

"Wow, Naegi! I still can't believe we're classmates again!" Sayaka skipped on ahead, (her) arms full of packages.

"It's so weird, isn't it?" Makoto laughed sheepishly, "But you have real talent between the both of us. But between the both of us, you're the one with real talent. I just got in because of luck, y'know!"

"Naegi, don't say those things about yourself!" Sayaka continued walking ahead, but she slowed down in time for their shoulders to brush.

"I dunno, Maizono...I'll admit, it's amazing that I'm here, but-"

Sayaka hummed, "I'm just glad I have at least one familiar face here!"

"Don't you mean two familiar faces?" A girl's voice perked up behind them. Both of the teens stopped in their tracks.

Sayaka turned around with a seemingly real smile, "Ah, Enoshima! Of course, I couldn't forget about you!"

Confused, Makoto asked, "You two know each other?"

Junko twirled in place before rolling to a stop in front of the boy's face, too close and personal for his liking. Her eyes were just...icy blue. There didn't seem to be life behind them. "Me and Maizono here had to share a magazine cover a few weeks ago, didn't we?"

[Try putting that line somewhere after Junko acts so lively. It's a good line but it's not placed in a spot where it can be used effectively]

Makoto's face brightened, "Oh, yeah! I remember that magazine! I have it in my backpack, and-"

"Uh oh, Naegi! What are you planning on doing with that pic of two adorable women?" Sayaka smiled coyly.

Makoto panicked and waved his hands frantically, "Um, I-I wasn't planning on doing anything with it! I just wanted to have a picture of my friend!"

Sayaka just laughed, "I know that! I was just teasing you."

Junko leaned against the wall and rolled her eyes. "You're way too innocent to have a pervert's mind…"

Natsumi and Chiaki hadn't picked a game. It was hard enough for Natsumi to shift the awkwardness from before, to something new. Her fingers started fidgeting, panicking from the inside "Do you have Black Ops 3?"

Chiaki seemed to perk up, "Of course. Did you want to battle each other?"

Natsumi rolled around on the bed. "Nah, I wanna Co-Op with you! Here's the server, okay?" Natsumi handed the girl a small slip of paper, and Chiaki put in the code once the game was open.

Chiaki squinted her eyes against the glare of the screen, "Apparently this match is a two versus two. Our opponents are...Swordsman and Gangster?"

Natsumi grinned mischievously and said, "Excellent, we got on just in time."

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and Peko Pekoyama were sitting down, to playing their daily game of Black Ops. They usually dominated whoever they came up against. Peko didn't truly understand the point of video games, but it made her young master happy. That had to mean something.

Fuyuhiko asked, "Who are we against this time?"

"Two players named LittleSis and GameGirl."

Fuyuhiko adjusted his headset and readjusted his grip on the controller. "I hope they're ready to get the ass-kicking of their lives!"

Hajime ended up helping Kaede set up her dorm room. She had so much more to do than him. Eventually, however, After some heavy lifting and spring cleaning, the two of them had successfully finished and the room looked great. It was of interest, that there was a small keyboard placed in the room.

Kaede's eyes brightened as she walked over to Hajime. "Thanks! With If it weren't for your help, it didn't take any time at all. I would've taken much longer setting all these up!"

"Hey, no problem." Hajime wiped the sweat off his brow. He glanced towards the small keyboard in keen interest. "So, I'm guessing you got here with some kind of musical talent?"

"The keyboard gave it away?" Kaede smirked, "Yeah, I'm the Ultimate Pianist! What about you?"

Hajime rubbed the back of his head and said, "Well, not sure how I got this title, but I'm the Ultimate Friend."

Kaede almost laughed from surprise and smiled sweetly, "Wow! Well with your help today, I can see how you got that title."

"Hey, Kaede! Kaede, Kaede, Kaede!" A familiar face bounded into the room, wild hair flying in behind her. Hajime jumped from the sudden presence of Ibuki Mioda. She seemed amiable and full of energy, as always, for now.

"Ah, Mioda!" Kaede noticed her and waved.

"You guys know each other?" Hajime asked.

"Ibuki knows everyone, Hajime-Kun!" Ibuki spun around the room, looking at the accessories, makeup, or whatever girls had in their dorms. Hajime wasn't an expert or anything. "OOH! OOH! Hajime is here, too! My bandmate!"

Hajime seethed in frustration. "You didn't even tell me how you know each other!"

Kaede just walked over to her instrument, "Sorry, she's here to help me come up with a new song. She will play the guitar and I'll be on the keyboard!"

"And! We'll make the best song in human history!" Ibuki said boomed out excitedly, spit shooting up from her mouth, "Why don't you play the drums, Hajime?"

Surprised, Kaede looked at Hajime and said, "I...didn't know you played the drums."

"I...don't...not really. If anything, it's like a kid hitting pots and pans." Hajime groaned.

Ibuki grabbed his arm once again. Her eyes were excited burning with passion. "Ah, Hajime is just humble! He's awesome! Why don't you just show us?"

Makoto, Sayaka, and Junko were eating lunch together when a pale, long-haired girl deftly walked through the open doors of the cafeteria, as if she was running on a schedule. Unlike everyone else, this girl didn't talk to anyone at all. In fact, she just sat alone at an empty table, reading a book in a professional manner.

"Who is that?" Makoto asked.

"Aw, Naegi! Do you have a crush?" Sayaka teased again.

"N-No!" Makoto stuttered, "She just looks alone, and maybe she needs a friend."

Junko took out her student handbook, "Well, according to this, she is Kyoko Kirigiri, one of two detectives that got scouted to the school this year. Apparently, their talents were so close to each other the school recruited them both! Isn't that strange?"

After a small moment, Sayaka stood up and hollered, "Kirigiri, over here!"

Makoto almost ran from the table, "H-Hey! What are you doing?"

"Playing matchmaker!"

"W-WHAT? N-NO!"

Kyoko walked over with no noticeable expression, "May I help you?"

"We were wondering if you would like to eat with us. My friend Naegi here wouldn't mind getting to know you better." Sayaka said.

Makoto piped up, "Maizono, what are you doing? I'm sorry about that! She is more impulsive than I thought."

Kyoko didn't have much to say. With unimpressed eyes, she glossed over the plethora of people before her. When her eyes reached Junko, she paused. "I'm going to take a raincheck." Then, she walked right back to a table where a boy wearing all black sat. A hat sat on his head.

"O-Oh, may I help you?" The boy stammered, avoiding to look at her in the eyes.

Kyoko didn't give chase to his nervousness. She cut straight to the point. "I wanted to meet the other detective at this school and see if we could work together."

"Well, my name is Shuichi Saihara."

"Kyoko Kirigiri."

Peko and Fuyuhiko just stared at the screen in defeat. It was unbelievable. Not a single time before had they failed so hopelessly. The two of them were utterly wrecked to say the GameGirl...she really was good.

Fuyuhiko spat in the microphone "It's over! Time for me to give up." He contacted the other team over the headsets. "We surrender, I guess. Good game, whoever you are."

Chiaki smiled from the other side, "Thanks, Gangster and Swordsman. You gave me the best challenge that I had in awhile."

Peko paused thought to herself for a moment, "Does her voice sound familiar?"

"Yeah, you're right!" Fuyuhiko squinted his eyes. "Nanami, is that you?"

Chiaki made a small "oh." He could hear that her shock was transparent over the headset. "…Yes? Wait... Kuzuryu? Hey, I didn't expect to play against you! Who's your gaming partner?"

Fuyuhiko scratched his neck, "Oh, just a long-time friend of mine."

Peko took notice and remained quiet.

"I'm playing with your sister." Chiaki said, "She's really good, actually."

Just then, Fuyuhiko realized what happened. "Natsumi! Did you give Nanami our server ID?"

Natsumi remained coy and tried to play dumb. "Who, me?"

Fuyuhiko grunted, "Wait until you get back to our dorm. I'm going to kick your ass." Natsumi was laughing hard in the background.

"Are you going to the New Year's Eve Celebration tonight?" Chiaki asked, "I heard that some of our classmates were celebrating, and…"

Eh, I might, if I'm not too busy." said Fuyuhiko. "You going?"

Something in Chiaki seemed to falter. "I don't know...I don't think..."

Natsumi piped up, "Nanami-Chan will be there! I can guarantee that."

Hajime put the drum sticks down as Ibuki smiled brightly. "See!? I told you Hajime could play."

Kaede was a bit skeptical, but she held back any mean comments. "Well, it was certainly something that I never heard before."

"I think Mioda is just trying to make me feel better." Hajime sighed.

"Ibuki never says things she doesn't mean, Hajime!" Ibuki said proudly.

After a few more minutes of passing conversation, Kaede asked, "So you two going to the New Years celebration tonight?"

Hajime shrugged, "I might..."

Ibuki ruffled Hajime's spiky hair. "Of course you are! Hajime and I are rocking out the music tonight!"

"W-We are?!"

"Yup! Let's go get set up, okay?!" Ibuki grabbed Hajime's wrist and dragged him out of Kaede's room before she could even say a thing.

Back at the cafeteria, Kyoko remained placid as ever as she talked to Shuichi. "I asked the headmaster if we could set up a small office for investigation work. I could put a desk in there for you too if you'd like."

"The headmaster? Why would he want to help?"

"He has our best interests at heart." Kyoko tapped her finger on the table. "Do you want to work together agree to working together...or do you not?"

"I don't k-know, I mean...I'm not really a great detective or anything." Shuichi paused and said, "But someone recently told me to have pride in my work, and I just…"

"It would be for the honorable cause. I'm sure you are an exemplary detective. You were scouted for a reason." From the way Kyoko was talking, it had Shuichi almost speechless. He hadn't known she could have such a warm voice. Only sometimes though, in the few moments, he had known her. Of course, she was still as intimidating as all hell.

Kyoko saw that Makato Makoto was leaving and she stood up. "We will discuss the details at another time." She followed Makoto out of the cafeteria. Once again, poor Shuichi was left alone.

"Excuse me. Naegi, correct?" Kyoko had quickly tapped his shoulder, her voice barely a whisper.

Makoto turned around in shock and almost screamed, "Y-Yep! That's me!"

"May I ask what your talent is?" Kyoko asked.

Makoto immediately turned red. "Well, I-I don't have one! I just got in via the lottery." Clearly, he was embarrassed by this. Kyoko didn't show a reaction.

"Ah, I take it you are the Ultimate Lucky Student this year, then?"

"I guess they call me that, but my luck isn't that great…" Makoto waved his hands in dismissal.

"And what about your friend?"

Makoto smiled at the mention of Sayaka, "Maizono? She is-"

Kyoko shook her head firmly, "Not the pop star; the blonde one."

"Enoshima? Well, she's not my friend...I just met her." Makoto paused and then gave Kyoko a corny grin. "Of course I'd like to get to know her, though!"

Kyoko continued to stay calm, but the gears in her mind spinning at the speed of millions of miles a minute. "So you want to be friends with her?"

"I want to be friends with all my classmates if I can. Some say it might be impossible, but you don't know until you try!" God, how cheesy. It was like a Hallmark card became becoming a human being. Still, Kyoko couldn't hate the triteness of what he said. It was, somehow, kind of endearing.

"Does that include me?" Kyoko asked, "I happen to be in Class 78, the same class as you."

"Well, of course! If you'll let me…" Makoto started to laugh rather awkwardly.

Kyoko looked over Makoto as he nervously stood there. There was still something about him that she couldn't put her finger on. She gave a slight smile show. "…Maybe so."

Chiaki and Natsumi got to the New Year's school party, wearing the traditional kimonos. It was a nice enough party. The party seemed nice enough. There were soft lights and pink drinks among the food spread out on every buffet table.

"Isn't it amazing? See, Nanami? You're lucky you came along with me." Natsumi continued to drag along Chiaki, while the other girl was timid in her footsteps.

Struggling with her own anxiety, Chiaki paid attention to only the songs coming over the crowd. "The music sounds interesting...I wonder who's playing?"

Chiaki and Natsumi followed the sound of the music and saw Ibuki and Hajime playing on the stage. Even though he managed to look nervous, Hajime found Chiaki and Natsumi among the crowd. He waved to them, before him and Chiaki's eyes met. Instantly they glanced away from each other.

Natsumi noticed this hunched over and alternated between Hajime and Chiaki's faces. "Woah, I saw that! Why are you and Hinata avoiding each other lately?"

Chiaki sighed. Her voice was barely audible with the music in the background. "There was an incident at the hot springs, and Hinata-Kun accidentally saw me in the nude."

Natsumi's eyes bulged, "Excuse me?!"

"Yeah, I know. It's pretty bad…" Chiaki was avoiding eye contact with even Natsumi. So, it was that bad, huh?

"Damn, Nanami. You just gotta let the incident go! Just talk to him already!"

"Talk to him?" Chiaki's eyes widened. "I mean...I want to. I loved playing games with Hajime, but I dunno…"

After the show, Ibuki put down her guitar. In fact, She grabbed Hajime by the arm and almost collided with Chiaki as they jumped off the stage. "Hey, Hajime! What's up with you and Chiaki?!"

Hajime groaned loudly, "I'd rather not talk about that...It's embarrassing."

Ibuki winked, "Nothing can be embarrassing as you think it is. Ibuki once got on a fishing vessel by accident and went to another country when she was younger. But it was an adventure. I know! Why don't I help you two reenact the situation so you two can be happy again? It is your birthday tomorrow."

Chiaki looked up at Hajime, "Why didn't you tell me tomorrow was your birthday?"

Closing his eyes, Hajime said, "I never felt like celebrating that much before...so I usually don't think about it."

Ibuki said, "Well, for my present I'm going to get you two to hang out again as you used too. So come on! Let's go reenact the crime or whatever it was to figure out how you both can get past it.

Both Hajime and Chiaki shook their heads and in unison, "Um, I don't think that's a good idea."

Natsumi chuckled smugly, clearly knowing why it's not a good idea. "No, but it would be fun to watch you both squirm."

Just then, Hiyoko and Mikan walked by. "Hey, Saionji. You were with Nanami a few days ago. Do you know why they're avoiding each other?"

Hiyoko who was also trying to not look Hajime in the eyes, "I have no idea why that pervert is avoiding Nanami!"

Mikan cried, "I'm so sorry you had to see me naked...I-I know how disgusting my body is!"

At her sudden statement, Hajime quickly glanced at the other three girls staring at him with disbelief.

Natsumi's mind was blown. "What?! Mikan, too?" She howled with laughter. "Hinata, you dog, you!"

Ibuki massaged her temples with her fingers. "Wait, have you and Nanami done something naughty?" She grinned. "Mioda didn't think you two had it in you!"

Chiaki puffed her cheeks out. "It wasn't like a fan service moment in a game...It was an accident. I'm sure Hinata would never do something like that by choice."

Mikan said, timidly looked at her feet. "Y-Yes! It's not like when Saionji and I went to see him naked on purpose."

Hiyoko said, huffed and looked to her side. "You are totally useless, you know that?"

Mikan said, wrapped her arms around Hiyoko and snuggled her. "O-Oh! I love you, too, Saijoni!" Giving her another tight hug.

"Not in public, you waste of breath!" Hiyoko said shrieked as she tried to squirm out of MIkan's grasp.

"I see! I see!" Ibuki piped up, "Well, the situation is obvious."

"Um, what's obvious?" Hajime asked.

If everyone is embarrassed about seeing each other naked, then we should all be get naked! Then there will be nothing to be embarrassed about! We should have a skinny dipping party for our class!"

Hiyoko let out a screech of anger, "I'm not getting naked again! Especially not in front of that disgusting Hanamura!"

"Aww, Mioda misses out on all the fun."

"Hinata-Kun did have big umm…muscles…" Mikan timidly said, her face flushed with a deep shade of red and she tapped her fingers together.

"So you actually saw him naked?" Chiaki asked the two girls.

"Yup I got my revenge and nothing went wrong " replied Hiyoko.

"Until I t-tripped and we ended up wearing nothing, too!" added Mikan.

"Tell me, why did I save you from those bullies again?" Hiyoko's face darkened and she got closer to Mikan, who shriveled like a dying flower.

Chiaki paused for a moment, a bulb lighting inside her head. "Maybe Mioda-Chan is right. We should throw a pool party for Hinata's-Kuns birthday. With lots of games, too."

Ibuki's face lit up "I knew you agreed with Mioda, Nanami!" She yelled to her classmates "Hey, everyone! Nanami is throwing a skinny dipping party for Hinata's birthday! So make sure to bring your birthday suits as well!"

Ibuki ran off so quickly that Chiaki didn't have any time to stop her, "Um I didn't mean that— and she's gone."

Hiyoko got in Hajime's face. "You better not gawk at me, idiot!"

Hajime gulped. "I w-won't! Why do you think I'm gonna-"

"See you in the pool!" Natsumi winked voluptuously and laughed.

Hajime stammered. What was there to say? "I-I-I…"

Just then, the clock struck midnight, and the sky exploded in an array of color and celebration. Fireworks covered every inch of the dark night. It was breathtaking.

Hajime was so engrossed with the show, that he didn't notice Chiaki sneak up behind him. She tapped him on the shoulder. "Happy birthday, Hinata-Kun."

Snapping out of his shocked state, Hajime smiled. "Thanks, Nanami."

There was a bit of humor in her voice this time. "Don't worry, you don't have to be naked if you don't want to."

Hajime sighed, "That's a relief."

"…As long as you win the game, that is."

Hajime stopped and almost panicked. Hopefully, it wouldn't be something indecent, right? "…W-What game?"

Chiaki replied with a grin. "The game of strip poker we will be playing at the party." She took out a deck of cards from her backpack and started shuffling them, before walking away.

"You're joking, right?" Hajime felt his blood run cold after imagining the horrifying prospect. "Nanami, please tell me you're joking. NANAMI!"

But she was already gone. All Hajime could do was sulk.

Shuichi Saihara was out on the patio watching the fireworks, when another person stood next to him.

"Mind if I stand here?" she asked. "The view from here is just amazing!"

"No, please feel free," he replied. "Oh!" he turned to his side. "I'm Shuichi Saihara, by the way!" he held out his hand for her to offer a handshake.

"Hey, I'm Kaede Akamatsu!" she responded shook his hand, smiling back. "Nice to meet you, Saihara."


	10. Bonds of Hope

Hajime woke up with a smile. He had one of the best birthday parties in his life. Surprisingly, Chiaki had challenged everyone in the class to a game of strip poker, and the Ultimate Gamer beat all of them. Finally, she just took off most of her clothes to be fair. No one should be nude alone.

Ibuki had even convinced Mahiru to take a pic of all of them together skinny dipping. After she had sighed with exasperation, Mahiru made sure it wasn't uploaded to the internet.

Hajime noticed he got looks from Chiaki, Mahiru, Sonia, Ibuki, Mikan, Hiyoko and Natsumi. It just made him so nervous, and maybe something else. He never had a girl like him before, and this was just too much all at once. He knew that eventually, he would have to end this flirting, because they were just friends, right? Their romantic futures could wait till after graduation.

Ryota (Imposter) was quickly eating his breakfast after the party last night. He had to admit he had fun, but he had wished the real Ryota could have been there too. He wasn't sure who he could become if the real one was there, but he was sure he could come up with another disguise.

After throwing the remains of his breakfast away, he turned the corner to bump into a girl. It was a girl, right? Based on the scream, it was definitely a girl. Blinking several times, the imposter looked right at the girl in apologies. "E-Excuse me!"

Rubbing her head, the girl sighed. Her hair was long and blue, draping down to the floor. She wore glasses and a standard uniform. Without the hair, she might have not stood out at all."It's okay...Plain Old Me isn't the most noticeable person in the world, you know!."

Ryoto shook his head, "Nonsense. You should try to be more positive."

"I suppose…" the girl mumbled.

"Well, I guess I should introduce myself!" The imposter inhaled deeply, "I'm Ryota Mitarai, the Ultimate Animator."

The girl let out a slight smile. "Hi, I'm Tsumugi Shirogane, the Ultimate Cosplayer. It's nice to see someone with a nerdy hobby like me."

"Nerdy?" Ryota rolled his eyes, "Wait, you dress up as other people?"

Tsumugi seemed to be offended. "That's not what cosplay is! It's dressing up as fictional characters...like from anime or video games?"

"You have Video Game Cosplay Outfits? I'd love to see them!" A female voice rang out, excited but shy at the same time. They turned around and saw an excited Chiaki.

Ryota smiled and waved her over to them, "Shirogane, this is our class rep Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer."

Tsumugi's eyes glistened. "Gamer, you say?"

"Well...yes…" Chiaki said, "Do you have a costume of Kairi from Kingdom Hearts...by any chance?"

Tsumugi suddenly brightened. "Of Course! Kingdom Hearts is one of my favorites! Wanna come to see it?"

Chiaki smiled, "That would be great!"

The two girls ran off to Tsumugi's dorm room, with Ryota yelling after them. "H-Hey, wait! What about class?"

Hajime was walking to his homeroom, daydreaming about his adventures the night before when he bumped into a skinny kid with glasses. Both of them were knocked back, but no one was harmed too badly. "I'm sorry!"

"You should be sorry, peasant." The boy replied, "Do you have any clue who I am?"

Hajime was not liking his attitude. "Should I?"

The boy shook his head, "I guess I shouldn't be too surprised that the lowest in society have never even heard of us. There are too many people between us, that I can't hear you over their petulant, little cries."

"Excuse me?"

"Consider yourself lucky for knowing my name. I am Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny."

Hajime hesitated, "I'm Hajime Hinata, the Ultimate Friend."

Byakuya scoffed. The blonde fringe in front of his eyes shifted away as he did so. "Well, I hope you don't expect me to be your friend?"

Hajime prepared to walk away, "Wouldn't dream of it." However, he noticed a strange girl behind Byakuya who was looking at him longingly. She also had glasses, and she was shaking with excitement, almost drooling.

Byakuya noticed Hajime glance behind him. "Don't tell me that girl is following me again."

"Who...is she?" Hajime asked.

The strange girl refused to look at Hajime in the eyes and glared right at him. "I-I'm Toko F-Fukawa, the Ultimate Writing Prodigy. I know I'm ugly so just get the insults over with, alright?!"

"Ugly? You're not-" Hajime realized that there wouldn't be any way to change Toko's mind. She was probably like Nagito in that regard. "So...you know this...fun guy?"

Toko began to bristle, "How dare you address my Master Byakuya in such a lowly term?!"

"Master?" Hajime gasped.

Byakuya looked ill. "She may be annoying, but at least she knows how to address her superiors."

Hajime just had to roll his eyes and walk away. There was no fixing the already awful situation. What a frustrating duo they were.

Sonia and Mahiru were in the former's dorm room. Originally, it was Mahiru's idea to show Sonia some of her photos after class. Of course, after that, they naturally had a discussion.

"What a fun party last night!" Sonia commented.

"It was interesting...that's for sure." Mahiru said, "I should have known better than to play strip poker against Nanami-chan."

"At least you didn't lose as fast as Hinata-Kun did!" Sonia laughed.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think Nanami made Hinata lose first on purpose."

Sonia smiled, "You know, once he lost all his clothes, you were very distracted after that. You kept staring at his direction.

Mahiru turned red, "I w-wasn't staring at him!"

"He is very well endowed. He will make a great Husband for Nanami-chan and I. Our offspring will be strong, too."

Mahiru sighed, "What do you mean? A husband for both of you?"

Sonia excitedly exclaimed, "After we graduate, I'm going to ask my father to make polygamy legal in my home country! Then both I and Nanami-chan can be his wife!"

"That's crazy. Won't you fight over him?"

Sonia held her hand out as usually, she did. "Nanami's and my friendship will stand the test! No man, not even Hinata-Kun can change that!"

"You are so sure of your future, Sonia!" Mahiru almost laughed.

"Would you like to join us, Koizumi-chan? You can be wife number three."

"Won't three wives be too much?"

Sonia hummed thoughtfully, "I wanted to give you full honors as a wife, and not just a concubine. I mean from the way you looked at him last night, I'm sure you thought of him and you making lo-"

Mahiru rushed forward and pressed her hands to Sonia's mouth, "Don't say it! Don't say it!"

Through Mahiru's palms, Sonia's voice was muffled. "A princess never lies, Koizumi!"

Chiaki was at awe with Tsumugi's collection of cosplay costumes. "Shirogane, you have costumes from all of my favorite games: Kingdom Hearts, Steins Gate, Ace Attorney, Zelda, Final Fantasy and Secret of Mana."

"Those are some of my favorites as well!" Tsumugi seemed to glow in the presence of a fellow nerd. "Would you like to come to a cosplay fest with me in the future?"

"I'd love to see more game costumes. I just wish I could share this with my other friends and make this a class trip" Chiaki softly said.

Tsumugi only held her arms to her chest, "You and your classmates sound very close! I hope I am close to my future classmates as well."

"I'm sure you will be." Just then, Chiaki noticed the time and bowed. "I'm going to be late again, but I hope we meet again soon."

Shuichi had met a very nice girl during the fireworks last night, He had promised to listen to her piano playing today, but he was a little lost looking for the music room. He entered a room full of spaceships on the wall and an annoyed girl with long hair reaching down to nearly her feet.

"You there! I guess you'll be my sidekick as well!" He heard a brash voice from another corner of the room.

"Your...sidekick?"

The boy leaped forward, spiky hair catching Shuichi's eyes. "I am Kaito Momota, The Ultimate Astronaut, and this is Maki Roll. She wants to be my assistant as well! Both of you have excellent taste."

"I told you to stop calling me that." Maki Roll said coldly, "Ignore him. I'm Maki Harukawa, the Ultimate Child Caregiver."

"You must really like kids then," Shuichi said. "I am Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective."

"Not really, but they seem to like me for some reason."

Kaito just laughed it off. "Maki Roll, with her talent, can become one of the best sidekicks there ever was! In space!"

"How would I even use that talent in space, you idiot?" Maki sighed, "Also, I'm not your sidekick."

"Huh, what? Of course, you are!" Kaito took a hand and rubbed Maki's hair, much to her disgust. "And what about you, Shuichi? Will you be my sidekick number two?!"

Shuichi stammered, "W-Well, I-"

"I'm so honored that a detective of all people ants to be my sidekick! With the three of us, space won't be even prepared!" He started to ramble on, seemingly too engrossed with himself to even consider the two being next to him. Despite having an opportunity to leave, Shuichi and Maki stayed for whatever reason.

Hajime arrived for class right before Chiaki showed up. No one else was there. He let out a slight smile. "Cutting it close again huh, Class Rep?"

Chiaki shrugged, "I was checking out a junior classmate's talent, and it gave me an idea for a class trip in the future. That could be cool, right?"

Hajime said, "You are always thinking of ways to make class fun aren't you Nanami-Chan?"

"Of course. You all are my friends." Chiaki said, glancing away. "Even if...you lost at poker."

Hajime scoffed, remembering his shame. "Ugh, I'm gonna have to have a rematch, aren't I?"

"You...want to be naked again?"

"W-What?! No! It's not that!" Hajime held in an exasperated breath. "Can we just do a game of normal poker next time around?"

Chiaki's voice did not contain any mischief, but her eyes did. "Oh, so you want to lose again?"

"I-I'm not afraid of losing! It's just...awkward!" Hajime groaned, "It's way too early for that sort of thing, isn't it?"

Chiaki smiled reassuringly "I trust you, Hajime. I know we would never force each to take steps we weren't prepared for...When it's time to take that step, though, we'll know."

Chiaki walked to her desk and sat down, bringing out her handheld and delving into the gaming world. Hajime sighed with relief and sat down in his own desk, wondering and wondering. He couldn't help but worry about the "When" in that scenario. When would they actually know? What would he even do?

Tsumugi was locking her door after Chiaki left. Today was the day that she would meet the rest of her classmates. A few of them caught her attention, like the Ultimate Artist, Angie Yonaga. Tsumugi wondered if she could create models of her...questionable anime crushes. It was a nice thought. Just then a voice said, "Just who I've been looking for!"

Tsumugi turned around to see a tall girl with a tight but fashionable outfit, complete with a red, short skirt and a tie. Upon her head were two, pink-blonde pigtails. There was something off about the way she looked at her. Tsumugi rubbed her arm.

"What does someone fabulous as you want with someone as plain as me?" Tsumugi mumbled off, awkwardly standing in place.

The girl barely listened to what she said. "Plain? How could you be plain when I've heard how AMAZING your cosplays are!"

"Well...thank you. They are pretty amazing…" Tsumugi said.

The girl brought out a hand and forcefully grabbed Tsumugi's, shaking them both. "I'm Junko Enoshima, but you've probably already heard of me!"

"I'm Tsumugi Shirogane, but no...I haven't heard about you."

Junko was annoyed, her eye barely twitching. "Well, whatever! I was just gonna ask if you wanted to cosplay as me, the Ultimate Fashionista!"

Tsumugi simply said, "No thank you." She then started to walk away briskly.

Junko was starting to get a little impatient, and yelled down the hallway. "What do you mean 'no thank you?' I was giving you a chance to cosplay someone as wonderful as myself!"

Tsumugi stopped in her tracks and glanced back. Her eyebrows were furrowed. "I'm sure you're great and all, but I only cosplay as fictional characters." Tsumugi then began her walk back to her classroom, quicker this time.

Junko smirked to herself, her gaze growing cold. "Well...I gave you a chance to follow me, Tsumugi. What happens next is up to you."

Just then, a masculine voice raised from behind her. "I see you are still making a nuisance of yourself."

Junko smiled at the sound of the voice, and spun around to see a boy with a genuine smile on her face. "Matsuda-Kun, you came to see little old me…!"

Yasuke Matsuda, the Ultimate Neurologist, just shook his head. "It's not like I searched you out or anything. You just happened to be on the way to where I was going."

Junko leaned on Yasuke, cooing towards him. "Where were you headed, Matsuda-Kun?"

Yasuke smacked the top of her head and pushed past her. "Stop being stupid...i'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Matsuda-Kun! Be safe, okay? I don't know how despair losing you would give me!" Junko's smile grew more sinister and she whispered against her breath. "Can't wait to find out."

Mukuro Ikusaba was walking towards the training ground when a short kid accidentally bumped into her. She was barely shoved back, but Mukuro still bristled with annoyance.

"Watch where you're going," Mukuro growled.

Below her eye level, the small boy cowered under her glare. He was surprised. Most kids would be. "I'm so sorry! I'm just so unlucky, you know!"

"Unlucky?" Mukuro asked. She wasn't curious, or really even cared. She just wanted him out of the way.

"Well, originally I was the 'Ultimate Lucky Student,' but lately I haven't been feeling so lucky…" The boy trailed off, but then shot back forward with energy. "Ah, I should introduce myself! I'm Makoto Naegi."

His smile was so genuine, that Mukuro's heart almost stopped in her chest. What was that? No one had looked at her this way...There was a warmth deep within Mukuro that she hadn't felt in a long time. Her heart was beating more than it had in any military training, any battle.

Mukuro kept a stone cold expression. "No, I should have kept a closer eye on my surroundings. I am the Ultimate Soldier after all. If this had been a real battle I could have been killed."

"Killed?! Wow, I didn't even know we had any soldiers here…" Makoto's eyes were bright, but his smile of wonder still stayed. "What's your name, by the way?"

For the first time in a while, Mukuro smiled. "I'm Mukuro Ikusaba."

Makoto beamed back at her. "It's nice to meet you, Ikusaba. I'm new here in Class 78, and trying to meet all of my classmates."

She replied, "I'm also in Class 78."

"Oh! Well, then I've met a classmate of mine!" Makoto's smile was so contagious. Mukuro couldn't help what she said next.

"Before we bumped into one another, I was on my way to the training grounds. If you would like to join me, we could continue our conversation there."

Makoto couldn't hold in his excitement, "Sure! I can't wait to get to know you better, Mukuro. I'm sure the bonds we will form this year will never be broken."

Mukuro felt a warmth form across her cheeks. When he turned around to walk with her, she let a finger glide across her cheeks. Was...she blushing? How strange. For the first time, Mukuro felt guilty. She wasn't sure of what, but her sister's grand plan was becoming less tempting than it had been weeks ago. Mukuro shook off the strange feeling as the two of them headed to the training ground together, talking on the way.


	11. New Friends and Strange Emotions

Mukuro and Makoto had spent hours at the training grounds. Mukuro had challenged Makoto to a target hitting contest. Surprisingly, they both ended up tied. With years of training, Mukuro had hit every single target precisely and unlike any other. However, with no training at all, Makoto had managed to strike down just as many, sometimes by accident.

Mukuro was a bit taken aback, to say the least. "If we are ever caught in a battle, I'd be glad to have you on my side. It may be just dumb luck, but as long as that luck is hitting the enemy, then that's fine with me."

Makoto scratched his neck with embarrassment. "Thanks, I think."

The two of them continued their talk, walking away from the training grounds. Mukuro was covered in sweat, and it would be nice to wind down elsewhere. Makoto hadn't stopped rambling on about random, measly topics that meant nothing to a soldier such as herself.

"So who have you met beside me from our class?" Mukuro cut off his words to ask her own questions.

"Well, there's that detective, Kyoko Kirigiri. I also met a girl named Junko Enoshima…" Makoto mumbled off before his eyes shined brightly, "And of course Sayaka Maizono, the pop sensation! Funny story, her and I used to be-"

A cold feeling appeared in her stomach, and Mukuro cut him off while they walked, "Naegi, you've met Junko already?"

"Um, yes...You seem familiar enough with her to use her first name, Ikusaba." Makoto said.

"I should be. She is my twin sister after all."

Makoto gasped, "Twins?! But you have different last names!"

"...It's a long story." Mukuro couldn't help but sigh.

Chiaki and Mahiru were working together on their class project, combining gaming and photography. The two had discovered the magic of how photos could easily blend with video games. Mahiru was colored impressed. The landscape portraits could be easily used for backgrounds in games. She never had thought of games that way.

However, something was lingering on Chiaki's mind. She put down her game and asked, "Can I talk to you about Hinata, Koizumi-Chan?"

Mahiru raised an eyebrow and turned to face her. "What about him, Nanami?"

"Sonia said that you wished to join us marrying Hajime."

Mahiru backed away, "She was serious about the polygamy thing?! And you're going along with it?!"

Chiaki smiled to calm Mahiru down. "No, we probably aren't all going to marry Hinata-Kun... I think. But do you really have feelings for him?"

Mahiru sighed after a moment of silence. She was clearly frustrated. "I-I don't know! It might be just physical, but I'm not sure if there are any real feelings there at all."

"Well, then why don't you two go on a date to find out?" Chiaki pressed Mahiru further, causing the girl to blush harder and harder.

"B-But what about you?!"

"What about me?"

"Aren't you and Hinata-"

Chiaki couldn't help but be surprised. "Hinata and I? No, you don't have to worry, Koizumi-Chan." It hurt just a bit, but Chiaki knew she could never be content if her friends were unhappy.

Mahiru smiled at Chiaki. "Never stop being you, Nanami-Chan. Even if he's crazy, Komaeda was right."

Chiaki tilted her head in question, "How?"

"You really are our class's light."

Shuichi had finally escaped Kaito's endless rambling about rockets and space and whatnot. He was a nice guy and all, but man did he not stop talking. Maybe he would hang out with him again...Well, he kind of had to, as he and Maki were both his sidekicks.

He walked down the hall and saw a small girl wearing a pointed hat. Red hair poked from the rim, and she was chewing on the inside of her cheek. Man, she was so small. When he walked closer, he was suddenly grabbed from behind and thrown into a nearby wall. Shuichi screamed in pain.

"Stay away from Himiko, you degenerate male! I saw what you were planning on doing!" a rather shrill voice screamed.

"Planning on d-doing what?!" Shuichi's muffled voice came from the wall.

The girl with the Pointy hat slowly stepped in front of the attacker and pulled Shuichi away from the wall. "You need to stop doing that, Chabashira. It's really embarrassing."

"Ah! I'm so sorry, Himiko! I offended your grace! Your adorable grace!" At once, the girl bowed, pigtails flying in front of her face. She wore a...unique outfit, with a frilled, blue skirt. "Degenerate, introduce yourself!"

Shuichi's hand rubbed at his cheek and avoided eye contact. "I'm Shuichi Saihara, one of the Ultimate Detectives." He looked to the smaller girl. "From your costume, you must be the Ultimate Magician I've heard so much about."

Himiko pouted, "I'm not a Magician. I'm a Mage."

"Mage? You're talking like magic is real." Shuichi said.

"It is real...That's why I am the Ultimate Mage, Himiko Yumeno."

"Yes, I agree with Himiko! There is so much truth to what she says!" The girl in the frilled skirt rushed forward and pinned herself to Himiko's side. "And she's so small and cute!"

"...Nyeh…" Himiko groaned without resistance. Shuichi could see her displeasure, however.

He turned to the girl who had thrown him against the wall. "May I ask your name?"

She sighed but kept her defensive stance up. "I suppose I have to tell my name even to gross degenerates like you!" She pouted and readjusted her pose, "I am Tenko Chabashira, the Ultimate Aikido Master! I'm so amazing at it, that I created a new form of it called Neo Aikido!"

"What is...Neo Aikido?" Shuichi asked.

Tenko grunted harshly, "I should have known a degenerate male wouldn't know of the awesome power of Neo Aikido."

Shuichi just shook his head and felt a bump on it. "Was this...when you threw me against the wall?" It was now starting to ache.

"Yes, probably! That's how incredible my attacks are, right, Himiko!?" Tenko got closer to Himiko. "Did you see how I blasted him, Himiko?!"

Himiko ignored her, "What if he dies...and my mana can't replenish his energy?"

"Dies?! As much as I hate degenerates, Himiko would be so horrified!" Tenko's energy changed and took both Himiko and Shuichi in her hands. "Off to the nurse's office, we go!" Shuichi and Himiko had no choice but to follow her along.

After Makoto left Mukuro, he cut across the courtyard to get to the cafeteria. It wasn't lunch yet, but Makoto could feel his stomach rumbling. It was when he was almost there when a girl stepped out in front of him. She had absolutely crazy hair, almost as if it hadn't been brushed in days. She wore a short, red skirt and a top that was too unbuttoned for its own good.

"Hey, New Kid! Let's Rumble!" The girl screamed right in his face. Makoto almost fell backward into the grass from the fright.

"H-Huh? Why do you want to fight me?!" Makoto asked, confused. "Did I do something wrong?!"

"Nah, nothing like that." The girl scratched her ear. "I just like to test my skills against anyone I can find! And even though you're...super weak looking, my gut just won't shut up about you!"

"W-What?! Wait-" It was too late for Makoto. The girl was already rolling up her sleeves.

"Ready or not, here I come!" She charged straight for Makoto, leaving no mercy. He was left to scream in his own special despair.

"So how's it going, Soda?" Chiaki asked. She had decided to check up with Kazuichi for the big project.

Kazuichi replied with a computer on his lap, "I still don't know how you all convinced me to work on this project!"

"It's probably because you can't say no to Sonia, and she did ask you for help…" Chiaki mumbled off, looking at the other direction.

Kazuichi looked down in shame, "Oh, right..."

Chiaki looked over the machinery that Kazuichi was working on, and worked to desperately clear the situation of any sadness that may have been caused by her. "...Your work is amazing, Soda-Kun."

Kazuichi smiled bashfully, "I can build anything after all, but uh, thanks!"

Chiaki walked around the console, carefully examining it. "So this machine is what will make the focus of the game work?"

Kazuichi held in a long breath for the number of words that would be emitting from his mouth, "Yup! Saionji will stand on that platform and do her dancing moves and stuff...Then the program that Fujisaki created will scan her body and her moves will be uploaded into the game! From there, it's up to you guys I guess to make sure everything's in place."

"I can't wait until it is completed...I want to be the first one to test the game out." With amusement, Chiaki smiled.

Kazuichi laughed, "You have a one-track mind sometimes, Nanami."

After a pause, Chiaki spoke again. "We don't hang out much do we, Soda-Kun?"

"Yeah...Well, we don't have too much in common."

"But that shouldn't stop us. By hanging out, we could find out we have a lot in common than you might think..." Chiaki sighed.

"So would the two of us be going out on a date then?" Kazuichi looked awkwardly at her, "I mean no offense, but I've only got eyes for Miss Sonia!"

"...I wouldn't call it a date." Chiaki did like him, but he didn't make her feel the way Hajime did. In fact, no one had her feel this way before. Her heart didn't beat this crazy when she was around anyone, only Hajime. "But I think we could have fun, anyway."

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Kazuichi asked.

"Well, there is a dump near here where I saw lots of discarded arcade games..." Chiaki began to pace around the room slowly, "We could fix them all up and play them together, especially the two-player games."

"So it's like combining our two talents! Damn, Nanami, you're a genius!" Kazuichi shook her hand with enthusiasm, "Let's do it!" Chiaki just brushed off the compliment like it was nothing, shaking his hand in tandem.

Mahiru nervously approached Hajime. Her heart was beating faster and faster. Hajime noticed her and smiled, making her nearly stop in place. Her cheeks were so warm by this point. She must have looked so embarrassing!

"What can I do for you, Koizumi-Chan?" Hajime asked.

"W-Well, it's not your right to know! Nosy!" Mahiru yelled at him before immediately regretting it, "I mean...I was...Agh, this is stupid!"

"...What is it, Koizumi-Chan?"

Mahiru sucked in a breath, "I-I was wondering if you would like...to go on a...date with me?" The words came out, but they sounded strangled and ugly. Mahiru messed with the hem of her uniform, watching Hajime. He was taken aback and didn't say anything for a bit.

"Well, say something if the thought is that disgusting!" Mahiru proclaimed.

Hajime shook his head, "No, I'm just in shock that you would want to go on a date with me."

Mahiru tilted her head, "Well, you're not too bad, Hinata! I mean...I…" She stopped herself before she could say anything else.

"All this attention is so new to me. At my old school, I thought no girl would go out with me-let alone pay me any attention." Hajime said, "Now since I met Nanami, it's like a lot of girls have noticed me, and it can be a little overwhelming."

Mahiru smiled, "Nanami-Chan has the ability to make people see something new and special in others. What are your feelings towards her?"

Hajime's eyes widened, "Well, I really like her. She makes me feel special...But if that feeling is friendship or love, I can't say for sure. Someday, I want to find out for sure."

Mahiru nodded, "I...see." Perhaps that date would have to wait, would it? Unless he had other plans…?

"But in the meantime, yes. I will go on a date with you." Hajime walked closer to Mahiru and gently held her hand, "You are also a beautiful soul, and it would be an honor to get to know you better as well."

"H-Hinata!" Mahiru laughed through the color in her cheeks, "Normally I would tell you that's a lame pick up line, but coming from you, it sounds sincere!"

Shuichi sat as still as possible as Mikan put an ice pack on the bump on his head. Tenko and Himiko were sat off to the side of the nurse's room, watching intently.

"Ah!" A section of the ice pack touched the back of Shuichi's neck, and he shot forward.

Mikan immediately started to weep, hands trembling. "E-Eep! I'm so s-s-sorry if this is too cold! Please forgive me!"

"Degenerate male, how dare you make Tsumiki cry!" Tenko proclaimed, almost shoving herself forward to punch Shuichi's face.

"I'm not doing this on purpose!" Shuichi yelped.

"Nyeh, thank you for helping him," Himiko said. "Even if I'm a trained mage, my healing mana wasn't as powerful as a white mage."

Mikan weakly smiled, "I-It's no worry! T-Taking care of others can really r-rejuvenize you!"

Shuichi leaned forward and gave her a reassuring grin, "You have a kind heart Mikan and I-"

Mikan blushed, but shook her head, "I appreciate t-that, even to a pig like me, but there is someone else on my m-mind…" She paused, "W-Was that rude? I'm s-so sorry!"

"But I…" Shuichi's comment went unheard.

Tenko shouted, "Degenerate Male! Stuff like that is always on your mind. Even at the health clinic, too! You should be ashamed."

Shuichi continued to defend himself, "But I was just-"

"Himiko-Chan, use your magic to turn him into a toad or something!"

Himiko sighed, "But that's a witch's duty. I'm a mage...I can only turn people into fluffy animals, like kittens or sheep or bunnies…"

Mikan's voice chirped up, only to be ignored. "I h-have a classmate! She loves fluffy animals."

With the girls being distracted by their unusual conversation, Shuichi closed his eyes, trying to get a moment of peace from this strange day.

After a while, the girl's hands were all bruised and Makoto didn't have a mark on him. He for once was glad he had the title of "Lucky Student." If it weren't for that, he might have been beaten to a pulp.

"Wow, that was an intense workout. I couldn't hit you once and even ended up hitting the wall!" She proclaimed.

Makoto turned and saw the wall and saw several cracks and holes where she punched it. Just what kind of "workout" was this?! "I think if you managed to land a punch, I'd be in the hospital. I'm Makoto Naegi, The Ultimate Lucky Student." Makoto brought out a shaky hand to meet the girl's own scraped up ones.

"Lucky student, huh? No wonder I couldn't touch you. Uh…" The girl shook his hand a bit too roughly, "I'm Akane Owari, the Ultimate Gymnast!"

"It's nice to meet you, Owa-"

"You are nothing like my class's lucky student, aren't cha?" Akane got closer and peered down at him.

"Was...he strong?" Makoto asked.

"Heck no, but he was always calling himself trash and insulting everyone who wasn't in the main course." Akane groaned, "He's so annoying!"

Makoto was taken aback. "That's just mean! Just because someone might be talentless, doesn't mean they should be treated as less of a person." In a way, Makoto was directly insulted. Besides for his luck, what did he really have?

"Yeah, I think so, too!" Akane laughed and said, "You just reminded me of our Class Rep. I think you might have as big of a heart as she does!"

Makoto smiled, "She sounds like a kind person. I'd love to meet her someday."

"Oh, yeah! She's pretty great…" Akane was interrupted by her own stomach growling.

"Hey before you stopped me I was on my way to the cafeteria to…" Makoto trailed off, "Maybe we can go together!"

Akane suddenly flew into a frenzy, grabbing Makoto by the shoulders in excitement. It was scary how strong she was. Then again, Makoto was very little. "So you're buying me lunch?! Man, that's so nice of you! Thanks!"."

Makoto's voice blubbered with a new wave of fresh panic, "I didn't say that-"

"Let's go, Little Mac!" At once, Akane set him down, grabbed Makoto's wrist and dragged him off to the cafeteria.

Chiaki and Kazuichi arrived at the dump near campus. The smell was overwhelming. Kazuichi held his nose and squeezed his eyes shut, "The things we do for what we love!"

Chiaki had put on a convenient face mask to prevent some of the smell from going into her nose. However, her love of video games overpowered the stench. She squinted her eyes through the debris and trash, eyes widening as she ran over to a small pile.

"Ah! Donkey Kong and Pole Position?!" Chiaki let out an excited smile and searched through the pile harder. "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the Simpsons arcade games?! These two are four-player games, so we can get two more people in on the fun."

Kazuichi watched as Chiaki's eyes lit up with excitement and wonder. Suddenly, she came over to him, almost like a new person. She grabbed his hands. "How long do you think till they will all be up and running, Soda-Kun?"

Releasing his hand, Kazuichi stroked his chin and said, "If the parts aren't too hard to find, I think I can get at least one up and running by the end of the week."

Chiaki remained disappointed, "But that's forever from now."

"It's like in two days." Kazuichi droned.

"It's forever when you want to play them as soon as possible…"Chiaki looked at the TMNT Game with an intense look in her eyes. It was a deep longing so powerful, one of the likes that Kazuichi had never really seen.

"What are you thinking about. Nanami-Chan?" Kazuichi asked curiously.

"I'm just trying to see who is in each position as that character to control them." She stood there, deep in thought.

Kazuichi leaned over to look at the cover art. "So who would be who?"

"Well, I think Peko would be Leonardo because they are both are masters of the sword. You would be Donatello, cause you are both amazing at fixing these things up. I believe Saionji would be Raphael cause both can be a little rude at times. That just leaves Michelangelo, the party dude turtle." She thought for a second then smiled. "Of course Mioda would be perfect for that spot. Those four should definitely be the first to play." She nodded her head proudly like it was the best decision in the world.

"Um, sure...yeah." Kazuichi nodded absentmindedly.

Then Chiaki set the game in his hands, giving him a bit of a scary expression. "Well, they can't play unless you get to work...Please."

Shuichi had finally been allowed to leave the clinic after he promised Mikan that he would be extra careful. She had mentioned that he shouldn't practice Neo Aikido with Tenko for a while. It was a promise of which he immediately agreed.

He had finally made it to the music room when he saw Kaede playing the piano flawlessly. Next to her was Ibuki shredding away at her guitar. Even though both types of music were light years apart in style, it was like they managed to stay in melody. Shuichi was thoroughly impressed with their skills.

Kaede noticed him in the doorway, and sighed with annoyance. "You finally made it, Saihara. You promised me that you would be here hours ago!"

Shuichi bowed in apology. "I'm so sorry. I accidentally went into the astronaut's room by mistake, and somehow became his sidekick, then I promised to do night time exercises with him and the Ultimate Child Caregiver." He took a deep breath, "Then I was attacked by the Aikido master and spent the last hour at the Nurse's station."

Kaede paused, "Oh, gosh. Well, I guess that's fine. Sorry for the trouble!"

Ibuki stopped playing the guitar and looked forward, "My girl Tsumiki is the nurse there! You got some fine care, my friend!"

Shuichi agreed, "She did treat me well, but gosh...is she okay?"

"She's just like that, yeah!" Ibuki said.

Kaede slipped off of the piano bench, "I'm glad you are okay, but I'm done here for the day."

Disappointed, Shuichi said, "I promise I will get here faster tomorrow, Akamatsu..."

Ibuki jumped forward, "Have no fear! Mioda is here! My Bandmate isn't here right now, and he plays the drums with me...so that's taken, but you can play the electric banjo!"

"Wait, uh-"

She grabbed the instrument and dragged him on stage before he could object.

Hajime waited outside of Mahiru's room pacing nervously. This was his first time going out on a real date with a girl, and he was nervous as he had ever been. He was wearing a dark blue sweater over a dress shirt and slacks. Those were his best clothes and he wanted to make a good impression. Though he was a bit worried about possibly sweating through them.

Just then her door opened, and he was blown away by what he saw. Mahiru was wearing a beautiful, red dress that came down to her knees. It was supported by straps and had a v-cut in the chest. Mahiru looked nervous as well, her hands fidgeting.

"Um, how do I look?" She asked.

Hajime took a deep breath and tried to slow his heart down. "I-I can't find the words to say."

Mahiru just cocked an eyebrow and smiled, "Well, let's see where the night takes us." She took Hajime's hand in her's and they went off to their date.

Mukuro arrived in the courtyard where Junko was waiting. It seemed inconspicuous enough. The two of them were to talk. Normal sisters talked, right? Mukuro smiled with compliance as Junko waved at her.

"Hello, Junko."

"Hey, Fat Rolls!" Junko tossed a sharp rock towards her sister's eye. Luckily, Mukuro caught it swiftly and tossed it down. Junko just laughed in response. Soon after this, they began to sit on the fountain and talk.

"That third class cosplayer nerd refused to pretend to be me willingly...What a joke!" Junko grumbled, setting her hand on her cheek. "So you might have to pretend to be me during some of our escapades. Don't be a disappointment like you always are, okay?"

Muruko bowed her head, "Of course not, Junko."

"So...did you meet anyone that caught your attention? Anything...interesting?" Junko leaned towards Mukuro, her blue eyes sparkling with something cold.

"No." Mukuro lied.

"Eh, it doesn't matter anyway." Junko said, "Soon enough, this whole campus will be lathered in despair."As always, Mukuro smiled in her direction. But something was not right. It was not the same as it was before.

Soon, Junko left, probably up to no good. Mukuro was still sitting in the courtyard. Mukuro took out a picture of Makoto. It was a small photo, one she had taken with a cheap camera found on the school grounds. He hadn't been looking in her direction, but he was smiling.

A genuine smile crossed Mukuro's lips. "What...is it about you, Makoto?" It was a quiet noise made below the roar of the fountain. She had never felt this way before, for anyone at all. Not even Junko could make her feel this way. It was his kindness, his friendly demeanor that made something in her want to run away, to turn against her own sister.

It was an awful thought, completely foreign to Mukuro. She shut her eyes tightly and tried to tear the picture to little pieces. However, she just sat there. She couldn't, no matter how much she wanted to.

Mukuro set the photo gently back into her palm, gazing at it. "What power do you have over me?"


	12. Hinazumi's Hope & Mahiru's Despair

In a small, dark room, Junko and her sister Sato sat and talked. It was very quiet. It wasn't because they didn't want to attract unwanted attention. They could care less about that. It just happened to be that way.

Sato then held up a DVD with a smile on her face. "The prototype of the brainwashing video is done, Junko." She threw it to her sister who caught it easily. "Here's your copy."

Junko looked at it carefully and then gave one of her trademarked grins, "Thanks, Sis. Together the two of us will spread despair throughout the world!"

"I don't know about us, dear sister." Sato began to speak with despair littering her voice, "We are building the foundations of Junkoland. However, by the end of the day, you and our first victim will be in glorious despair."

Hajime and Mahiru were riding in a carriage for their special date. For some reason, Mahiru wearing a blindfold.

Mahiru tried to look around, but she could not see. "Hinata, where are we going?"

"If I told you that, there would be no point to the blindfold," Hajime smirked.

Mahiru just scoffed, "You aren't planning anything disgusting, are you?!"

Hajime began to become annoyed, "I'm not Hanamura, you know."

Mahiru said, "Well, no one is that bad. But you're still a guy with a blindfolded girl!"

"C'mon, don't you trust me?" Hajime reassured her, trying to pat her on the shoulder for comfort. She just shivered at his touch but not from fear and sighed as he continued, "Besides, we're almost there!"

Sonia and Hiyoko were spying on Hajime and Mahiru's date from the bushes. They were just barely concealed. Sonia, naturally, was nervous. Why wouldn't she be?

"Hinata-Kun better treat Mahiru-Chan right, or I'm not going to go out with him either!" Hiyoko sulked.

"What kind of date is this? There are no Makangos to capture!" Sonia said.

"...We don't do that in Japan, Sonia."

Sonia spoke in a firm voice, "Well, if you wish to join me, Nanami, and Koizumi in marriage with Hinata-Kun, I would need to teach you to catch Golden Makangos! It's a Novoselic tradition, you see."

Hiyoko managed to smirk, "Well, of course, I would be nobility, and much more than y-" She paused, "Wait...How did you get me to agree with catching a stupid gold thing?!"

"Because you also want to marry Hinata!"

"Well, it's not that I think he's that, um, gross, but what makes you think I want to marry him?! That's just weird!" Hiyoko stuck out her tongue and pretended not to care.

Sonia politely smoothed out her dress and replied, "A princess has her ways."

Taking off her blindfold, Hajime stepped back as Mahiru gasped in delight. "H-Hinata! I can't believe it!" Around them, beautiful works of art were hung on the walls. Some were portraits, some were landscapes, some were abstract. But all were wonderful, and perfect for Mahiru's tastes.

Hajime just shrugged, "Well, I wanted to do something nice for you..."

"But I mean, you brought me to the opening of the Tokyo Museum of Photography!" Mahiru proclaimed, bringing her hands to her chest and giggled in happiness.

Hajime smiled, "Looking at the website, I saw that your mother's work would be on display!"

"Oh, geez! Hinata, I can't believe this!" Mahiru jumped forward and wrapped her arms around Hajime's thin frame. Hajime attempted to move around to hug her back, but the tightness of her hold prevented him from doing so.

"A-Ah, Koizumi! T-Too tight!" Despite saying that, he could feel her chest pressed up against his and it felt nice.

Mahiru also felt her chest against his and before she could do something embarrassing and get too close to Hajime, she backed away and blushed, "Oh, was that too much?"

Hajime tried to laugh it off, "It's all good, but we should get inside."

Meanwhile, Chiaki and Mikan were inside the museum spying on the date as well.

"Should we be doing this? It seems rude to spy on a date." Chiaki muttered, peering behind a statue to get a better look around him.

Mikan seemed to fall into herself. "I-I know...I'm so sorry for being a stupid, rude pig!"

Chiaki shook her head, "No, it wasn't your idea, Tsumiki, but Saionji's idea to spy on the date. I...have to admit that I'm curious to see how it goes." From the distance, she saw Mahiru and Hajime hug. She blushed a bit.

"Nanami-Chan, are you okay? You appear flustered!" Mikan asked.

Chiaki exhaled softly, "No, I'm okay, Tsumiki-Chan. I was just...thinking."

Mikan smiled, "You w-want to hug Hinata-Kun, too?"

"Well, actually..."

Mikan cried, "I'm s-sorry! It was so presumptuous of me to say that!"

Chiaki put a supportive hand on Mikan's shoulder. "You are allowed to speak your mind whenever you like. I was just thinking about hugging Hinata, but since I'm not good at dating games...So I doubt I could be good at real-life dates."

Mikan smiled, "I-I think you would be a great date for anyone, Nanami-Chan!"

Chiaki began to feel warm inside. It was a strange feeling. It wasn't like what she felt with Hajime, but it was still strong. "Thank you. I guess sometimes even I need words of encouragement…"

Mikan tenderly and with surprising bravery, patted Chiaki's hand, "You d-do so m-much for all of us! It's the l-least I can do."

Hajime and Mahiru walked through the museum. Mahiru was pointing out her favorite shots. Hajime smiled as she ran from frame to frame, totally in her element for once.

"Oh, wow! I mean, I've never once seen this in person before!" It was like she was in her own little world, totally oblivious from everyone else.

Hajime remained impressed by her knowledge. "I knew you loved photography, Mahiru, but you know so much!"

"I've always wanted to join my mother in the field, and take pictures of people smiling all over the world." Mahiru said, "It was always my dream, ya know?"

"So once you graduate, why don't you join your Mom?" Hajime asked.

Mahiru appeared happy for a moment, but she stopped herself. "I would love to, but I don't want to leave my dad alone."

Hajime was confused, "What do you mean 'leave your dad alone?' Are your parents divorced?"

Mahiru looked off in the distance, "No, they love each other and all of that, she's just on the road a lot, and my dad's terrible at household chores." she laughed. "When I graduate, I'll probably come back to our house being trashed."

"What are you going to do if you get married? Would you move in with your husband, or with your dad?" he said with a chuckle.

Mahiru suddenly became on edge, "What are you talking about?! I'm not going to marry you, Nanami, and Sonia in a big group marriage."

Hajime gasped, "What are you talking about? Marrying all of you? What I-Huh?!"

"W-Well, Sonia told me she's going to get her dad to make all of us get married or something!" She told him with a desperate tone.

Hajime flustered, "It's probably just a misunderstanding, like her threesome with Nanami."

"Threesome?" Mahiru asked.

Hajime drew back with an exasperated sigh. "Don't ask."

"So who will get the first wedding dance with Hinata-Kun?" Back from the bushes from where they hid, Sonia looked to Hiyoko for support.

Hiyoko scoffed, "I will, obviously, since I'm the best dancer."

"We should also discuss the wedding night order." Sonia hummed, "Should we take turns in the bed, or all at once?"

Hiyoko made a gagging noise, "Eww! Don't be gross!"

Confused, Sonia asked, "Gross? These are important details we need to figure out before the wedding!"

"You are talking like all of us are actually going to marry Hinata at the same time!" Hiyoko spoke up in amazement.

Sonia didn't seem to be fazed. "Of course I am! Marriage is a very serious subject! As the future ruler of my Kingdom, Hinata-Kun will be the future king and all of you will be nobility by marriage! So that way, we can't have scandals."

"And you don't think him being married to four girls will be scandalous?"

"Four? Tsumiki doesn't want to marry Hinata-Kun anymore?"

Hiyoko almost threw up, "Oh, Hell no! No way am I going to be in a group marriage with Puky Pig!"

"So, does that mean you don't want to stand next to her in the Church steps?" Sonia put her finger to her lips, "I guess I have to figure out where everyone will be standing!"

"Are you even listening?" Hiyoko was dumbfounded.

Hajime and Mahiru continued with their tour of the museum. Finally, they got to her mom's exhibit. As they stood and stared in astonishment, "Wow, I knew your mom was the star of this opening but I didn't realize how many pictures she has here."

"My mom takes her job very seriously." Mahiru's voice was laced with pride.

"Everyone is smiling in all of her pictures? I thought you said she was a war photographer?"

"She is," Mahiru said.

"So, even in sad situations, she can get people to smile?" Hajime asked.

"Yeah, she has that ability. It inspires me." Mahiru proclaimed.

"Inspired you to take up photography, too?" Hajime asked.

"Well, that too." Mahiru seemed to recollect a memory, and her eyes shined with mirth, "But she was able to pull through and smile even in the toughest situations."

Hajime grinned at her, "You have a great smile, too."

"Hajime!" Mahiru turned red and looked away, "Don't say those types of things!"

Meanwhile, Mikan and Chiaki were still following the two on their date. Chiaki had taken out her Gameboy and started to concentrate on her game. Then, she set it down after watching Hajime and Mahiru. Every once in awhile, she would glance up and down at the two."

Mikan let out a tiny smile, "It-It looks l-like they are very close! They would m-make a cute couple."

Chiaki began to peer from her game again, "So you think they will go on more dates then?"

"I'm sorry! Forgive me for being inappropriate!..." Mikan wavered.

Chiaki shook her head, "Tsumiki, you aren't… I think."

"B-But don't you want to be with Hinata-Kun, too?"

"I just want all my friends to be happy, no matter who ends up with who." Chiaki smiled.

"O-Oh, Nanami!" Mikan's tears began to spill as she clutched Chiaki tight. "I-I don't know what we would do without you!"

Chiaki shook her head with an almost sad laugh, "Oh no, I'm not that important."

"Don't say that, please!" Mikan put her head on Chiaki's shoulder. "Without you, Miss Yukizome would have made us all come to class, but I-I'm not sure that we wouldn't as close like we are now…"

"It wasn't all me-"

"Forgive me for being so f-forward, Nanami, but you truly brought us together!"

Chiaki smiled, but she wasn't convinced. "I'm sure someone would have filled the role eventually."

Realizing that she wouldn't change her mind, Mikan simply tightened her hug. Chiaki blinked a little, eventually setting her game to the ground. Using the last of her energy, she hugged Mikan back. Someone like her needed a good hug from time to time.

Mahiru was walking back from the bathroom. Because of how Hajime made her so embarrassed, she had decided to run away and splash her face with water. Because of how he was acting, she was thinking of them all getting married. That thought was worrying enough. He didn't need to help.

Mahiru began to think about it though, despite her inner shame. She would probably be scolding them constantly, more than a mother than a wife. Mikan would be making sure they were all staying healthy, Hiyoko would be scaring away trouble with her words, Sonia would teach them all of her country's crazy customs, and Chiaki would simply be on the couch playing her games like it was just another day of high school. She smiled at the thought. It was nice.

 _It's crazy to think that would actually happen._ She thought to herself, _But especially if they really loved each other. A little crazy wouldn't hurt anyone, right?_

Mahiru had been so distracted thinking about that hypothetical life when she realized she had gone the wrong way. Being that this was her first time coming here, she was a bit disorientated. Instead of being surrounded by frames of beautiful portraits, she appeared to be standing in the middle of dozens of cameras. It must have been the news station coming to report on the grand opening. It was oddly quiet, and no one was here. Where were all the reporters? Why would they leave their equipment here with no one to guard it?

Mahiru glanced around, starting to feel slightly nervous. It only escalated when a familiar voice crept up from behind her. "Ah, Koizumi-Chan, I'm glad you could finally make it."

She turned to a huge screen and saw Sato there smiling. She seemed to be in a dark room. No one else was with her. A sense of confusion and dread loomed over Mahiru. "Amami? What-What are you doing?"

"Even though you betrayed me, I still wanted you to be the first to join my sister in her glorious new world." Sato tilted her head, seemingly a new person. Her eyes were cold. Mahiru did not truly know her, did she?

"I-I didn't betray you, Sato!" Mahiru snapped back, tears brimming in her eyes, "You tried to kill someone! You needed to get help."

"Well, this time I'm going to kill someone, and you can't stop me." Her voice echoed throughout the room, but no one could hear. Where was Hajime? Where was anyone? Mahiru could only feel the cold sting of fear and nothing else.

Mahiru managed to spill out broken words, "W-What happened to you, Amami? You were never like this before!"

Sato laughed through the endearing smile she held towards her, "I've always been like this, but you were just too trusting to realize it. That's always what I liked about you, Mahiru: your hopeful gullibility."

Mahiru could only hold her head. The ground was starting to spin around her. Nothing felt real. It was only pure tension around her building and building without giving her the chance to breathe.

Sato pulled out a long blade, beautifully engraved on the handle. "And now this time, you are going to watch me kill someone you care about- or maybe cared about would be a better way to put it...Shame about that."

Mahiru screamed through the resistance in her voice. The tears wouldn't stop. "No, don't hurt anyone else! Sato, please!"

"I'll love you forever, Koizumi-Chan!" Sato twirled the blade in between her fingers, giving her former friend a knowing look. She then pointed the knife toward her chest. Mahiru's blood ran cold.

"Sato, please listen to me!" Those words would fall on deaf ears. Mahiru could only feel hopelessly alone.

"Goodbye, Mahiru." With one quick movement, the blade was impaled into her chest, straight through Sato's own heart. Blood immediately pooled around her clothes, dripping below the camera. Sato did not stop smiling, not even for a second. Mahiru could not even scream, and she could not move. There was nothing but the dried tears that stayed on her cheeks. Her mouth hung agape. The urge to vomit was sickening, but it did not go away.

Sato collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath. Even though she was fading fast, the same damn grin did not go away. Sato rested one hand over the knife and pushed it farther inside. Through the whimpers of pain and ecstasy, Sato stared straight and the camera and said her final words.

"Welcome to my world. Enjoy your stay."

Sato's eyes did not close, but she was gone, looking past the camera with glazed eyes and a gloomy smile. Mahiru could only stand and watch the screen. Her hands were shaking, her eyes were full of uncontrollable tears. She tried to scream, to shout, to call for help, but she could only stay still. Feeling nothing but pure hopelessness, Mahiru could only allow herself to be drifted away to another place. In the meantime, her eyes started to swirl in a collage of black and white. The oddest, broken smile appeared on her face as she cried and cried without stopping. Never once had Mahiru Koizumi felt this much despair.

In the pitch-black room, Sato laid on the floor dead. Blood pooled around Junko's feet, and she knelt down next to someone who was just recently planning with her. Death was truly a funny thing, wasn't it? Junko wiped the tears that fell from her eyes with a smile.

"Oh, my dear sister. I truly loved you, but your death will give me months of beautiful, beautiful despair." Junko brushed cheek. It was stone cold, and her eyes were bloodshot. There was no color to her lips. She truly was gone. "Thank you, Sato."


	13. Battle for Koizumi's Soul

"Welcome to our world. Enjoy your stay old friend." Sato said before she died. Her eyes did not close, but she was gone, looking past the camera with glazed eyes and a gloomy smile.

Near the outside of the museum, Hajime Hinata waited by the concession stand. He had been standing there waiting for about ten minutes. Did Mahiru really go off to wash her face? Because from how it seemed, she straight up ditched him. Hajime groaned with worry. He really thought it was going well, too…

There was a noise to his left, and he jumped, seeing a choppy lock of violet hair fall behind a wall. Hajime quirked an eyebrow and called out a name.

"Tsumuki, is that you?"

"Um, y-yes it is." The voice stuttered back.

Hajime almost screamed as he turned around the corner, "W-What are you doing here?!"

"I'm so s-sorry, but Nanami-Chan and I were watching your date with Koizumi-Chan," Mikan wouldn't even look at Hajime in the eyes. "It-It's all my fault!"

Pressing a hand to his head, Hajime gave up. "...Why would you two be spying on our date?"

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Mikan cried.

Unable to cure the situation by interrogation, Hajime gave a comforting pat on Mikan's arm. "It's fine. Just tell me what's going on."

Chiaki continued to play her handheld game. Mikan had left to go to the concession stand, only because Chiaki appeared "a little pale." Chiaki had forgotten to eat breakfast again today, and Mikan had scolded her in her own way...and then apologized for "being mean."

Setting down her game, Chiaki tentatively got up and walked around the corner. Perhaps a little air would be nice. Taking a deep breath, Chiaki then heard a loud voice getting closer and closer to her.

"Hey, Nanami! What are ya doing here?"

Chiaki looked up and saw Akane running up to her, a bit too fast for her tastes. In fact, she was running so fast that Chiaki had to dodge as quickly as she could. Sadly, Chiaki was not that fast. Thankfully Akane rolled to a stop just in time.

Chiaki looked her up and down, "Owari? Why are you at the museum?" Was she spying on Hajime, too? Why...Why would she have any reason to?

"What Museum?" Akane started to itch around her ear. Clearly, she was clueless.

Despite the other girl's oddities, Chiaki was happy to see her. She smiled, "You were just running again weren't you?"

"Uh, yeah!" Akane laughed, "I guess we're both like that. Y'know, like we're so into whatever we're doing, that we don't pay attention to anything else."

Chiaki looked at the ground, "...Am I that unaware of what is happening around me?"

Akane shook her head, "Nah, it's not that true. You're really into those games and all, but you're always helping us out at the same time. Remember when we first met?"

"You kicked a falling tree branch from hitting me in the head, right?" Chiaki asked, "I think I was playing Gal Omega when it happened."

"Yeah! And when you stopped trouble from happening? Now, that was awesome!" Akane cheered, "When you pushed away Hanamura for trying to touch Saijoni!"

"But I wasn't really even thinking. I just knew my classmate needed me, and I reacted."

"That's what I'm talking about! When one of us is in trouble, you will be there to save them. That's something the others can count on." For some reason, Chiaki began to trust that smile. She didn't want it to be true, but it was a nice thought for sure.

"I'll love you forever, Koizumi-Chan!"

Those words repeated over and over in Mahiru's head. She couldn't even look at the screen, because she knew what was lying there. Sato's corpse was probably cold by this point, and everything had become red. Mahiru must have been dreaming. Nothing felt real.

She reached out her hand and grasped for anything-anyone-to help her. No one came. Her eyes started to swirl in a collage of black and white. The oddest, broken smile appeared on her face as she cried and cried without stopping. Never once had Mahiru Koizumi felt this much despair and for some reason she enjoyed it.

"Y-You see, Nanami-Chan just wants all of her friends to be happy, but I think she sacrifices her own happiness for us," Mikan told Hajime.

"Nanami's own happiness?" Hajime asked.

"N-Now forgive me for being so forward, but I think Na-Nanami-Chan wants to ask you out, too, but she is scared she might be taking you away from your true love."

"Wait...True love?"

Tears began to spill out of Mikan's eyes, "Yo-You shouldn't be listening to me, Hinata-Kun...Aft-After all, I am assuming too much!"

Sighing to himself, Hajime just pulled Mikan in for a comforting hug.

Mikan's tears stopped, and she began to blush as she clutched onto Hajime's backside. "It's w-when you do things like this, that has us all want to make l-love with you."

"What?!" Hajime tried to back away from Mikan's grasp, but she held on tighter.

"N-Nothing, sorry!" Mikan cried again, burying her head in Hajime's chest. He could only sigh at the ceiling but continued to pat her head in reassurance.

Walking as if her feet were lead, Mahiru made it across the hallway, face split into a smile. Her steps seemed forced, and so did her grin. Hiyoko, who happened to be in the same hallway, stopped in her tracks and cocked her head. The girl also seemed to be holding something close behind her back. She was skipping, oddly enough.

"Mahiru-Chan, what are you doing here?" Hiyoko then noticed the tears dripping down her cheeks, and she rushed toward the girl, hugging her close. "Did that bug Hinata make you cry? I'll break his fingers for that!"

"No, it wasn't Hinata, but something did happen." Mahiru said, "Do you want to see?"

Hiyoko smiled and bounced with excitement, "I love presents! Show me, Mahiru-Chan!"

"Hm...alright." Mahiru let out a comforting smile, one that Hiyoko could fully trust. She led Hiyoko a little way with one hand and stopped at a corner. No one else was around. It was the perfect spot. "This should be good."

"Alright, Mahiru-Chan! What do you want to show me-"

With one fluid motion, Mahiru arms twisted forward, wielding something that struck Hiyoko fast and hard in the arm. The smaller girl was thrown backward, screaming with shock and pain. From what she could see, Mahiru stood above her with a solid baseball bat. Where had she gotten that?

Hiyoko fell to the ground, tears brimming in her eyes. She was holding her bruised arm, staring up at Mahiru with utter betrayal. "M-Mahiru, what are you doing?!" Why would Mahiru, her best friend, suddenly hurt her?!

Mahiru just smiled with euphoria and sighed dreamily. She played with the bat in her hands. It was like she could hear someone else's voice in her head, telling her to hurt her friends

"Isn't this great, Saionji? The despair of getting hurt!"

"Wh-What the hell are you talking about?! Mahiru!" Hiyoko couldn't even see through the tears that flooded out of her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll just share it with you again!" Mahiru raised the bat up once more, watching at Hiyoko squirmed like a rat trapped in a maze, like a fox caught in a trap. Hiyoko squeezed her eyes shut and let out a blood curdling scream, feeling the air split as the bat drew closer and closer-

Akane and Chiaki were talking outside, as normal as that could be, when a scream was heard from the inside of the building. Both of them stopped whatever they were chatting about.

Akane peered toward the building, "Was that the munchkin?"

"Something is wrong." Chiaki could have thought that maybe Hiyoko was being a drama queen like she always did, but there was just something off about this scream. It scared her. It turned her blood cold.

With Akane clutching her hand, the two of them ran inside, zipping between hallways and exhibits before finally coming to the original source. There they saw Hiyoko lying unconscious on the white tile. Blood pooled around her.

"Saionji!" Chiaki ran over to Hiyoko and cradled her in her arms. "Wake up, please."

"Who the hell did this to her?" Akane snarled, touching the side of her arm.

"I-I don't know, but we need to get her medical help, and fast." Chiaki murmured with panic, suddenly yelling. It was unlike herself, but she didn't even care. "Tsumiki, where are you! We need you! Tsumiki!"

After their comforting hug, Hajime asked the other girl, "Are you feeling better, Tsumiki?"

Mikan wore a sweet smile, and she blushed lightly in the cheeks. "I am, th-thank you for being there for me, Hinata-Kun!"

"Sure. You can always ask me for help if you need it." Hajime grinned.

Just then, they heard what sounded like Chiaki scream louder than she had ever screamed. Mikan stood up straight to her feet, murmuring.

"She needs my help. She must be in trouble, Hinata-Kun!" With swiftness, they followed the sound of her screams.

Mahiru continued to wander the halls of the museum, crying as she had never cried in her life. She couldn't stop peering down at her hands, seeing the blood of her best friend drip to the floor. "Why did I do that? W-Why did I do that?"

The feeling she got when she did, it was even worse. It hurt more than it felt good, but god, did it feel good. "Why did I feel so...nice? W-Why?" It wasn't a typical feeling, it was one that occurred only sometimes when she knew no one was around. She felt disgusting. "Why would I feel that way from hurting Hiyoko?"

"That feeling is despair." a voice called out to her. It was a nice voice, one you could somehow trust. Mahiru turned around and saw a beautiful girl with strawberry blonde hair, put up in two, fluffy pigtails. The girl was wearing a Hope's Peak uniform, and she was smiling right at her.

"Who are you?" Mahiru's voice was muddy, unclear.

"Well, people call me Junko Enoshima, since that's my name after all!" The blonde smiled with a forced laugh, "But you can call me Master!"

"Master?" Mahiru asked.

Junko's eyes grew dark, "Yeah, that's me. I am here to teach you the wonderfulness of despair."

"Despair?"

Junko made a rather aroused noise, "Despair is so...good! It just makes you feel a certain way, and-" It was obvious that the girl was turned on by her own words.

"I felt that way when I hurt my friend," Mahiru admitted. "It felt so good to hurt her, b-but I hated it."

"Well, the more you love the person you hurt, the more despair you feel. Pleasure is a huge part of the aftershock, of course…" Junko got a glazed look in her eyes of pure happiness, "My older sister just died, as you just saw. I cried so much! It was great."

Mahiru backed away, filled with fear. "But I don't want to hurt my friends!"

Junko mumbled to herself, "Hmm, Sato did say this probably wouldn't be as potent as Mitarai's program. It looks like I will still need his help to make the program full proof, but the prototype isn't completely useless."

Chiaki was still cradling Hiyoko in her arms, crying. "Please wake up, Saionji. You can't leave us."

"The class won't be the same without your insults! C'mon, munchkin!" Akane tried her best to be comforting.

Mikan and Hajime had just run into the room, seeing Chiaki holding Hiyoko and Akane standing guard. For some reason, the rest of the people weren't here. Every single room of the museum was empty. It was almost supernatural.

Mikan ran over to Chiaki and Hiyoko, starting to give first aid. Utterly shocked, Hajime turned to Akane. "Owari, what happened?!"

"I'm dunno! Nanami and I were outside when we heard Saionji screaming."

Mikan said, "We need to carry her to the hospital."

Hajime bent down next to the unconscious girl. "I will carry her." He picked up Hiyoko in his arms. She was very limp, and heavier than expected. "Have any of you seen Koizumi? She ran off to the bathroom, and I haven't seen her since."

"No, we haven't seen her! Is she in trouble, too?" Akane asked.

Chiaki took a deep breath as if her entire life had prepared her for this moment. "Hinata-Kun, you and Tsumiki-Chan take Saionji-Chan to the Hospital. I will try and find Koizumi-Chan with Owari if that's alright."

Akane nodded, signalling the others to split and go their separate ways.

Chiaki and Akane started searching for Mahiru, so far with no luck. Both girls stayed close to one another, unsure when the next shock could come. Chiaki peered up to the other girl, "Do you think we should split up to find her? We could cover more ground, maybe..."

Akane wasn't swooned by this idea. "I dunno. I mean, I can probably handle myself against whoever attacked Saionji, but I'm not so sure about you."

"Oh, is it because I'm kinda small?"

"Yeah, like Saionji. You could be attacked next if you are alone, and if the jerk is still around." Akane snarled to herself, "You'll be safe with me, Nanami!"

"I never had a bodyguard before." Chiaki let out a small smile. There was comfort there at the promise that someone would always protect her.

"Don't worry, Nanami. I can be a great bodyguard." Akane said, "If you're ever in trouble, I will be there immediately, okay?"

"But didn't hurting your friend make you feel so good?! Did it?" Junko got closer to Mahiru, to the point where she could smell the girl's shampoo.

"It did. I didn't want to do it, but I also felt like I do after I watch, um….." Mahiru was too embarrassed to say more.

"You can feel like that all the time, you know."

"I can?" Mahiru asked.

"Yeah, dummy! The more you love a person, the more you'll feel good!"

"That doesn't seem…" Mahiru paused, "Wait...It will?"

Junko just flashed a wide grin. "Imagine the feeling you will have by hurting your dad or mom. Crazy, right?"

Mahiru's eyes started to spiral again. "I can imagine it now." She looked at the blood on her hands and started crying again. However, the smile was more genuine this time. She couldn't even begin to stop.

A voice came from the right. "Koizumi, there you are. Are you okay?!" Chiaki's voice snapped her out of her trance. She saw her and Akane of all people, running towards them from the end of the hallway.

Junko frowned, placing a hand on her hip. "Who are you?"

"Um, hi. We were just looking for our friend." Chiaki then noticed the blood on Mahiru's hands and rushed to her side. "Koizumi, are you okay? What happened? Did that attacker hurt you, too?"

Akane glared at Junko, hands at her side. "Did you do that to Koizumi, Blondie?"

Junko just smiled in defiance, "I didn't put that blood on her hands; she did."

A feeling of dread filled Chiaki, seeing the dried blood on Mahiru's hands. "What are you talking about?" Who was this girl? What did she know?

"That's the blood of your little blonde friend, doused all over your friend's fingers..." Junko just held a hand to her mouth, pretending to care.

Hajime and Mikan arrived at the hospital moments prior. They had watched as Hiyoko was pulled into the ER. Worry was placed over the two teens.

Hajime collapsed in one of the chairs. He couldn't believe he held onto Hiyoko for the entire walk. "I hope she will be alright."

Mikan collapsed near Hajime's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She started crying yet again."Saionji ha-has to be okay! She just has to be, Hinata-Kun!"

Trying not to be awkward, Hajime rubbed Mikan's back as best as he could, "She will be. I can't imagine the class without her."

Mikan looked up into Hajime's eyes, purple meeting green. "You promise?" Their faces were so close together, close enough to touch noses. Her cheeks were so warm. He had to admit that his cheeks were, too.

"Yeah, as much as I can." Hajime didn't know what to think. He was getting strange feelings being this close to Mikan. It wasn't what he had thought would happen at all. Their faces got closer and closer, and their lips were almost touching, when they both pulled their heads away from each other.

Mikan immediately got up to sit in the chair next to Hajime. "N-No! We shouldn't do this while Saionji is in the ER. It's not right!"

Hajime sighed, feeling shame. "You're right. Doing this might make us feel better right now, but we don't know where it might go in the future."

A few moments of fresh embarrassment filled the room. It wasn't crowded at all, so in a way, that made it worse. Finally, Mikan decided to finally say something.

"S-So...you actually want to kiss me, Hinata-Kun?" It was surprising that Mikan was finally starting to branch out, come out of her shell.

Hajime just bashfully smiled, "Well, I can't say I never have thought about it."

Mikan snuggled into his shoulder almost at once. "M-Maybe when Saionji is better, she can join us in ki-kissing?"

"That sounds like a plan." Barely listening, Hajime rubbed at his eyes and paused for a few seconds. "Wait...What?!"

Back at the museum, Chiaki's voice came as a whisper. "Why would Saionji's blood be on Koizum's hands?"

"Cause she was the one that hurt her." Junko simply said. She didn't seem to care, flipping to another state. Just who was this girl?!

"W-What the hell?! You're lying!" Akane shouted at Junko to no avail.

"Koizumi would never hurt Saionji. It's not...true." Chiaki started forward with almost nothing to say.

"But I did!" Tears began falling from Mahiru's eyes, "And it was wonderful…"

Nothing made sense. Chiaki just wasn't sure just what to think anymore. The idea of someone so kind, nurturing, and strong being reduced to this made her...feel uneasy."What happened to you, Koizumi?"

Junko giggled behind her hand, "I opened her eyes to the glory of despair!"

"Despair?" Chiaki asked. That didn't make any sense! Why would Mahiru enjoy feeling despair?

"I-I didn't want to hurt her, but I felt so good when I did." Mahiru murmured as if she were in a hot trance. "It's just like when Sato killed herself. The more I cried, the better I felt."

Chiaki tried desperately to get inside her head, "But why would you think like that? W-Why?"

"It's not as complicated as you might think. I simply showed her a video, that's all." Junko swayed back and forth, beginning to shovel inside her shirt for something. She began to laugh hard. "Now there is a twenty car pile-up on that bitch's synaptic superhighway! It's so great!"

Chiaki didn't have the power to speak anymore. Fear was crowding her, tightening her throat like a vice. She was murmuring so quietly that no one could truly hear her. Seeing the opportunity to protect something small, Akane stepped in front of Chiaki.

"Don't try anything. I'll beat you into oblivion!"

"Akane," Chiaki managed to get out, trying to warn her. She had to be careful. Who knew what that Junko was capable of?

"It's still in the prototype phase, but the final product should be right around the corner." Junko continued further, pacing back and forth. She spun around and faced the two girls, winking once. "It's waiting for you guys, too, you know."

"Agh, you're really starting to piss me off!" Without giving anyone warning, Akane shot forward towards Junko, fists first. Chiaki was stripped of the protection, and called out her name.

"Akane, wait!"

Then, there was smoke everywhere. It absolutely clouded the hallway. She heard two girls coughing, and Chiaki stumbled around to find anything. Once the smoke had faded away, she could see that the strange girl was gone. Mahiru and Akane seemed to be fine, save for the coughing fits.

"Are you okay?" Chiaki reached out toward both girls. She was so worried for a hot minute. It was a miracle that no one except poor Saionji was hurt.

"Eh, I'll be fine." Akane scratched at her ear in defeat, "But whadda' bout Koizumi? What're we gonna do about her?"

"Let me...try something." With uncertainty, Chiaki grabbed Mahiru's hands. "Koizumi, this isn't you. You would never hurt any of us willingly."

"I care about you too, Nanami…I wonder how much despair I would feel hurting you." Mahiru looked up from where she kneeled, and smiled at her with pain in her eyes.

Chiaki drew in a deep breath. "If you want to hurt me, do it."

"Nanami, what are you saying?" Akane said in a panic, "You can't let her do that!"

Chiaki nodded to her with certainty, pressing Mahiru forward. "Nothing you do to me will hurt more than thinking my friend is lost forever. Come back to us." Tears started falling from her eyes.

"But watching you cry makes me feel so good." Mahiru started to sob again, uncontrollably shaking in fear or despair or something much worse.

"You gotta snap out of it, Koizumi!" Akane knelt on the floor next to the others, lightly clutching Mahiru's shoulders.

Without nothing else on her mind, Chiaki wrapped her arms around Mahiru and clutched tight. "Koizumi, please stop this."

Mahiru felt warm and good. It was the kind of good she actually wanted to feel, not the kind of good she felt ever since she watched Sato die. Inside her mind, it was like she was fighting for control of herself. She closed her eyes shut, hearing voices from all sides. It wasn't just the voices of her two friends, but her own mind.

 _I don't want to hurt my friends. I don't want to think like this!_ Mahiru thought with desperation, _No, please! Help me!_ The other voices chimed in with her own, distant but close at the same time.

"Koizumi, please!"

"You have to wake up!"

"I know you can do it!"

"We believe in you!"

"Koizumi, this isn't you!"

The sudden comfort of the touch from someone or something suddenly sank her deep into her mind. It was so soft. She could hear the tiny voice of someone speaking to her from above the sea of her own thoughts.

"Mahiru, please. You're my friend."

Mahiru woke up. Her knees felt weak and she collapsed on the ground, gasping for the breath she forgot she needed. "W-What did I do? W-What did I…" She looked up with bleary eyes, seeing Chiaki and Akane staring down at her with concern.

"Mahiru…" One of the girls said. Mahiru just didn't feel like looking anymore. It was so shameful. They didn't need to see how disgusting she was. She was…

Mahiru's voice cracked again, trying to find tears, but there was just nothing left. She was exhausted, panting out in gasps and cries. "I hurt my best friend."

Mahiru heard the soft voice speak again. The body held her closer. "It will be okay, Mahiru. We're just glad you're back."

"Yeah! Great job, by the way." The other voice cheered.

"W-Wha…" Mahiru peered up at Chiaki. She seemed almost catatonic. "S-Saionji? W-What happened to Hiyoko?"

Now she could tell that it was Chiaki that was holding her so firmly. "She'll be okay, Mahiru. It will be alright."

With nothing else to say, Mahiru felt the tears flooding yet again, and she couldn't help but sob against Chiaki's blouse. Everything was quiet except for the girl's wracked cries. It wasn't despair, but grief.

From her hiding spot, Junko watched the events play out. Mahiru was indeed, crying, but she wasn't looking pleased or smiling-nothing like that. Disappointment overcame Junko, and she dug her fingernails into her arm with frustration.

"It seems like that gamer girl one-upped me over the stupid photographer." Junko spoke aloud to herself and started to slightly smile, "She could be a thorn in my plans. I might need to take her out of the equation."


	14. Hiyoko Falls to Despair

Mukuro Ikusaba just stared at the picture of her older sister, Sato Amami. It was not too long ago when she had committed suicide to further Junko's plan to spread despair. It just didn't feel real. It didn't seem right, but if Junko really did feel pleased with the girl's death, then maybe it wasn't in vain. Maybe Junko really did love Sato and was mourning her absence.

Holding the picture tightly in her hands, Mukuro's eyes began to feel strange. It was like she was holding back something she hadn't known she could do in years. It wouldn't hurt, right? If she was just by herself in a classroom, then no one would find her. Finally letting her guard down, Mukuro let a few tears fall down her cheeks.

Would she fall to the same fate as Sato? Would she have to give her own life to fulfill the plans of her sister? Sure, she loved Junko more than anything in the world, but the thought gave her a sick feeling in her stomach. She almost felt like throwing up. Out of all the times that Mukuro had mindlessly slaughtered the people in Junko's way, Mukuro had never thought of the consequences of her actions. The permanence of death was absolutely terrifying.

"Are you okay, Ikusaba?" A small voice asked from the left. With urgency, Mukuro wiped the tears from her face and turned to see Makoto Naegi. He was standing in the doorway with a concerned look on his face.

Makoto carefully stepped forward, "Is something wrong? You don't look like your serious self."

"I'm just deep in thought." Mukuro tried to hold herself together. God, why did he have to be here? Out of all people, why him?

"You must be. I've never seen you cry before."

Mukuro frowned, her eyes turning cold. "You didn't see anything. Why don't you leave?"

Mukuro glared right at Makoto as he kept coming toward her, eventually standing right beside her by the desk she sat in. He didn't seem to mind her death stare. "Do you-Do you want to talk about it?"

Mukuro held her thoughts together, worried that if she said something wrong, Junko would somehow find her. But if she didn't say anything, then she would continue to suffer alone. It was a hard decision, but she eventually gave in to her feelings.

"My sister died yesterday."

"What?! That's just…" Makoto didn't even seem to comprehend it fully, mouth covered by his hand. He must have not seen the broadcasts or newspapers telling of a dead girl and an incident at the Museum of Photography. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry." He locked eyes with her to show her that he was there for her. His eyes were so kind, unlike any that Mukuro had seen.

"You don't need to say that." Mukuro murmured. She wasn't expecting him to do anything else, but because he was Makoto Naegi, he managed to overstep a boundary or two.

Makoto suddenly slid forward and hugged Mukuro tight. She froze immediately, unable to comprehend such a feeling. He was so small, smaller than her. What was more disturbing, was that he wanted to hold her. No one wanted to hold her. She was disgusting, wasn't she? That was what Junko always said.

"Wh-What are you-" Mukuro managed to spill out of her trembling lips. The feeling was overwhelming, but for some reason, Mukuro gave in. The tears returned heavier, and she shut her eyes.

"I'm sorry if I'm being w-weird, but I-" Makoto kept holding her, never letting go. "But I'm here if you need me, Mukuro."

Mukuro heard those words, and then she knew that she could trust him. Makoto had no idea of what had transpired, of who Mukuro really was. He would be afraid of her if he truly knew, wouldn't he?

She couldn't think of that right now. All she could think of was how content she felt surrounded by nothing but warmth. Letting her guard down for the first time in years, Mukuro allowed herself to smile.

Hiyoko Saionji woke up in a hospital bed, staring straight at the ceiling. It was almost surreal to imagine what had transpired the day before. Mahiru Koizumi, her best friend, had attacked her. It wasn't that she just attacked her, but she did it with a smile on her face. No, it was more than a smile. It was like the faces of the perverts that watched her dance.

Blinking out of her trance-like state, Hiyoko looked to her left and saw Hajime sitting on a stool next to her bed. He noticed that she was awake, and he smiled. "Saionji, you're awake!"

Hiyoko noticed Hajime was holding her hand, and she quickly pulled it out of his grasp. "Yeah, I'm awake. What, have you been here all night or something?"

Hajime nodded, clearly not bothered by her flippantness. "Yeah, Tsumiki and I were watching over you since yesterday night."

"Well, I guess if Puky Pig was here, it would explain why I'm starting to feel better." Hiyoko obviously didn't fully understand that Mikan wasn't the one who healed her. "Nursing is the one thing she is good at, after all."

"I guess you are feeling a little better if you are back to insulting Tsumiki." Hajime grimaced a bit before he patted her own hand with reassurance.

"Yeah, whatever!" Hiyoko's cheeks were warm, but she still held a glare. "Um, so any news?"

"Actually, I was hoping you had the news. Like who attacked you?"

Hiyoko remembered Mahiru once again, feeling that sense of dread once again. "You don't know?"

"No, we just found you lying unconscious, so Nanami and Owari went to find Koizumi while Tsumiki and I took you to the hospital." Hajime pondered, "I haven't seen them since yesterday, but they were going to see if she was alright."

Hiyoko's eyes grew dark. The memories were still so fresh. It almost didn't seem real. "She was crying. Do you...know why?"

Each note rang out a specific tune, a melody that Kaede Akamatsu knew especially well. In the music room, there was nothing but the sweet sound of music. It was one of the only ways she could relax. Smiling to herself, Kaede played the last few notes as the ballad came to a rolling end. It was a nice moment, and she was the only one to experience it-

There was a boy standing to the side of the room, deftly watching the piano. He was a rather mysterious appearing individual. He wore a long blue shirt with a compass stenciled into it. His hair was a little shaggy, on the light green side. Once Kaede had caught his eyes, he looked away and sighed.

"Sorry, I uh...I don't really know what I'm doing. Please continue what you were doing." he said, and turned for the door.

Kaede slid off of the piano bench, and carefully walked toward the other boy. "No, no. I like having an audience! You're in my class, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm Rantaro Amami." The boy moved a bit closer and shook Kaede's hand. She noticed that his eyes were a bit red and blotchy. He smiled at her, but it wasn't really genuine.

"I'm Kaede Akamatsu. I'm the Ultimate Pianist, but I guess you already could tell…" Kaede awkwardly laughed, "Not to intrude or anything, but are you doing okay?"

"Well, I…" Rantaro sighed, "Not really, but I don't want to crowd a stranger with my own issues, you know?"

"Well, if you're sad, then, of course, I'm going to be concerned." Kaede gave him a small smile and then beckoned him with her hand. "Here, come on! Let me play you something."

Rantaro sadly smiled, and shook his head, "Hey, I mean...I appreciate it, but you really don't have to-"

"So there isn't a certain song that you like? You wouldn't want me to play anything?" Kaede gave him a sly smile, and she sat back down on the piano bench.

Rantaro stood awkwardly by himself, and he sighed again. There was a time before anything horrible had happened, and Rantaro was a little boy. He had three sisters, one of them being the closest to him. With not enough money, the family wasn't able to see movies or go to plays very often.

There was one time when he was still fairly young when Rantaro had gotten enough cash to pay for a night out with his sister, Sato. It was when the two of them sat in the large seats of the theatre, that the music started to play. Rantaro still remembered how Sato's eyes shone with wonder as the "swans" danced on stage. It was one of his happier memories.

"There is one song…" Rantaro came closer to where Kaede sat and placed his hand on his chin as he tried to remember the name. "Swan Lake, by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. Do you think you could…?"

Kaede smiled brightly, and without saying anything, she began to play a familiar tune.

Chiaki woke up to morning light and a headache. Her hair was a mess. So she had slept through the whole night? Chiaki supposed she needed the rest, as she had decided to sleep here with Mahiru to make sure she was alright. Akane had been gone since last night, as she had to go back home to her siblings. Chiaki looked over at Mahiru, who was still asleep. She was crying still when Chiaki fell to her own exhaustion. It was nice that she managed to find some peace.

Yawning to herself, Chiaki stood up and brushed off her uniform. Her joints felt so stiff, but she managed to move herself out of Mahiru's dorm. Careful not to wake the girl, Chiaki closed the door ever so slightly and stepped out into the hallway-

"Hiya, hiya, hiya!"

Chiaki managed to completely lose her posture, and she fell to the carpet. She made no noise, but she glanced upwards at the girl who had scared her so badly: Ibuki Mioda. She seemed to be in fine shape, bending over with a smile on her face.

"Sorry to make you drop, Chiaki! I was just making sure to check up on Mahiru. I heard what happened was really nasty!"

"Oh, well that is nice of you, Mioda-Chan." Chiaki said, "She is finally asleep, by the way, so I don't think you should-"

"I still can't believe what you told me about her attacking Hiyoko! That's so bad!" Ibuki put her hands to her cheeks and made an "eep" sort of noise. It was way too early in the morning for Chiaki to be surrounded by all this energy, but she didn't really mind.

"I can't believe it myself." Chiaki sighed and pulled herself off of the floor.

Ibuki kept going and pulled out her backpack. She started to fish threw the pack as her life depended on it. "Teru was making some croissants earlier and they were so, so delicious! Mikan wanted you to eat some, too."

The treats were probably crushed by books and musical equipment. Still, the prospect of fresh bread made Chiaki a little hungry. "Tsumiki worries too much about me…"

Ibuki finally brought out a leftover croissant. It was damaged, for sure. Mostly, it was just squished on one side. Chiaki carefully took it in her hand.

"We all care about you, Chiaki! Gamers are like the dodo of the human world!" Ibuki patted her head and swayed happily to herself.

"Dodo…?" Chiaki tilted her head. "No, I'm pretty sure that gamers are pretty common-"

"Hush, now! You gotta eat something, Chiaki-Chan!" Ibuki grabbed the croissant and shoved it into Chiaki's mouth. "There! Now I can proudly tell Mikan that you won't die of starvation!"

Chiaki hummed a small "thank you," and she tried to chew as fast as she could before Ibuki decided to stuff another in her mouth.

After the embrace, both Makoto and Mukuro sat side by side in the empty classroom. Soon enough, more students would pile in. But for now, it was just the two of them. With Makoto's help, Mukuro had started to slowly open up.

"I didn't really realize what would even happen once she...Well, once she killed herself." Mukuro sighed and pulled her knees to her chin. She was sitting rather uncomfortably, but she didn't seem to mind.

"That's terrible. I'm so sorry, Mukuro, I…" Makoto's eyes seemed to trail off, and he mumbled something else. "I wouldn't even know what to do if I was in your position."

"Do you have a sister?" Mukuro asked.

"Yeah, her name is Komaru. She's only a year younger than me." Makoko scratched his neck. "She's really great, and she always used to follow me around! We have always been so close."

"Your eyes light up when you talk about your sister."Despite the situation, Mukuro smiled slightly at him.

"I-I do!?" Immediately, Makoto laughed awkwardly, red in the cheeks. "Enough about my sister. Why don't you tell me about your sister?"

"Her name was Sato Amami. She was my older sister, and she was in the Reserve Course." Mukuro murmured. She wouldn't tell Makoto this, but she wasn't even sure what to really say about Sato. She was her sister, yes, but despite knowing her for so long, Mukuro realized that she had never taken the time to truly talk with her.

Makoto was still impressed, however. "Wow! You had two sisters here with you?"

"Our older brother is here as well. His name is Rantaro."

"It's nice to have family with you! You're so lucky…" Makoto smiled brightly, "Maybe one day, you can meet Komaru. I'm sure you two would get along.

Mukuro stared at Makoto for a moment and then smiled along with him. "Yes, maybe one day."

Kaede wasn't sure how she got into this situation. One moment, she had played a nice song on the piano in the music room. The next moment, another girl had come into the room, starting a conversation with them. Her name was Tsumugi Shirogane, and apparently, she had wanted to paint nails for a while now. Seeing Kaede there, she had offered.

"I have some paint!" Tsumugi set a small basket onto the floor. She noticed Rantaro also sitting on the piano's bench. "I'm not...disturbing anything, am I?"

"No, it's all good. I used to paint my sister's nails all the time." Rantaro said.

"I never had my nails painted before, weirdly enough!" Kaede laughed.

Tsumugi shyly smiled to herself, trying to get comfortable. "That is weird…And wait, Amami, how good are you at painting nails?"

"Hate to brag, but I'd say I'm pretty experienced." Rantaro grabbed a bottle of polish and looked at it with interest.

"Then you should paint ours! It would be fun." Tsumugi looked through the basket, and sighed. "What color would be good for me, Amami?"

"For that cerulean blue, I'm gonna say a deep violet would be a nice contrast." Rantaro fished through the basket, and pulled out the color he was searching for.

"Oh, that's really pretty!" Tsumugi awed.

"So you don't mind, Amami?" Kaede asked, "I don't want this to be too much for you."

"No, no. It's fine. Something like this is a good distraction, anyhow." Rantaro rolled his sleeves back, lightly taking Tsumugi's hand in his own. "How about you pick your color? You're next, anyways."

Back in Hiyoko's hospital room, Hajime replied, "No, I have no idea. We were talking about her mom's photography. I mentioned she had a cute smile, and then she had to run to the bathroom."

Hiyoko sulked to herself. It was awful remembering a time when Mahiru could have been acting normal. "Since I know Koizumi so well, she was probably embarrassed."

Hajime asked, "Embarrassed about what?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, idiot?" Hiyoko smirked and shook her head. "But that wouldn't explain why she was crying when I saw her, and when she...did those things."

"I can go find out for you if you'd like?" Hajime stirred from where he was sitting. He must have not moved for a few hours, because he really was stiff.

Yeah, that's fine. I need my beauty sleep, anyways." Hiyoko rolled over and faced the opposite side of the wall. She waited for a few seconds, before she heard a small sigh. Groaning, Hiyoko turned around and glared at Hajime.

"You're still here?!"

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to leave you alone. There's just...something off." Hajime admitted.

Hiyoko exhaled roughly with frustration. Damn that guy for worrying about her so much! She supposed he had his reasons. After all, he was the one that carried her all this way. "Nothing will happen to me here, dummy! And I'm sure you will be right back, so it's okay."

Hajime eventually gave in. He got up from his seat and stretched, before heading for the door. "I'll be back soon, alright?"

Hiyoko didn't answer as the door closed behind him. It was a nice hospital room. How much did he have to pay for her to sleep in here? It was relieving that the pain in her head and arms was much more relieved than before, but she still didn't feel completely safe. It was odd, but Hiyoko wasn't sure that being left alone was the best plan, despite what she said earlier.

Then, she heard a voice come through the door with a small knock along with it. It was a feminine voice, seemingly trustworthy. Hiyoko glowered her eyes, however. She was too tired to be bothered with.

"Hiyoko Saionji, your nurse is here to see you."

"I'm not in the mood for you right now Puky Pig! Go away!" Hiyoko screamed at the door, but it still opened anyway.

Whoever this girl was, it was not someone she knew. She wasn't even wearing nursing garments. She was just a pretty girl with blonde pigtails, just like her. However, the clothes were the most jarring: blacks and reds and long boots that went up to her knees. Something was off.

"Sorry I'm not Nurse Pig," The girl proclaimed with a sad smirk, "But I can take good care of you."

After her incident with Ibuki, Chiaki had been dragged to the dining hall. Teruteru was sure to give her a full breakfast. Chiaki finished her breakfast and wiped her face with her napkin. "Good as always Hanamaru-Kun. Thank you."

Teruteru raised an eyebrow, "Good? I believe you mean heaven on your tongue!"

"You're right, It is quite tasty. I love what you did with the quiche. It was a nice touch." Chiaki replied.

"Hm, well, yes. Everything was made from scratch, and-" Teruteru paused, "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

Chiaki just gave him a smile. Teruteru couldn't help but smile back. Just then, the sound of fast footsteps broke the friendly silence of the cafeteria. Hajime quickly ran down to where the two of them were, and skidded to an abrupt stop.

"Hinata-Kun, why are you here?" Chiaki asked.

Hajime began to breathe heavily from running for so long. "Have you seen Koizumi-Chan?! Hiyoko was worried about her. She told me she was crying at the museum, and all this other stuff-"

"Did Saionji tell you who attacked her?" Chiaki nervously asked.

"No, she was more concerned about Koizumi." Hajime replied.

"I see…"

"Well, do you know who attacked her?"

"Attacked?!" Teruteru gasped, "What in the world happened yesterday?" His comment went unheard by the two others, deep in thought.

Chiaki held a finger to her lips. "I know who said they did, but…"

"You are looking for evidence, aren't you? To fit all the pieces together?" Hajime asked.

"Mhm. Just like in Clue." Chiaki nodded mostly to herself, and went back to her finished plate to clean it off.

"I...I shouldn't have left Saionji there for long, but I should go talk to Koizumi. Would that be alright?" HHajime looked to Chiaki for approval, who nodded. He ran away as fast as he had gotten there. Chiaki was once again left alone with Teruteru.

"Clues, huh? Just what is happening, Nanami-Chan? Sounds exciting!" Teruteru smirked with interest.

"It's a very long story, Hanamura-Kun." Chiaki envied him. If only she didn't know this much, but that would be a selfish wish. Mostly, she just hoped that Mahiru had a nice sleep.

After a break in the conversation, Makoto asked, "Do you need me to accompany you to your sister's funeral? I'd be happy to join you."

"Oh, well...that's strange of you to ask." Mukuro turned away and hid her lips behind her hand. "You are too nice to me. Nicer then you will ever know."

Makoto asked, "Did you say something?"

"No, but my family will probably have a private ceremony." Mukuro shook her head.

Makoto awkwardly looked to the side. "Well if you need me, I will be right here. Well, not right here, but…. You know what I mean."

Mukuro did something she hadn't done in what felt like years. She let out a relaxed and small laugh.

Stunned by this discovery, Makoto gasped slightly. "Y-You have a nice smile. You should show it more often."

Mukuro hid her face away from the other once again, "Maybe I will, if we continue to hang out like this."

"It's a date! I-I didn't-" Makoto stuttered and tried to clear his tracks. "I didn't mean anything like that!"

Mukuro laughed again, "No, I understand."

"I'm just bad at words...Don't mind me." Makoto sighed and tried to make the blush fade away faster.

"You are better than you know." Mukuro quietly said.

Rantaro had finally finished painting Kaede's and Tsumugi's nails. They were both done so well, the details amazing and the polish so smooth and clean. It was almost like Rantaro was the Ultimate Nail Artist.

Kaede looked over her hands with an excited grin. "These look so cute! Thank you, Amami!"

"They are french tips...Very good for short nails like yours, so they won't get in the way of your piano playing." Rantaro seemed to really know his stuff. Kaede was colored impressed.

"That is so useful!" Tsumugi said.

Rantaro continued, "And Shirogane, I gave you a plain shine to match with any costume you could might have."

"That's wonderful! Thank you!"

Kaede smiled, "You must be an excellent big brother to help your little sisters like that."

"Actually most of my little sisters are self-reliant." Rantaro murmured, "Two of them go this school as well. One is the Ultimate Soldier, and the other is the Ultimate Fashionista."

"Three family members with talent at the same school?" Kaede pondered, "Your family must be so proud."

Tsumugi tilted her head with a question on her mind. "Ultimate Fashionista?" She thought back to a meeting earlier. "I think I might have met her. She wanted me to cosplay as her for some reason, but since she is a real person, I turned her down."

Rantaro had a bit of fear in his eyes, and he stared at Tsumugi in astonishment. "You said no to Junko?"

"Well, I had no interest to dress up as a real person. That's just ridiculous to assume a cosplayer would want to do that!" Tsumugi pouted. Obviously she was very passionate about this kind of thing.

Rantaro grimaced, careful not to give out too much detail. "She just doesn't take rejection well. It causes her despair."

Back at the hospital, Hiyoko threw her head back into the pillow with a sigh. "I thought you were a different nurse. She's a big weirdo."

"You have a nurse named Puky Pig? That's a weird name." The blonde said. "My name's Junko, by the way."

"Junko?" Hiyoko rolled her eyes. "And no, idiot. It's just my nickname for her. She actually is very talented, but you better not tell her I told you that."

"Having a nurse in my army would be very useful." Junko was a little distracted by that comment, and she tapped her finger on her arm.

"Army? What the hell are you talking about?" Hiyoko spat, "You're not even a nurse. Just look at your slutty clothes!"

Junko didn't seem to mind what Hiyoko had said, and she walked forward to the TV in the hospital, sliding in a disc in the side of it. "This thing's a little old, isn't it?"

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting around doing nothing all day is sure to make someone bored!" Junko found a remote from next to the bed. "I have some entertainment for you."

With one click, Junko turned on the TV. On the screen seemed to be a direct recording of a certain event from yesterday. Hiyoko stared in disbelief as the memory of Mahiru striking her on the arm, and then in the head played above her. For some reason, she couldn't seem to glance away.

"What is this?" Hiyoko's lip quivered. Just who was this person? A sense of dread fell over Hiyoko, as the video replayed over and over and over again. She tried to squirm out of the sheets, to turn away, but Junko pushed her to the bed and made sure she stayed there.

"Stop this!" Hiyoko yelled for anyone to come and help her, but Junko just laughed, holding a scalpel to her throat.

"Scream and you'll get cut. Understand?"Junko had a sick smile on her face, as if she enjoyed watching a person suffer like this. She just laughed as the tears fell down Hiyoko's cheeks.

"No! Please st-stop!" Hiyoko was hysterical, cheeks red and damp with fresh tears. She was starting to feel strange, and as the minutes rolled by, Hiyoko felt herself slipping. She was falling into something. It was dark, and she couldn't look away. It was almost like she finally understood why Mahiru was smiling. It felt so good.

The image of her own body being attacked by her best friend. It was an amazing picture. The blood was so fresh then, too. Hiyoko let out a smile as her eyes spiraled black and white. She was just like her best friend, now. She was happy.

Seeing that the procedure had indeed, worked, Junko smiled the widest she had ever smiled. "Welcome to my army, slave."


	15. Kirigiri & Saihara Take the Case

Kyoko and Shuichi were setting up their desks in an abandoned classroom. Since it wasn't to be used for teaching, the two of them were allowed to set up camp until further notice.

"It was nice of the principal to allow us to use one of the spare classrooms." Shuichi smiled with sincerity.

Kyoko wasn't impressed, however. "He's probably trying to ingratiate his relationship with me. That's why he's bringing in the extra mile."

"But why would you and Principal Kirigiri have bad blood between…" Shuichi paused for a moment, "Wait, you two have the same surname. You're related?"

"That is a reasonable conclusion to make, and in this case it is correct. He is my father." Despite this information being said, Kyoko had nothing in her eyes.

"Not to nose my way in, but what exactly happened between you two?"

"He abandoned me soon after my mother passed away."

"What!" Shuichi proclaimed, "But why would Principal Kiri-"

"I no longer care why." Kyoko glared, "To be honest, I never truly wanted to come here, except for the chance to disown him in person. However, the only way to get in besides paying great fees is to be scouted. So I made sure my detective skills were made known so I could be noticed."

"But why stay here if you dislike him so much?"

"Dislike is not the right word to use. But the opportunity of going to this school is not lost on me." Kyoko said.

Just then, a pink-haired girl entered their office. She was pretty short and wearing a dark green uniform with a cute hoodie on the back. Curiously, she looked around before finally locking eyes with the both of them.

"You two are detectives, aren't you?" she asked.

"That's correct. How may we help you?" Kyoko crossed her arms and faced the other.

"My name is Chiaki Nanami, and I would like to hire you."

When Hajime entered Mahiru's room, she was awake already, staring at the wall with a vacant expression. She noticed him soon enough and blinked several times in shock.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?"

Hajime ran over to the bedside and kneeled next to her. "I was worried about you. You vanished last night, and I thought it might be something I did."

Mahiru gasped, "Oh, my God. Our date! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to abandon you, Hajime."

"It's okay! Don't worry, okay? Saionji was also worried about you. She told me you were crying when she found you." He paused for a moment. "I thought that you deserved to know, but she's alright now."

Mahiru looked down to the blankets around her. "And she told you who attacked her?"

"I asked, but she was more concerned about you…"

Questions ran through Mahiru's head as she attempted to ponder the situation. Why on Earth would Hiyoko still be concerned for her? Hiyoko...She was almost killed. Why? Without Hajime noticing, Mahiru started to bite her thumb thanks to stress.

"I heard you were the first person who ever truly helped her." Hajime smiled, "Apparently, you taught her to tie a bow. Something her grandmother never let her do."

"I thought she would like the opportunity to be more independent. But after that, she always stayed by my side." Mahiru's eyes felt tight around the edges, and she forced herself not to cry anymore. Not around Hajime.

Hajime started to remember the older memories of Hiyoko, and he grinned a little. "She can be a little feisty or rude, but I know Hiyoko has a kind heart. That's why I want to find the person who attacked her."

"And what will you do when you find the person who attacked her?" Mahiru felt a rush of fear run through her spine, but she deserved it. That was what she thought, anyway.

"Well first, I want to know why they would do that-"

"Would you hate them and want nothing to do with them? Would you think they are the lowest of the low, and that they deserve to die?"

"Mahiru, I-" Hajime paused at the venom coming from Mahiru. "I have never heard you talk like that before. You must really hate whoever it was that attacked Saionji."

"I do hate her." Mahiru held her head between her hands and seethed at herself, "I hate what she did more than you will ever know."

The bitterness of the situation was just not getting to Hajime. His mind was putting together the puzzle pieces of the problem. He didn't want to know. "Wait. How do you know it was a she? Did you see it happen?"

"Yes." Mahiru sadly laughed, angry at herself more than anything. "I saw it happen and I didn't stop it."

It was a beautiful winter day, and Chisa Yukizome had finally left the Reserve Course building. She had a nice time and all, but she still missed her old kids in 77-b. The ones in the Reserve Course weren't nearly as energetic. But still, she tried to make them enjoy their youth while they were still young and to bond as a class.

When she walked out of the main gate, she saw a familiar face. It was Mikan, carefully running toward her to embrace her teacher.

"M-Miss Yukizome!" It was odd. As soon as Mikan wrapped her arms around Chisa, it was as if she had gotten stronger as a person since she had last seen her. Never once had the old Mikan do something so bold.

"Mikan, it's so nice to see you!" Chisa hugged back and smiled at her student. It was nice to be back, indeed. But then, Mikan started to cry. Chisa pulled back and wiped at Mikan's cheek. "No, what's wrong, sweetie?"

Apparently, Mikan couldn't hold it in. She started to cry harder. "M-Miss Yukizome, it's terrible! Saionji was attacked and is hospitalized."

What?! Chisa gasped, "What?! Is she alright? What's been really happening since I've been gone?"

Shuichi got a chair for Chiaki who sat down. Kyoko asked, "So what can we do for you?"

Chiaki said, "My classmate Saionji was attacked and…"

Shuichi responded, "And you want us to find who attacked her?"

Chiaki shook her head, "No we already know who attacked her. It was our other classmate Koizumi."

Shuichi was confused, but Kyoko just stood there with no emotions showing. Shuichi said, "Wait if you know who attacked her why do you need a detective?"

Kyoko said, "This is more than a simple attack isn't it."

Chiaki nodded her head. "These two were like sisters. Maybe closer. So I was wondering why she was attacked. What made Koizumi attack Saionji with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes."

"Tears in her eyes?" Shuichi asked. "Like she was being forced to attack her?"

"But that wouldn't explain why she had a smile on her face," Kyoko responded. "Have you asked her?"

Chiaki said, "She is a mess right now she can't accept that she attacked her. Almost like the person that attacked Saionji and her are two different people. But she admits she did it and deserves to be punished."

Kyoko folded her hands and put them to her lips. "We will take the case."

Chiaki somberly said, "Thank you for your help."

Shuichi said, "Should we go interrogate Koizumi."

Kyoko said, "No I doubt we would get an honest answer even if she was in the right state of mind. We should ask her victim first."

Hajime said, "You were unable to stop Saionji from being attacked?"

Mahiru said, "That is one way of putting it. More correct way to put it is I was unwilling to stop it."

Hajime said, "What are you saying?"

Mahiru said, "I attacked her."

Hajime said, "Why would you attack her?"

Mahiru said, "Cause it caused me to despair."

Confused Hajime said, "You attacked her because it made you cry? That makes no sense."

Mahiru replied, "It doesn't. does it. But I can't explain the feeling it gave me."

Hajime said, "The feeling of Sadness?"

Mahiru said, "Yes, but the sadder I felt the um better I felt."

Hajime said, "What do you mean better?"

Mahiru said, "Um, it's the kind of feeling you see when you watch um an um porn video."

Hajime said, "You watched a video like that?"

Mahiru said, "Mioda had a girls night out and showed it."

Hajime said, "That does sound something she would do. But that doesn't answer the question of why you would feel pleasure from attacking your best friend."

Mahiru said, "Ask Enoshima."

Kyoko and Shuichi arrived at the hospital. "Do you think it's a good idea to interview the victim?" Shuichi asked.

Kyoko said, "She is one of only two witnesses to the crime that we know of so if interview both the Victim and the attacker we can piece together the truth."

Shuichi said, "But won't the attacker lie?"

Kyoko replied, "Perhaps, or maybe the victim will lie or both or neither. We can't take sides in this we can only find the truth."

Just then a small boy accidentally bumped into Kyoko. She heard a small bottle break and turned and saw her classmate Makoto Naegi. "I am so sorry," Makoto responded and bowed apologetically.

Kyoko said, "What are you doing here?"

Makoto said, "I was volunteering here, but now that I broke a patient's medicine I will probably be fired."

Kyoko said, "I can say it was my fault."

Mako said, "No I wasn't looking where I was going."

Just then a nurse ran up and said, "Naegi, you didn't give that patient that medicine did you?"

Makoto said, "No I dropped it I'm sorry."

The nurse said, "No It's lucky you didn't. There was a mixup and he is allergic to that medicine. If he took it he would have been put in a coma or worse."

Shuichi said, "I guess your talent strikes again."

Makoto said, "I never feel Lucky, bad stuff always happens around me or cause of me."

Shuichi said, "How can you be the Lucky Student but consider your self unlucky?"

Kyoko replied, "I usually don't believe in Luck but I suppose someone's luck is probably someone's unfourtion,"

Just then an older woman came to the lobby. "I'm looking for my student Hiyoko Saionji can you tell me which room she is in?

The receptionist replied, "I will get the information for you Miss Yukizome."

Junko heard a knock on her dorm room and said, "Come in."

The door opened and Hajime walked in. He looked around and the room was filled with magazine covers all with her face. "Enoshima?" He asked.

Junko smiled, "Well, of course, you would know my name. But I know your name too Hinata."

Hajime got a little nervous but tried not to show it. "My friend Koizumi told me to ask you why she attacked our friend Saionji."

But Junko just smiled and said, "Do you think the world is boring?"

Hajime confused asked, "Where did that come from?"

Junko said, "I have analytic abilities so good i can predict how something will turn out before it happens. It makes the world boring to me."

Hajime said," I'm sorry?"

Junko said, "But Despair is unpredictable. So I want to share it with the world."

Hajime said, "What are you?"

Junko said, "I am unstoppable. With my analytic abilities, i can predict any threat to me. But there might be a way to stop me."

Hajime said, "You want to be stopped?"

Junko said, "If my plans fail that would cause me glorious despair." Her face got Horny thinking about it.

Hajime said, "And how would this way of stopping you work?"

Junko said, "If you agree to do the Izuru project you might have the skills to defeat me with your Analytic skills."

Kyoko and Shuichi approached Miss Yukizome. "Excuse me you are Saionji's teacher?"

Chisa saw the two young students in the Hope Peak Uniforms and smiled, "I am."

Kyoko said, "Your other student Nanami asked us to investigate Saionj's attack."

Chisa said, "Well that was nice of her."

Shuichi asked, "Where were you when your student was attacked?"

Chisa replied, "The last few months I have been sentenced teaching in the reserve course."

Kyoko said, "Why were you there?"

Chisa responded, "There was ain incident with one of my other students and I took the blame for him."

Shuichi asked, "What incident?"

Kyoko said, "She must be referring to the explosion in the gymnasium back on the day we were originally going to have our orientation."

Makoto said, "I remember that I was late that day."

Kyoko said, "There was probably a reason for that."

Hajime sat on the bench in front of the fountain thinking of Junko's words.

"If you agree to do the Izuru project you might have the skills to defeat me with your Analytic skills."

Chiaki saw Hajime sitting on the bench and sat down next to him. "You look like Cloud did after his Mako Poisoning."

Hajime looked at Chiaki, "I'm just thinking."

Chiaki asked, "About what?"

Hajime thought about what both Mahiru and Junko had told him. "About Friendship and how long they last."

Chiaki put her hand on top of Hajime and replied, "It's not about the length but about the quality while it lasts."

Hajime smiled, "Every friendship you have is full of quality."

Back at the Hospital, the receptionist returned with Hiyoko's room number.

Kyoko asked, "Do you mind if we come with you. We would like to ask Saionji about her attack?"

Chisa nodded, "I don't mind I want to bring the person who orkistated the attack on her to justice too."

Makoto replied, "I know the way around here I will escort you."

Makoto led them to her door and said, "This is it."

Chisa opened the door, "Saionji I heard about what happened are you….." She paused. "Are you sure this is right?"

Makoto said, "Yes the chart says this is her room."

Chisa opened the door fully so the other three could see. "Cause she is nowhere in sight."


	16. Faith vs Logic!

Kyoko and Shuichi had just started investigating the room looking for clues, when she noticed that the bed was kind of messed up, and the blankets were strewn across almost as if she hadn't woken up naturally. "It looks like Saionji was struggling and being forced down on the bed."

"But why would they want to prevent her from escaping if they were going to take her anyway?" Chisa asked.

Shuichi went and continued the report almost on cue, "It looks like her bed was pushed to face the TV. Maybe they wanted her to watch something." He turned the TV on but it was out of order, and only static remained. "It looks like the connection to this TV was cut. Whatever was playing on this TV, they don't want us to see it."

"Nanami mentioned that Koizumi told her that she was forced to watch something on TV as well. It was after that that she started to feel strange." Kyoko murmured.

Shuichi asked, "So maybe it must have been some sort of program?"

"We don't have enough evidence either way to make such a claim." Kyoko glanceîd around the scene once more, and then walked to another corner of the room.

A look of preoccupation covered Chisa's face, and she turned to head out of the room."I need to call someone real fast." The sound of the door gently closing was heard, but barely registered to the detectives.

"Tell me if you need my help. I'm uh, pretty good with helping." Makoto couldn't do anything but offer support from the sidelines.

"That probably won't be necessary, but thank you for offering." Kyoko paused for a moment and looked over at him. "I'll see you in class, okay?"

For just a small moment, Makoto could sense something more than the monotone cut voice that usually came from the other. It had a twinge of emotion, something he had never seen. Before he could ask further, though, he nodded and left the room. Makoto passed by Chisa, who was on her phone pacing back and forth. He didn't pay her any heed, and then he was gone.

"Please pick up, please pick up, please pick u-" Chisa's frantic mumblings were cut off by a stoic voice on the other end.

"Yukizome, what do you have to report?" Kyosuke asked.

A gasp of relief flooded from her, "Kyosuke, thank God you picked up!

"What's wrong?" He immediately asked.

"How did you know something was wrong?"

"Usually you always remind you to call you Chisa." Kyosuke almost reflected on the humor of the situation, but he changed back to normal quickly. "So what is wrong?"

"One of my students is missing from the hospital, and there's evidence that two of them might have been forced to watch something strange on TV." Chisa's hand moved up to her trembling lips. She couldn't help her frayed nerves.

"That is worrying…"

"I might be over-emotional about this, but I'm really freaking out, Kyosuke!"

"Keep me updated and I will inform Sakakura to keep his eyes open for any new information. I'm going to take a flight to you both as soon as possible, so stay strong until then." Then, like it was normal, he wasn't talking anymore. Chisa was too shaken to even notice he had hung up.

Chiaki and Hajime were still sitting on the bench as usual, both trying to break free of the stress of the past week. Chiaki had especially noticed that Hajime's mood was dropped, more so than usual. This was a big plan, and she had to help him somehow.

Chiaki lightly tapped the side of his hand with her own as a distraction, "Um, come with me."

"Where are we going?" The fact that Hajime didn't emote as much as he usually did worried her immensely.

Chiaki tried to smile in return, "Somewhere where we can clear our minds."

Chisa watched as Kyoko and Shuichi looked over every inch of Hiyoko's hospital room. She jotted down everything they mentioned in her notebook, trying her best to be helpful.

Shuichi asked, "Why are you writing all of this down?"

"Memories are fickle and sometimes a written record is needed." Chisa replied and wrote another note into the book.

"She's right, you know." Kyoko said, "Do you mind if I get a copy of your notes?"

"You can have the notes if you want. I'm just glad someone appreciates them!"

Kyoko nodded her head and continued to search the room for clues. It was just as she crossed to the door, that it suddenly swung open, revealing a very small girl in pigtails. She had dark skin and a yellow cardigan. Her smile was contagious, but her appearance only made matters worse. At this sudden intrusion, everyone froze in place.

"Hello, hello! Atua told me to come into this room to spread his good news!" The cheerful girl looked around and noticed Shuichi. "Oh, Saihara! What brings you to the hospital?"

Shuichi looked up and almost jumped back, "Yonaga?! Why are you here?!"

Angie opened her arms wide. "I thought the poor girl who was hospitalized would be cheered up knowing that Atua loves her. That's all!"

Kyoko just shook her head from the nonsense, "Who is Atua?"

"Atua is whatever you need him to be! Like a very handsome man!"

"I don't believe in superstitions like that." Kyoko sighed.

"Atua isn't superstition! Atua is love!"

As the energetic girl hopped up and down from her elation, Chisa whispered to Shuichi, "You know this girl?"

"Yes, this is Angie Yonaga, the Ultimate Artist. She is in my class." Shuichi gave a small introduction to the girl standing next to them. She smiled up at him in return, and ran to give him a warm hug.

"And Shuichi will be my husband someday!"

"What?!" Shuichi screamed and tried to shake free.

"Atua has told me so!" Angie only grinned brighter and hugged him tighter than she ever had. Shuichi tried to breathe.

Chiaki took Hajime to her favorite arcade, the one that was downtown and close to her home. He was confused to say the least when they arrived.

"Wait, what are we doing here?" Hajime asked.

"I come here when I don't want to think, and need to clear my mind." Chiaki pulled Hajime over to the Mortal Kombat machine and handed him a quarter. "Here, pick your character."

With a little hesitation, Hajime picked Subzero and Chiaki picked Sonia and they started smashing buttons, taking their minds off their problems for a while. Of course, Chiaki beat Hajime in every one of their games. It was one of the things she did best, after all.

"What husband?" Shuichi shouted, "Why?!"

Angie just smiled and said, "Atua has proclaimed it cause of our first meeting! We are betrothed in his eyes!"

Kyoko stood closer to the two to make the girl leave, but she didn't seem to get the idea."We don't have time for this foolishness we have work to do."

"Atua isn't foolishness. Atua is divine!"

"The divine doesn't exist in our world." Kyoko crossed her arms in defiance.

Angie looked depressed just then, "I see you aren't a believer…My, how sad!"

"I have no need to believe in what doesn't exist."

Angie pressed her small fingers to her cheeks to try to look even cuter, "If you convert now, Atua will give you 500 recruitment points!"

Shuichi just tried to shake his head and move on, "If that's okay with you all, can we table this conversation for later and go back to looking for clues to Hiyoko's disappearance?"

Meanwhile, Hajime and Chiaki spent the next four hours at the arcade just playing games and not thinking about serious matters. It was honestly nice to just forget sometimes. The two of them spent the day with smiles on their faces, and had a fantastic time.

On the way home, Chiaki mumbled to herself about a certain idea, "We should bring the whole class here someday...It would be fun, don't you think?"

"I thought this was our own private place..." Hajime blinked in confusion, "But I mean, I don't mind."

Chiaki blushed a bit. She honestly wasn't expecting such an answer. What exactly did Hajime even see in her? "Oh, do you think we're on a date?"

Unable to keep it in, Hajime put his hand on top of Chiaki's and managed to grin despite his nervousness. "I dunno, I just feel happy anytime I'm with you."

Chiaki just looked at the ground with a smile. She knew she had felt the same exact way as he did. If this was a date, was it really the end of the world? "Once this is all over, I want to play games with you again." For the first time in a long time, Chiaki was truly happy.

From the side of a building, Junko watched the two walking down the sidewalk back to their face split into a sick grin,"Mmmmmh? It looks like the cute gamer girl who broke my control over that redhead is close to the experiment! This could be more interesting than I thought…"


End file.
